<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The wizard king by Cjune8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248398">The wizard king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjune8/pseuds/Cjune8'>Cjune8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjune8/pseuds/Cjune8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"well then, I've got a deal for you. I'm going to be made wizard king tomorrow and you want that title as well..." Yuno drawled. " most kings have  a partner so..." he drew in a final breathe , looking into those innocent green eyes that stared back expectantly. " so you became my partner and we do it together."  </p><p> </p><p> Let me know what you think if I should continue if you see errors. I own none of the characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yuno's gonna be wizard king?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated m for later chapters. This is a yunoxasta fic . If you don't like please don't leave hate comments purely for fun. I own none of the characters mentioned in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black bulls hideout:</p><p>Electric crackled and a body flew through a particularly thick tree. There was a blur of black , teal and gold jumping from the wreckage just before the flame magic touched.</p><p>" Gotta be quicker than that!" Luck said cheerily before speeding towards Magna and Asta - electricity surging. "I'm gonna get you now!" </p><p>"Heh, you wish! We got you this time!" Asta voice replied eagerly and he sped forward.  </p><p>"Damn right! We ain't losing this time, little shit." Magna added hitting a fireball towards where the electric ball ,Luck ,had landed mere seconds before.</p><p>Dodging to the right only to miss Asta's attack by a mere 7 inches , a wicked smile spread across his face and his blonde hair shot up as he dove forward catching Asta by his right shoulder electric current jolted him and he hit the ground. </p><p>"Ahw, I really thought you could've had me, Asta." Luck whined. He raised his hand concentrated mana getting ready for one final shock but was cut short by the fire ball just barely grazing the top of his head with a sizzle. " hey, no fair" he whirled around to face said Pyro. </p><p>" I told ya, you ain't winning this time chump!" Magna said definitely.</p><p>"Well ain't none of yall winning. Match 's over." Yami's brash voice cut in before and more blows could be exchanged. "Squad meeting in ten minutes." He finished as he looked around surveying the mangled trees and earth. Then glancing at the still stunned Asta. He paused a second before picking up a busted log tossing on him to bring him out of his stupor. "That means you too kid. Get movin'" he demanded with a snicker as said boy huffed out harshly. </p><p>" Yes,  captain,  sir!" Came the disgruntled replay from the figure.</p><p>Watching their captain stalk off they all looked at each other in mild confusion. </p><p>"Whatcha think 'ts bout" Magna inquired first watching as Luck help Asta from under the log. </p><p>"Mm, I don't know. He seemed pretty serious, huh." Luck's high pitch voice sounded.</p><p>" yeah, didn't sound at all pleased by our fight either." Grunted Asta. " he's so freaking scary when he gets like that" he finished overly timid his face of mock fear. </p><p>They all exchanged a glance before laughing quietly. </p><p>Asta looked around them before musing , "we really did a number around here this time." </p><p>"Yeah," Magna sighed. "Gonna be hell cleaning this shit up. An you ain't getting out of it this time! So don't ever try , ya brat" he added pointing his finger accusingly at the chaotic blonde. </p><p>" ahw, how about you fight me and loser cleans." Replied the blonde. Then a maniacs smile cracked his features. "That is unless you're too chicken " </p><p>"Oh yeah , bring it on! I ain't losing to no electric shri-"</p><p>" What part of squad meeting ain't clear?!" Boomed the captains voice through the trees making the birds scatter and the 3 boys stiffen before the hustled back to the hide out.</p><p>The three boys entered the building to see Yami standing in the middle of the rest of the black bull members.  Asta , Luck and Magna took their spots around the dusty couch. </p><p>Yami looked at them mildly irritated before beginning. " Alright, glad ya could join in on the party. Now, as you all may know king Julius announced that he would be stepping down and appointing his replacement by weeks end. Meaning the new wizard king will be crowned in 5 days. " </p><p>"Ooo, did he say who it is ?"  Asked Vanessa from her chair at the table. Raising the glass she added "We saying good bye to our little newbie over there ?" </p><p>Asta unable to contain his excitement jumped up and tried to hold Captain Yami. "Oh, I'm so excited thank yo-" his excitement was cut short by a harsh shove.</p><p>"Relax, kid. Julius hasn't said who it's gonna be, to my knowledge." </p><p>"Oh man if it's you I'm gonna make you the biggest feast you could ever ask for" Charmy wailed enthusiastically. </p><p>"Yeah, we'll throw you the best damn party ever!" Magna added. The room filled with excited chatter and plans of celebration. </p><p>Finally having had enough Yami threw his fist through the coffee table. "Will ya just shut up and let me finish what I'm saying. " he demanded harshly in turn causing complete silence.  " Now, " he paused and drew in a long drag from his cigarette. " it hasn't been announced as of yet. Though I have a good idea on who it will be- ain't nothing set in stone yet." He stated dryly. </p><p>"Who you think its gonna be captian" Asta's overly eager voiced demanded unable to stay silent. He received a menacing glare in return though it did little to stop him from pressing further " has the king hinted its me and that why youre tellin' us?" His smile bright enough to blind the room.</p><p>" No, you numbskull." Yami replied aggravation prominent. " Now, I just wanted it to be known since I'll be heading to the capital this afternoon to meet with Julius and the other captains. And I expect this place spotless on my return , ya got that" the shadows around his mana promised certain death should one try to defy his authority. </p><p>The group all replied quickly with an affirmative response.</p><p>"So, you'll know who it is by the end of the night then, captain" Asta piped following close on yamis heels as he began to walk away. </p><p>Sighing he looked at those childishly green eyes , full of hope and excitement. "I am not sure kid. But I know that is what the meet is for." He patted the ash blonde hair before he added "Either way, kid, I'll be back later. Finral," he yelled casting a glance over his right should at the auburn haird man.</p><p>"Yes, captain." He replied already aware of the next request before he pushed the vibrant green hair behind his ear. </p><p>"Lets head to the capital. Should have already started and I dont want to be more late than I am." His exclaimed clapping his hand on the slender back. </p><p>The portal was opened and the two followed through without another glance. </p><p>Asta's P.O.V</p><p>' this is so exciting! All these years. And its finally here' I thought giddiness welling inside me to where I think I might burst. 'I seriously can't wait. I wonder if I'll still be living here. Nah, probably not I need to be in the capital in case of an emergency' </p><p>" So , you get it you gonna forget about us little people , stupidsta." Noelle sounded behind me , jolting me from my thoughts. "Its not that I care ! Why would I care. An just 'cause you're king don't think for a second I'm gonna treat you any different. You'll still be just Asta." She said hurriedly as a slight blush crossed her features.</p><p>"Nah, I'm not gonna forget any of you guys. You're family to me" I beemed at her. "Besides, you'll always be Noelle Silva. Royalty. And one of black bulls greatest members." </p><p>She blushed profusely and turned slightly . "A-a-as if I would care. Gosh, already so full of yourself and you ain't even king yet, stupid." She stammered but smiled slightly.</p><p>"Yeah, man! Seriously,  can't wait to see what you'll look like talking to all those people." Charmy interjected , " I'll just have to make extra food for you to keep your head straight" she stated with the determined look on her round face. </p><p>"Oh, yes, Asta. And as your very best of friends I shall be there to show you the utmost support." Gordon said smiling brightly. </p><p>"Thank you, guys! Mean it! And if I do move out into the palace you'll all have to come stay there with me for a while" I exclaimed. " I don't think I could get use to not having you guys around." </p><p>"Jeez, kid. You really are a chump." Zora stated looking boredly at the huddle of people . " ya'll act like he's getting put in tomorrow. Yami ,clearly , stated that he didn't know- it wasn't decided yet so don't get too excited just yet. "  he came up and threw his arm around my shoulders limply, " and besides I'm taking you out first. I like to think we're close enough for me to be the one to take you out to celebrate with a couple drinks at least." He drawled with a grin on his face. </p><p>"Yeah, definitely!" I smiled back. "We will all go for drinks" </p><p>"Uh no I ain't paying for these imbeciles,  only you." Zora replied seriously looking at the dejected faces of the rest of the members . Then we all Burst out in a howling laughter. </p><p>Finral walked back through one of his portals gaining all of our attention. </p><p>"So, who is its?! Did you find out? Tell me - is it me? " I bombarded him. </p><p>He held his hand up " no, no. I know nothing. They made me leave said he had his own way back with king Julius." He said with a serious face.</p><p>"So that must mean that if he's coming here it must be me" I screamed jumping up and down like a fool way too excited. </p><p>" I... I'm not so sure..." he murmured catching everyone's attention.  " I think the new king was... cause he was..." he sighed looking at the floor unsure. " know what maybe it's nothing. I don't know so I shouldn't jump to conclusions. So what's this I hear about drinks" he asked changing the subject. </p><p>'I wonder who was there... and why did he look like he thought better than to tell us...'  I thought curiously. 'He looked... worried... no sad? Hmm, maybe I can get it out of him later.'  I pushed the thoughts aside as we all continued to laugh and throw playful banter at each other for one thing or another. </p><p>  All I could do now was wait for Captain Yami to return at this point.</p><p>**** A long while later, well after dark****</p><p>"Seriously,  you should have seen your face kid." Zora laughed heartedly. "It was priceless" </p><p>" Well you shouldn't jump out at people. Could give me a heart attack then what would you do." I retorted comicly.  "You'd miss me terribly!" </p><p>"Oh, yeah you got me kid!" He wheezed as he threw his arm around my shoulders yanking me to his side almost on his lap. " I just simply couldn't live without you arou-" </p><p>We both paused looking up at Captain Yami walked through the portal in the living room. But that's not what caught my eye. It was the people behind him that caught my attention. </p><p>Following beside him was Klaus walking stiffly face slightly confused at the scene in front of him , I'm sure. Cause to anyone else walking in it may have looked like he were strangling me while we laughed. </p><p>Though the one who really shocked me was... </p><p>"Yuno? " I stated looking into his face that resembled something like annoyance for a brief moment before falling back to its unreadable mask. He watched me intensely , golden eyes shifting between me and Zora. Before they settled on me. </p><p>'Oh, shit. He looks pissed.' I thought smiling triumphantly  ' I've had to have won. Had to and he's here to congratulate me.'  My excitement was building even more as I threw my hand to Zora leg while my other still placed at his wrist to keep his grip loose enough. </p><p>"Asta." He returned looking quite unimpressed at me. "Might I inquire as to what you're doing." </p><p>I looked at Zora then captain Yami and back to Yuno feeling dumbfounded. </p><p>"Wha-" </p><p>"Kid he means you sitting all cozied up with Zora I believe." Yami intervened smoothly brought my sentence to a hault. "I think it's best everyone leave the room for a few "he followed up calmly. As none of us made move to clear out he breathed deep, dropped his cigarette to the floor " I don't think I gave you shit heads a choice now scram!" He bellowed making us jump to scatter like rats. </p><p>" damn, what his probl-" I started following Zora only to have Yami's hand give my head a death grip.</p><p>" Not you , pip-squeak" he stated dryly.  Then tossed me on the couch. </p><p>'So does this mean I really am the next wizard king?!' I thought excitement returned full force. </p><p>Yuno moved to stand in front of where I was sat on the couch while Klaus took a seat in the over-sized brown chair to the right of the couch. Yami studied me for a moment then glanced at Yuno. </p><p>'This is much to much to bare ! Come on already. Am I wizard king or not?!' My mind jumbled frantically. 'It's just too much to bear ' </p><p>"So, uh," I started only to receive a sigh as Yami ploped down beside me and gave me a side ways glance. Something in his face told me I wasn't going to like what follow that sigh and my heart sank. </p><p>"What's goin on..." I asked looking from the 3 faces in the room. </p><p>"Look, kid , listen to me and listen well." Yami's voice dropped seeming to try a tentative approach.  My heart seemed to sink even further with his next words. "You're a great fighter, great black bull, great magic knight and all around great kid. You've accomplished so much in the past few years - it's crazy to think about. Everyone in the kingdom loves ya kid. We couldn't be more proud. You know that , right?" I gulped and nodded not trusting my voice to come out properly. "You know your friend 'ere is an awesome magic knight and an outstanding mage." He continued more hesitantly this time. I did a side ways glance in Yuno's direct. He stood there and watched me closely but said nothing.  " I hope that you can be happy for him - support along his new journey he's going to be taking..." </p><p>His voice trailed off as I looked to the couch between us silently. 'How... how could I have lost... how did I fall short of him ... again..." I thought dejectedly. 'I tried so hard... harder than he did... yet he still ...' my eyes began to burn slightly but I continued to remain silent. I could feel that golden gaze burning into me . 'So what did you do then yuno... come to rub it in ?' I thought angrily. </p><p>"Asta," Yami pressed as he put a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>That was the first time he'd used my name in a long time . Seemed to me like he was just waiting to throw that final nail in the coffin.  </p><p>I tightened my fists in my dirty blue pants so hard my knuckles were almost transparent  from sheer force. 'I... I just want to be alone now...' I thought to myself and pulled away from Yami's hand and opened my mouth to speak. That is until Yuno's deep smooth voice spoke up. </p><p>" Asta, are you okay?" </p><p>"Yeah... yeap," I lied and quickly added " I'm super stoked Yuno. I know you'll be a great king" i threw out my hand jumping from my spot on the couch. I continued looking anywhere but his face though. Determined to shake hands and just get away. </p><p>'I think I will take Zora up on those drinks now ' I thought a little bitterly. Hand still out stretched I waited a moment. The room was filled of a deafening silence. </p><p>"Asta," Yuno said. "Look at me." </p><p>" Look, alright, it's fine. The best of us won. That's what we had said wasn't it." I began to rant. "You did it. You're gonna be the wizard king. I'm happy for you I know you'll do great." I looked at his face trying to match he unreadable features. "So, congrats. I wish you the best. I had prior plans this evening though so..." I paused slightly moving my outstretched hand to him again. </p><p>"Plans?" He questioned. Face doing that weird thing it did earlier when he first arrived. " like what?" </p><p>I dropped my hand back to my side and forced a lop sided grin before " Look,  congrats again ok. Zora and I really had plans tonight." I stated and turned on my heel heading for the stairs not looking back as captain Yami called after me. </p><p>When I was sure I was far enough out of sight I began running faster. Just to put distance between me not think of that stupid dream I once had...  'stupid... stupid asta...' I thought bitterly. ' you had no magic. How could you have honestly hoped to be the wizard king? You really do deserve the name 'stupidsta'... you idiot.' I thought more bitterly now as I walked to the heavy wood door of Zora's room. </p><p>I sighed before pounding on the door. " Hey,  Zora. Still want those drinks? " </p><p>The door opened by the word 'drinks'. He looked down at me before pulling me into a tight hug. When his arms wrapped around me I knew that was it. I fell apart as we both dropped to our knees and quiet sobs torn through my throat and I clutched onto him like my life depended on this embrace.</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V</p><p>"- that being said. I have decided who will take my place. He has proved and excelled way beyond any I've watched in my long term of kingdomship." King Julius continued  as he looked at me fondly. "So, it's is with great honor , Yuno,  that I ask you - in front of every captain that you take my place in 5 days time. Should you be willing to take on this role , along with all the hardships there will be great honor. " he finished as he put he hand on my shoulder and smiled his childish smile at me. </p><p>I bowed low on one knee "It would be my greatest honor to follow in your footsteps , sir." </p><p>" I am honored you think so." He laughed quietly and pulled me to my feet once more. " this being said , Yuno will take my place in 5 days at the star festival. Which also concludes our meeting here today , as well." His smile showed the slight wrinkles around his eyes and mouth while he gripped my shoulder. </p><p>"This is gonna kill the kid" I heard Yami,  captian of Asta's squad mumble to the fire red-head next to him. </p><p>"Yes , indeed. I do wonder how he will take the news."  Fuegoleon, replied a slight worried expression on his face. As they stood and walked towards the door. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll have to tell him tonight..." </p><p>"Yuno, I truly am delighted you will be taking my place," said the king as he stepped in my line of sight. "I know you'll do an outstanding job. I look forward to witnessing all you will accomplish." </p><p>I looked away towards where the two captains stood now joined by the blue rose knights and the silver eagles captains as well, all their faces were etched in worry. </p><p>'Asta... I know you won't take this very well...'  I thought watching the captains continued hushed conversations. </p><p>"Is something the matter." King Julius asked touching my shoulder following my gaze. " You're worried of the captains not accepting you perhaps" he questioned with he light blue eyes locked on my gaze now.  </p><p>"No," I shook my head, " that's not it... it's just..." 'it's just what ? You worked for this... earned this... why are you worried about what he'll think ? He should be happy for you.  I scolded myself mentally "it's nothing" I finally replied. </p><p>The kings eyes seem to soften a moment as he hear one of the captains say Asta's name and my shoulders dropped just a fraction of an inch. He then turned to the window looking deep and thought for a moment . After it seeming as if the conversation were over I started to announce my departure. </p><p>"Again, your highness,  than-" </p><p>"Tell me, Yuno, do you have anyone special to you?" He blurted out suddenly. "Perhaps, a lady in one of the royal households? Or maybe in your old home village?" He pressed further. Taken back I stared</p><p>'... yeah.. I do.' I thought defeatedly. ' I'm a sick fuck that is in love with my childhood best friend. Whom -I might add- is a guy.'</p><p>Instead of answering I said "I beg your pardon, your highness,  I'm not sure I know what you mean." </p><p>He waved his hand dismissively "Enough of the formalities. It's Julius. You are going to be a king as well." He urged. He had a intuitive,  and ... playful? look to his face. " there's no one you would want to rule with by your side? Hmm? Perhaps even in one of the magic knights,  even? Someone to hold onto at night's when the sky is full of the radiant stars. Or soak in a springs with after a hard day's work? " </p><p>'Where is this going? ... what..."   my mind reeled at his intrusive grappling. </p><p>"Kin- , Julius, sir, I'm unsure where this is going. "</p><p>"The nights as king do get very lonely sometimes. It's nice to have woman ..." he paused and caught my gaze with his intense stare spoke the next part almost in an accusing mannor, " or man there to hold you through those nights." </p><p>'What... the.. hell. ' mind raced a million miles a second at this point I just stared at this man's eyes that were now full of mirth and resolve. </p><p>"You're telling me you have no one you want there on those nights, Yuno." He smiled ever so slightly. "Cause you know if you announced it to everyone you and him could plan the wedding celebrations and preceeding directly following the festival." He stated matter of factly. </p><p>" H-him..." I stuttered completely embarrassed. " I... I have no idea what you're talking about." '</p><p>'What the fuck is he playing at... is he telling me that Asta and I could... no! Indeed not our friendship would be destroyed.' </p><p>Apparently satisfied by my reaction he looked at me seriously " walk with me out here for a moment will you." We walked out to the balcony and he turned to me . " Yuno,  I'm gonna get to the point. I don't mean to meddle either but it is hard not to notice the draw, the pull, the sheer attraction between the two of you. I've watched it for a long time watching you two grow into the great knights you are today..." he trailed looking towards me now his expression said he spoke nothing but the truth he believed. "I believe the two of you were honestly brought together by destiny. The other half of the circle... soul mates." He finished and stared at me as I stared back. </p><p>' this is a nightmare... has to be. And I'll wake up any moment now....'</p><p>"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean." I denied again ... I couldn't admit to myself after all these years of denying it. I wouldn't.  </p><p>"I'm talking , Yuno,  about you and Asta. " he stated making my blood run cold.</p><p>After a long tense moment of silence I kept my eyes trained towards the barely audible chatter from the captains through the wide open glass doors. " h-... how did you know." I said meekly knowing my face was red as could be by this point. How could I deny it . He saw straight through me like glass. And honestly saying it out load after all these years... felt good. </p><p>"Yuno, Yuno, Yuno, Yuno." He said placing a hand on my shoulder making my attention fall back to him. "I was once your age. I was once in love. I know. I have eyes. I can see. It's plain as day." He laughed "the tension between you drifts far beyond rivalry or freidnly banter... much farther. Sexual even." </p><p>I choked at that . What ?? Do you have no coothe? What is this . Sexual ... I know I do not show that side around anyone! Not even Asta himself. I'm still a virgin. I paniced inside unsure how to get out of the conversation. </p><p>"Relax, my boy. It's normal." He chuckled a little loudly. "You love someone and those feelings come with it. I'm not say you have to find him, throw him against a wall and ravish him. I simply saying the tension is there. I'm not going to push... just don't hold it in and lose your happiness. He stated before he dismissed himself through the glass doors. </p><p>I wonder back over to Klaus mind raced. ' I know for sure I want to be there when yami tells asta... just to make sure he will be alright... and maybe actually... just maybe... " my mind drew on. </p><p>"Pardon, Captain Yami,  right?" I asked looking at the musculare man. " will you be informing Asta of the events here today? " he stared at me for a moment looking uneasy. </p><p>"Hey there , pretty boy,." He grunted " yeah, I think it's best to give him a heads up I think... " he voice carried out before dropping while he still stared at me with the look of apprehension. </p><p>"Alright,"  I straightend slightly and stated "I would like to go with you ,please. To be there to support him." </p><p>He watched me for a long moment before finally he nodded with a short " alright " </p><p>I remaind silent as we prepared to leave and head to the black bulls hideout and my thoughts started to drift. </p><p>---------- </p><p>Asta and I shared a cake smiling as sister lily an and the other children sang to us for our. 7 th birthday.  I looked over at Asta's smiling face. I was filled with a happiness I couldn't explain. </p><p>We closed our eyes grabbed eachothers hands and blew out the candles. </p><p>We laughed and smiled as I wondered what Asta's wish was.. me, I had wished for this moment to never end it felt so right, so safe so happy. Our fingers intertwined as we ate a piece of cake and talked about what we wanted to do after we were finished with our cake. </p><p>"Sister lilly!" Asta yelled running through the grass with a flower behind his back. </p><p>"Yes Asta " she had smiled down at him as he asked her for the 15 th time today- </p><p>"Will you marry me!" She declined him everytime.</p><p>"Why does he always keeps asking." I said quietly to myself as I sat by the river and watched all the bugs skidder along the top effortlessly. </p><p>"She told me no again. " Asta whined as he threw himself next to me. " she can't keep telling me know... it's not fair." He huffed again and threw himself back on the grass. </p><p>I watch him as he frowned at the big tree we now sat under quitely for a moment. </p><p>" well, she does keep telling you 'no'. " I said softly watching him turn his green eyes to me.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. But she has to say yes. Otherwise who would I ever marry?!" He yelled again flailing his arms definitely. "She has to. It has to be someone you love... and I love her" </p><p>We were quiet again for a long while... </p><p>"Hey Asta..." I said. </p><p>"Hmphm?"</p><p>" do you love me ? " I whispered softly... </p><p>Without hesitation he jumped to a sitting position and smiling wide at me. " yes I love you , Yuno. You crazy." </p><p>I stared at him happy he had said it like that. "So you love me and I love you. Right? " </p><p>"Yeap! We sure do" his crazy grin , missing his right front tooth, made me smile back as I said </p><p>"So then if sister Lilly won't marry you, asta... I will just marry you!" I declared looking back into his eyes. </p><p>"Alright, Yuno,  if she keeps turning me down when I'm old enough. We have this deal then! We'll get married when we are old enough! It'll be you and me against the world."  </p><p>And with that we hugged tight and fell back to the smooth grass laughing happily. Not a care in the world. Just blissful happiness together.</p><p>--------------</p><p>I was brought out of my memory by the sound of that same laugh followed by another voice. A lot more harsh and none to pleasant. </p><p>"- ust couldn't live without you" </p><p>The site before me - to say the least - was a suprise. There sat Asta hand on this guy thigh -if my brain served me correctly Zora something along those lines- while his other hand he held the wrist lazily of the arm that was wrapped haphazardly around his neck. </p><p>'What the actual fuck. And he's smiling? What is going on here '   I thought bitterly still slightly stunned as I looked between the two and their situation.  'Hes damn near in his lap too. !  ' mind reeling I finally settled my unhappy stare at Asta.</p><p>"Yuno?" Came his quizzical voice. </p><p>Seeming as if he were in no real hurry to move off this man's lap I stared at him and coldly responded  "Asta," staring at the pair. "Might I inquire what it is you are doing." </p><p>"Wha-" he began only to have captian Yami cut in harshly. </p><p>"Kid, he means you sitting all cozied up with Zora, I believe. "</p><p>'Does everyone know I like this brat?'  I thought angrily. 'So does Asta know too. Is that why he just sat there with that damn grin. Right in front of me? Like damn if you don't like me I get it but don't rub it in my face hanging all over another guy. Like ... I just... why does that make me so damn angry.  I came back from my angered thoughts in time to see Astas back as he walked with that same guy heading towards the stairs case. </p><p>My blood continued to boil before he was picked up and place back on the sofa with a half hearted insult. </p><p>After what felt like forever Asta finally spoke up more quiet than I've seen before.</p><p>"So, uh," he started only receiving a small sigh in return and timidly added "whats goin on?"</p><p>I watched the scene before me the captain of the black bulls , always so brash and harsh and a little over bearing acting completely different. </p><p>He was now softly talking to Asta,  as a father would speak to a scared child. Explaining how far he had come and how much he had accomplished. Expressing his total pride in Asta. </p><p>Though , Asta , just looked down not seeming to pay attention at him explaining that I would be crowned king at the star festival. When Yami still received no answer he gently placed his hand on his should. </p><p>"Asta, are you okay?" I tried softly. Trying to sound as comforting as I could. Truly worried and upset by his silence. </p><p>"Yeah... yeap. I'm super stoked, Yuno." He stated with more malice then I think he realized. " I know you'll be a great king." He said as he threw his hand unhappily in my direction. </p><p>He seemed to completely refuse to look at me. That really just didn't sit well with me. It felt like I was stabbed through the chest. It hurt... </p><p>"Asta," I tried again softly. "Look at me." 'Please smile. Look at me and say anything... please...' I pleaded in my head- wishing more than anything the he would just look at me.</p><p>He finally looked up with pain written all over his face. Face slightly red, dull , glassy eyes brimming with unshed tears. And he forced out - " Look, alright, it's fine. Best of us won. That's what we had said - wasn't it." He demanded. "You did it. You're gonna be the king. I'm so happy for you." He bit out. " I know you'll do great. So, congrats. I wish you the best. Now, I had prior plans this evening so..." he moved his hand a little as if to get me to shake it.</p><p>The last part caught me slightly off guard. "Plans? Like what? " I demanded a bit more harshly then I know I should've have. But it just pissed me off to no end. 'You're supposed to be my best friend and happy for me. But you want to just push me off during what should have been a great accomplishment for me. Just toss me aside like a spoiled child that didn't get his way ' </p><p>"Look, congrats again ok." He stated and dropped his hand. " Zora and I really do have plans tonight." He finished and hurried away towards the stairs case straight ahead.</p><p>I growled in irritation teeth grinding face flaming. </p><p>"Well , that went over well." Klaus finally spoke sarcasticly. </p><p>Staring straight a head watching as his back disappeared up the steps in a sprint. "Where exactly is that ... man's room." I spoke venomously directing my glare to the only one who could answer. </p><p>Yami's worried face looked at me and contemplation ran over his face. Before he sighed lighting a cigarette. " up the stairs fourth door on the left today. .." I stalked towards the stairs unable to contain my angry thoughts that raged. The captain's hand grabbed me on the way by - "I get you're upset . You have every right to be. But just go easy on him, alright. Don't do something you might regret later..." he mumbled calmly. While his light brown eyes looked at me seriously. "Ya know, dad's gotta protect his kid from a rough relationship... so I won't hesitate to take his side if need be. Ya ain't king yet."</p><p>I stared stupidly for a moment. "Yeah, alright" I plainly stated then continued to the stairs.</p><p>'Relationship... huh. I would love that. That is why I had come here in the first place.' I thought as I reached the top of the stairs 'to ask him to rule with me as my-' The train of thought lost as I turn down the corridor only to see Asta in HIS arms. crying and holding him as zora softly stroked his hair. Whispering soothing words in his ears Rocking back and fouth slightly</p><p>'No! That should be me comforting him. ME. Not YOU.'  I seethed stalking forward with only one thought. 'I'll kill you! YOU ARE DEAD'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jealousy to someone clueless??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I cut this chapter shorter so it wasn't so much like last time. Tell me what you think please</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuno P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>"Asta!" I yelled in blind rage. The sheer site of him in Zora's arms fueling the murderous intent. </p><p> </p><p> I saw Asta's red rimmed, tears eyes look up mere seconds before the grainy portal opened and I was once again in front of the black bulls captain and Klaus. Stunned and not understanding what just happened I watched Klaus' unwavering gaze as it pinned me where I stood.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, what happened there, pretty boy?" Came captain Yami's inquisitive tone before he took a drag of the cigarette as he brought my full attention back to him. "Look, I don't... honestly know why you decided to come here today ; I do have a good idea if your attitude towards Asta with Zora is anything to go by - but you need to take a moment to realize the hurt he's feeling." His serious eyes turned away from mine briefly looking at the splintered coffee table as he ran a tired hand through wild brown spikes and continued, "He's crushed put simply. And listening to his outburst 'fore he left definitely told alot of what he's feeling." </p><p> </p><p>"I get that- though I don't understand why he would act this wa-"</p><p> </p><p>"What was the reason?" He interjected. " The reason for you coming here I mean. And don't give me that 'to make sure he's alright' shit. Cause I don't believe that shit for minute." His cold stare returned to me. </p><p> </p><p>'Why does that matter? It's between me and Asta... I... I can handle this on my own..' I thought angrily. 'Why does it seem everyone is in my affairs today.' </p><p> </p><p>"To speak quite frankly , Yuno, I think everyone of the magic knights have known for a long time that you  have ..." Klaus began to speak looking a bit more than uncomfortable as he hesitated. "Had more than friendly feelings towards Asta for a long time." </p><p>"Indeed, I've thought it since the first time I saw you two at the exam. The way you just seemed to glow anytime he would get near you. And let's not forget you protecting him as if it were your own life on the line." Yami added with them both fully faced in my direction. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I I'm sorry captian," said the man that used the portal magic finally bringing our attention to his presence. "Are you saying that Yuno... like ... likes Asta? I mean yes I know it's not unheard of but... are you sure it's not just in brotherly way ?" He finished messing with the green hair by his ear shifting from foot to foot.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter if I do or not. It no one's business but mine." I sneered through clenched teeth. " my love life involves no one here." </p><p> </p><p> "I do believe that they all would disagree with you." Klaus said  with a sigh pushing his glasses up his nose. With one pale slender finger resting on the bridge of his glasses he looked off seemly deep in thought as he added. " though I also agree it's about time you quite hiding it. You've already shown pure jealousy over someone I very seriously doubt would ever be any kind of threat."</p><p>The silence that followed almost felt like a death grip on a mouse trapped in a corner with no hope of escaping. Me being that mouse.</p><p>'How - in a matter of hours - have so many people figured out ... I've fought so hard to keep my feelings away. Yet people that hardly know me... king Julius,  Yami, and Klaus even.... yet Asta notices nothing." I thought before I threw my glare to the empty bottles and plates that littered the dust covered flooring.  'and to assume he means no threat ... was I the only on to see them in eachothers embrace.  On top of eachother at that... how could that be a sign of 'no threat'... or im looking at it all wrong,"  my glare intensified tenfold- I'm sure- as my thoughts wondered further  'maybe they're saying no threat because Asta doesn't feel the same about me in the first place ... that deal we made all those years ago was childish antics  ... nothing more ... why are you so stupid ...' </p><p> </p><p>"I know this may not be wanted right now." Came the gruff harsh voice, "but maybe it's best you really think over your feelings... clear your anger ya' got going on there - then come back and talk to him. He's not in a stable state to talk to-"</p><p> </p><p>" yet he can be crying in that things arms up the steps right?" I demanded as my head snapped forward glaring, doing nothing to hide the venom laced in my voice.. Yami met my glare with a calm face. </p><p> </p><p>"What would fighting him over his want of comfort do ?" Came the cool response. "Will it make him more likely to come to you instead? Nope, knowing the kid he'll turn away from you completely." </p><p> </p><p>"Yami is right, yuno..." came the timid response as I threw a look over my shoulder to the man behind me. " Asta,  he... he had his heart set on this... and everyone couldn't help but encourage him cause we kne-" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you all were wrong... all of you." The broken voice sounded by the stairs. There stood Asta, tear stained face and even more disheveled hair than normal. The group behind him; Zora, Luck, and Magna all looked as if they were ready for the showdown of showdowns. "I lost once again to the great Yuno.  He's always been one step ahead of me. Always will be. What are you still doing here anyway. Didn't get to gloat so you stayed for a while? " he demanded bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm no-"</p><p> </p><p>"Cause honestly I think you should leave."he stated pointedly. " sure you got plenty of plans you need to attend to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, shut up." Yami stated as he walked over to Asta placing a hand on his shoulder." I know you're upset. But quit this tantrum shit.you said yourself he won fair a square so, act like a good rival and congratulate him. He worked just as hard as you did.  The least you could do is be a good sport about it." He nearly shouted the more spoke. "So get over yourself. You lost. Deal with it."</p><p> </p><p>Asta's eyes began filling with fresh tears. And he began to shake as he looked past his captian into my eyes. The raw emotions that ran through his eyes were enough to make me want to do nothing more and grab him and tell him it was all going to be OK. Strok his hair and tell him I would make it better whatever it took. </p><p>"Ah, captain! I know what will settle all of this" Came the high Shrill voice of the electric ball. "An old fashioned good fight to the death! That would cheer Asta up. Seeing his riv-"</p><p>'Really. Is that kid a lunatic. A fight to the death over a simple argument? ' I thought in annoyance. </p><p>"Can it. Not another word from anyone." Yami intervened as he turned to Klaus,  Finral, and I. "Finral, send these guys home. They can come back in a couple days when everyone's had a chance to calm down." He stated the last bit pointedly at me. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir ," the once timid male stated as he opened the portal and followed us through. </p><p> </p><p>Klaus began walking ahead as we walked throught the portal without another glance after he thanked Finral. </p><p>As I went to follow , Finral grabbed my arm gently causing me to look back. </p><p>"Look," he hesitated looking down at the ground uncertainty written on his pale features. "I don't know if what the captain says is true but... if it is... I... " he trailed off seemly lost for words.</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath before finally " I... I do... I do like him ... " saying it again that day felt even better than the first though the sinking feeling of my heart at the vision of Asta looking so hurt, angry, hateful towards me almost made me stop there... " I like him alot. Dare say love even." I began almost like a river flowing - " I always wanted the best for him. To be the one to make him smile if he's sad , comfort him when he's crying, hold him on the darkest nights to the brightest of days... I want to be that special person he needs more than anything... or anyone..." </p><p> </p><p>Realization seemed to brighten his features as his head whirled up to face me. "So you weren't attacking Asta. You were going for Zora! " he half screamed smacking his forehead "I thought you were after Asta and assumed you wer-" </p><p> </p><p>"No, I would never hurt him... " I murmured.</p><p> </p><p>He looked hesitant for a moment before he said "would you like to talk about it ? Like everything I mean . " </p><p>My chest tightened painfully as I turned away looking over the courtyard to the fountain that stood tall under the pale moonlight sky.  </p><p>"Honestly want to know something? " I asked without looking back. </p><p>"S-sure." Came the low response. </p><p>"Growing up, Asta always had to protect me. Weather it be from people picking on me or something I had forgotten to finish for sister Lilly. He would always take the blame so I wouldn't get in trouble or hurt... but that all changed on our seventh birthday." I said thoughtfully a small smile gracing my lips.</p><p>"Changed? How so?" </p><p>I chuckled lightly at the memory "cause that day... by the river ... we made a deal... the deal that would change me from then on. Determined to show Asta I was worth following through. Stupid I know... how could we as children have known , right? But for me ... well for me I meant every word and wanted ... no, want nothing more than to make that a reality..." I trailed off as my smile faded. </p><p>'That won't happen now... he completely hates me... all those years of waiting - for  nothing but heart break as it seems ' Grim as the thoughts were . I couldn't deny them could I? </p><p>There was a short silence before Finral asked. "What was the deal for?" </p><p> This brought me back to face him fully. I looked into his calm violet eyes  taking a moment to assest if I should say. 'Why not? Said so much no sense in a half-assed story'</p><p>Resovel in place I looked to the 'black bulls' uniform answered simply. "We were to get married had sister Lilly not married him by the time we were old enough." Then golden eyes looked back into the soft violet gaze.</p><p>We held eachothers stare for a moment before he turned facing the moonlit court yard with a soft hum.</p><p> </p><p>Asta's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>"Asta!" I heard Yuno's yell and looked up just in time to see his charging form disappear into the portal. </p><p>I looked at Finral in mild confusion before he went through as well closing the portal behind him.</p><p>"What..." I sniffled and looked at Zora just as his head returned to face me. "What the hell just happened?" </p><p>His deep, blue eyes looked back at my puffy, red, green eyes - looking just as lost as I felt with a shrug.</p><p>"What the hell was all that noise? Magna asked as he and Luck walked through the corridor looking slightly worried .</p><p>"Hmm, what was all the yelling?" Asked Luck. </p><p>We were all silent to try an listen if there was anymore yelling going on. When we couldn't hear anything we all looked at each other still confused before Luck stooped to be level with my eyes. </p><p>"Uh, what's wrong Asta? You look like you've been crying." He paused and looked at me still in Zora's lap curiously before adding "better yet , what are you two doing ? " </p><p>Zora put a protective arm around me as he spoke. "Well , pretty boy toy down there is gonna be crowned king. Which means; our little Asta didn't get it. He came here for drinks until I saw the tears in his eyes... " he said and tightened his grip slightly around my shoulders.</p><p> " oh ... I'm so sorry ," Magna began looking down before he an Luck both sat beside us patting my back trying to make me feel better. "Know what, I bet he won't even last as a king anyway. They'll see they picked the wrong guy." Magna shouted fisted in the air as if to show his truthful thought. </p><p>"Yeah, definitely agree! They just haven't see you and I fight yet! They just don't know what they're missing out on !" Luck added .</p><p>We fell in to a quite existence for a moment before Magna growled in aggravation. "What are we still up here for-" and jumped to his feet . " come on we should go see what the hell is going on down there!" </p><p>" oh yeah! I bet there will be a great fight just waiting for us to get there!" Luck's energetic voice followed hoping up as he held my hand -yanking me along. </p><p>'I don't won't to see him right now... I just don't want to see any of them ... or hear there pitiful sorrow filled voices... ' I thought angrily as I let Magna and Luck drag me along. I looked behind to see Zora following as well. 'What was Yuno's deal. Why was he still here...'  turning to face the front as I heard the captain's deep boisterous voice echo through the stairwell. </p><p> </p><p>"-ope, knowing the kid , he'll probably turn away from you completely" </p><p>"Yami's right, Yuno " Finral's voice added an a sure tone. " Asta,  he... he had his heart set on this and all of us couldn't help but encourage him cause we kne-" </p><p>Coming to the end of the stairs I forced my way. In front and saw Finral standing somewhat behind Yuno looking as if he regret speaking by the look he was receiving from Yuno. The captain was still in the same spot on the couch as where I left him though Klaus was now standing off to the side of Yuno slightly in front. </p><p>Having heard enough I mustered up my most angry voice to hide the hurt and tears I had : "Well you all were wrong... all of you I lost once again to the great Yuno. " I paused as my voice broke. Frustrated I continued on angry to show that he got to me "he's always been one step ahead of me... always will be... " the anger finally getting to me I seethed while glaring daggers at said man "What are you still doing here anyway? Didn't get to gloat so you stayed a while ?" </p><p> </p><p>Yuno looked somewhat hurt as he started,    " No, I'm no-" </p><p> </p><p>"Cause, honestly , I think you should leave." I barked out not wanting to hear what he had to say. "'Sure you got plenty or plans you need to-" </p><p> </p><p>I jumped as I felt Yami's death grip on my shoulder - cutting me short. 'How the hell did he get here so quick without my noticing? </p><p>"Kid, shut'up." He glared down harshly. Clearly not amused with my out burst . " I know you're upset but quit the tantrum shit.  You said yourself he won fair and square. So act like a good 'rival'" he spat with air quotes as if mocking the term. " an congratulate him. He worked just as hard as you did. ' least you could do is be a good sport about it. So get over yourself,  you lost. Deal with it." </p><p> </p><p>'Deal with it ?! How can I. He definitely didn't work as hard as I did. I know he couldn't have,' my bitter thoughts eating at my soul and I began shaking harder than I was before and looked at Yuno - eyes burning hot with new tears.  Yeah you got what I wanted. Got what I worked for... I tired so hard. And you get to stand there in all your smug glory... while I'm still at the bottom looking up... you just love that don't you, Yuno.' </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, captain! I know what will settle all of this!" Luck said as he surged with an electrical currant. " an old fashioned good fight to the death! That would cheer Asta up seeing his riv-" </p><p> </p><p>The captain sneered down at all of us shadows looming promises of pure agony and demanded : "Can it! Not another word from anyone! " he grumbled about having to deal with such babies today as he turned to face the other trio that has been silent during this exchange. "Finral,  send these guys home. They can come back in a couple days when everyone's had time to cool down." </p><p>Finral stiffended with a quick salute "yes,sir". And opened a portal that they all disappeared through again. </p><p> </p><p>Yami turned back to us clearly pissed off at having such events take place. He growled before shoving his hand through his hair. </p><p>"You do realize you have made a complete fool of yourself, right.? " he demanded as he turn back to the couch. "You're seriously nothing more than a child." He finished as he threw himself down with a heavy sigh. </p><p> A thick heavy tension fell over the lot of us as we stood by the stairswell. </p><p>"Capta-" I tired</p><p>"Save it, kid. As far as I'm concerned -when he comes be you better have some badass apology in the works. He didn't do a damn thing to you ..." he stated lighting a cigarette. "He came to make sure you would be OK. But you shit on his good nature and care for you. He stayed cause he was worried for you. Not to gloat. " the way his voice elevated with every word was nerve racking to say the least but when it dropped down to his calm voice chills ran through the entirety of my bones. "Kid, he cares for you. More than anyone you've ever met... I just don't understand I guess." </p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't though. He got my dream , what I want-" I yelled </p><p>"No, kid. You're just too stupid to see it!" He said as he stood. " You're so damned worried about you not being crowned king you can't see he-" the sigh that followed sounded a beat defeated before he turn to us and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"He what, captain" Magna asked nervously. </p><p>"Nothing... for now everyone go to your OWN rooms. No more group activities tonight." He looked at Zora then to me " I mean everyone. No drinks with each other either. NOW FUCK OFF THE LOT OF YOU!" </p><p> </p><p>We all took off up the stairs fearing what may happen if we shouldn't. </p><p>"Well, " Zora said as we walked to his room. "Guess we'll get drinks tomorrow ,then. " he hesitated before turning back and cupping my cheek softly as he added "but I think you really should think of an apology for your friend... I think he was a little jealous of us and that's what might have set him off... " he said sounding unsure as he looked in my eyes. </p><p>"Jealous? Of what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well , the position we were in could look quit... interesting, to say  the least ,not knowing the context." He replied as his thumb rubbed my right cheek. </p><p>Confused I looked at him for a minute to see if he would continue. </p><p>"What do you mean?"  I finally asked.</p><p>His face dropped slightly jaw falling slack in disbelief . "You really are TOO innocent ,aren't you ? " </p><p>I just watched him unsure of what he was trying to get at. "Wh-" he put his finger to my lips to stop me as he laughed quietly. </p><p> "Nothing , I'm gonna go to bed alright." His hand dropped to his side and he opened his door. "Night, Asta." He said with a sideway grin. </p><p>"Hey! Wait a mi-" only to have the door shut in my face. I stared at it for what felt like for ever before turning and stalking in the other direction.  </p><p> </p><p>'What the hell does he mean ? What situation were we in ? What does he have to be jealous over? ' I stomped into my room and flopped on the bed staring out the window - at the head of the bed watching the soft moonlight bounce off the trees  'I just dont understand. And captian ... what was he going to say... </p><p>"What am I not seeing ?" I whispered aloud as my mind faded to blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. More than alittle too much to drink...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>---- Asta's bed room.----</p><p> </p><p>"-sta," accompanied the gentle knock that brought me out of the sweet darkness of sleep. "Asta, you awake?" The knocking continued as Noelle's gently voice drifted through the thick wooden door. </p><p>"He still not out of his room ,yet?" Gauche's voice followed. "Listen, come out now and you'll get to hug my little Marie when we get to the festival. But only if your worthless ass comes out here right now!"</p><p>"Yeah it's been almost three whole days. How long do ya think you can stay in there? " Magna added. </p><p>'Why should I leave the room? To listen to them tip-toe around the truth...'  I sighed and rolled away from the door. 'Its not like I have a reason to honestly go out there... besides what did Zora and Yami mean...' I thought as the words rang through my head for the umpteenth time today alone. </p><p>".... maybe  he was jealous" Zora's voice rang followed by Yami's more aggravated one<br/>"... you're just too stupid to see it!" </p><p>'What does that mean? Better yet what does it have to do with anything!?' As my inner terminal continued there was faint flutter of wings followed by the 'tap tap tap' on the window. But I ignored it and stared at the wall ahead of me with a pout. </p><p>"Asta! Oh astaaaaa!" Luck's much louder demanding voice sounded as he beat the door with such force - I was sure it would crack. </p><p>"Dont do that , you idiot!" Magna yelled over him and the pounding stopped "you'll break the damn door." </p><p>The murmur of voices continued wondering if he would come out and take part in socializing momentarily. </p><p>"Maybe we should try later and leave him be for now..." came the barely audible voice of Gordon. Soon he heard sighs and sad understanding murmurs that followed the retreating foot steps. </p><p>"Why does Yuno act like he was the one who was hurt , anyway.  He didn't lose. That smug bastard gets crowned king while I get to watch him take the dream I had." I grumbled feeling utterly hopeless. "Don't see why the king would pick him..." </p><p>"He's a very powerful mage..." the captain's voice rang as if to supply the irritating answer. </p><p>I groaned and turned to face the ceiling. 'Its like everyone just wanted to destroy my happiness... '  I gave a dark , dry chuckle,  'Asta, you fool... happiness was never an option for you ...' </p><p>My aggravated thoughts only sent more terminal screaming through my body. I yanked at my hair and groaned again. </p><p>'And for them to think I would support that smug bastard on 'his journey' ... thier more stupid than I am. I won't even be going to his stupid crowning... he can celebrate himself. Screw him... and for them trying to tell me to be a good sport... I don't need Yuno...'  the sigh that followed was not out of aggravation this time. 'After all we went through as kids... all the times we were there for eachother... he'd cry his out more times than anything else and yet...'  </p><p>My eyes fell to the window before they slid closed with the memories of Yuno's tearful expression that once seemed burned into it only now replaced with him looking down on me with that stupid blank expression. </p><p>'I just ... it's not fair...' thoughts finally drew to a close as I fell into a fitful sleep..</p><p> </p><p>*POUND , POUND ,POUND .*</p><p>My eyes shot open to the dull glow of the setting sun. Feeling slightly dumbfounded I stared at the setting sun wondering what had drew me back to consciousness. </p><p>*POUND, POUND POUND *</p><p>"Kid, get the hell up. I'm gonna break this damn door down." Came the lazy response before the door finally broke inwards to reveal the blonde's maniac smile and the red haired owner of the demanding voice. </p><p>"Oops," Luck laughed and shrugged. </p><p>"Kid, you're still in bed. Seriously." Zora said lazily as he walked to the bed , grabbed my ankles and flinging me across the room back colliding with the wall just beside the fire place. "Oh, you got out of bed for lil ol me? You shouldn't have. But since you're up..." he drawled and he stalked forward and his face broke into a grin "you owe me drinks, and I'm calling in on 'em tonight." </p><p>"Oh yeah!" Yelled Magna and Luck simultaneously looking more determined than I'd seen either of them. </p><p>'When had Magna got here?'  The dumb stricken thought. </p><p>"Look, I'm just not in the moo-"</p><p>"Mood-smood. You're coming. I want the drinks you agreed on three days ago. So, let's get too it." He demanded as he threw me over his should none to gracefully. "Vanessa, luck, Magna, you and me are drinking 'til we don't know our ass from a hole in the ground. No ifs,ands,or buts." He laughed as he strut out my door.</p><p>"Yeap! No objections accepted!" Luck said in a sing song voice. Then his face shadowed in a comical way " less you want to fight me for that objective option" he finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows and lifting the black shirt out as if to show his pride in the idea.</p><p>Strange, I don't think I've ever seen him in regular pants and shirt I briefly thought. Then I dropped my head watching as the floor moved with Zora's weird pants weaving in an out of view with every step.</p><p>"Nope, not happening. He is going to join in all the fun." Vanessa smiled as she leaned down to my face where it hung on Zora's back. She touched her long slim finger to under my chin and lift my eyes. Her normal bra and underwear replaced by light blue, lacey corset and stocking held up by straps on hrr thighs "don't you worry kiddo it'll be the most fun you had all year" </p><p>"Why? Can't you just leave me be" I grumbled and crossed my arms just not in the mood for their antics. </p><p>We were down the stairs almost to the kitchen if the smell was any indication. The delectable smell of a savory chicken, and steak that filled my senses did nothing but remind be of my hunger. Mind and body greedily reminded me I hadn't ate in three days. The loud protest of my stomach erupted laughter as I was thrown to the seat furthest from the door and closest to Luck's energetic posture. </p><p>"Ooh Asta! You must be so hungry! I made all of your favorites!" Charmy beamed around the puffy sheep that stood in the middle of the room stirring the pot in front of him. </p><p>"Bout time , stupidsta." Noelle said as she placed an over flowing plate of steak, greens, mashed potatoes,  and a huge chicken leg infront of me. Her hard look softened before she threw her arms around me. "I was so worried about you." </p><p>"Indeed, our very best friend , Asta's  absence truly made things more than a little dark."  Gordon added from across the table with a scary grin. He seemingly pulled a creepy doll of myself out of no where and it placed with the rest of the members' dolls at the mini table infront of him. </p><p>"Enough, don't crowd him." Zora said as he pushed Noelle out of the way, as she huffed in irritation and threw her hair over her right shoulder. "Now," Zora -ignored her- and placed his cool hand to my chin before he brought up a glass of brown liquid and a sly smile widen showing the pointy teeth more fully. "Down the hatch , sweetie pie-"</p><p>That was the only warning I got before the harsh burning liquid was put in my mouth and I began to sputter. The warmth followed the trail all the way to my stomach.  I coughed slightly before he repeated the action a second time. </p><p>"He should definitely eat before you continue. Or he will surely be sick" Gauche slurred slightly looking over a picture - no doubt of Marie - clearly having had a couple drinks himself. </p><p>Ignoring their exchange I began to scarf down the delectable food in front of me. As i was halfway done with one plate Charmy came with stars in her eyes and placed another full plate in front of me. </p><p>I looked over as Zora's laugh caught my attention and Vanessa - spilling what I assumed was whiskey-  while they laughed at Magna choking and spitting the liquid everywhere. </p><p>I smiled with a small chuckle for the first time in three days forgetting I was upset. Looking back to the table I saw the black labeled bottle in front of me. </p><p>The fuzzy feeling that had began to grow only pushed my hand forward as I yanked the bottle up 'down the hatch, then. It's better to join in the fun right?' Head thrown back I gulped twice and coughed slightly. </p><p>"'Atta boy!" Luck screamed as I repeated the motion laughing . </p><p>We all continued laughing drinking and eating . Not entirely sure how long. But it was long enough for the sky to have grown almost pitch black I noticed after I finished the second black label whiskey 'without the burn'  or maybe it was the fuzziness that clouded his senses 'maybe drunk I am " I thought as I looked hazily over to Luck and Vanessa as they were drawing on Magna's sleeping shirtless figure. </p><p>'He should've.. know better,..' I thought as I took another swig. </p><p>He had passed out after drunkenly demanding no one could take him right now as he ripped his shirt in half only to fall back on the round table. </p><p>Gauche was also passed out with a stupid smile as he clutched the picture to his face with a soft smile while leaning over the table. Charmy was laid on the fluffy sheep snoring as she chewed the bone in her mouth. Noelle had left after they all were clearly more than alittle intoxicated- claiming she wanted to be alive in the morning. Gordon ,and Grey had also disappeared somewhere around the begin of his second bottle? He couldn't remember.</p><p>'This feels great...'  I thought happily while taking another swig watching the alcohol through hazy eyes. I moved a little closer to the bottle to see the liquid better as my vision seemed to shift sideways. </p><p>The hand on my shoulder accompanied by the laugh caused my hazy mind to look in Zora's direction. </p><p>I beamed up drunken stooper with a lopsided grin.  "Zora! W-w-here yah been all mah l- lif" I hicupped and laughed stupidly taking another gulp " you be m-i-a all nigh" I slurred as I hugged his bare torso. </p><p>"No , I haven't" he laughed and drank out of the bottle in his hand as he put his arms around me in an effort of keeping us steady. </p><p>"I think you have had enough." The hard voice of the captain came from somewhere  and everyone froze looking in his direct... that is everyone except me as my brain seemed to miss the mood in the room.</p><p>I giggled slightly as I leaned on Zora to keep myself upright. As I went to throw my bottle back again it was ripped from my hands and  the hard , naked body I had once used for standing disappeared and I fell forward. </p><p>'Oh shit. I'm going down,' My fuzzy, numbed mind supplied in slow motion and I clinched my eyes shut to brace for impact. </p><p>Instead of hitting the cold hard floor , I felt a warm solid surface as beige with blue fur trim surrounded my vision.</p><p>My mind couldn't seem to catch up fast enough and my head spun feeling everything hit me at once from standing for the first time since I began drinking that night. </p><p>Numb hands grabbed the soft  fabric in a vain attempt to stop everything from spinning in return I felt the surface some how wrap around me. </p><p>'I really must be drunk... surfaces can't hold you, stupid I don't like this feeling.. shouldn't have drank so much,' I mentally scolded myself and I rubbed my face into the solid object and breathed in deep to try stopping the vile feeling in my gut.  </p><p>The scent that filled my nose seemed to calm me alot. Taking another breath I leaned more fully into the figure while it pat my back and rubbed in slow circles. </p><p>"What the hell is wrong with all of you" Yami's voice yelled as I peaked an eye in the direct of the voice. 'When had he gotten here... why's he sound so mad?- my mind tried to play catch-up though it failed miserably  "Get out, of hear actually. I don't want to hear it. I'm gone for three hours and come back to the lot of you shitfaced." He ranted on throwing empty bottles across the room. </p><p>"I don't feel so good," I muttered. The last thought I remember clutching to the body infront of me as everything went black...</p><p> </p><p>Yuno's P.O.V. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, pausing in packing my few belongings looking around the lavish red, white blue and golds before coming to rest on the high window. </p><p>'Its been three days... I wonder if maybe Asta is still mad' I grimly thought as I watched the bird perch by the open window. 'Or maybe they just forgot to come get me...' </p><p> </p><p>-slight flashback-</p><p>Finral looked back at me after we sat in silence for a while. No other sound but the trickling of the fountain and grasshoppers off in the distance. </p><p>" Well to be honest, the more I think about it- the more I like the idea of you two together" he said finally in a approving tone. "You guys really are always so happy around eachother. And Asta seems to light up brighter than ever around you." </p><p>"Heh," I started sarcasticly "definitely wasn't that way tonight at all... he hates me... " </p><p>"Nah, I don't believe that for a minute." He persed his lips before adding " he just wasn't ready to hear that he wasn't going to be the king. So the kid inside him just took place instead of his logical thought process." </p><p>I looked at him sadly. " yeah, I can only hope..." </p><p>He looked torn for a minute as he stared at me intensely "So can I ask you something else?" I looked at him with short nod "what was the real reason you had came tonight?" </p><p>'Well that should've been expected ' my mind supplied as we looked at eachother. </p><p>"Honestly, " I laughed with no trace of humor "I was going to do something the king had said... and try to make that deal we had made so long ago , a reality" I dropped my gaze from his in a frustrated sigh "See what good that did me though" </p><p>"Oh, I see" and the silence was back .</p><p>'Why would I have thought it would actually work though... I honestly thought I could just barge up to him 0and do what... what was the plan? Just tell him of how I've dreamed of marrying him since we were little? Confess my love? ' I sucked my teeth at the foolishness I had shown I was capable of.</p><p>"I think it will work out , you know that." Came the calm declaration from Finral. "I know it actually.  You just have to wait until he calms down..." he paused and pat my shoulder " after he's had time to cool down Yami and I will come get you, okay?" With that he was gone...</p><p>--end flash--</p><p>The last few days had been hectic with going to sign this paper or that document. Or going to show the room I would be occupying or other various task I was pulled away for. </p><p>'Actually today is the first day I've done nothing but sit here watching the sun beam down. Shining off everything it touched.' I sighed again. </p><p>It was well past noon and the bright rays did nothing to brighten my mood and instead I sat sulking. </p><p>A knock in the door brought my attention back in the room. </p><p>"Its open" I stated and watched at the orange-haired mage peek in timidly. "Mimosa,  how are you ?" </p><p>She smiled , opening the door the rest of the way. "I'm so proud of you, Yuno. You're getting crowned the day after tomorrow... it's truly exciting " she said in her cheery voice </p><p>Though I didn't fully share her excitement. 'Exciting how... I'm gonna lose Asta in all of this...'  I did return her smile with a small one of my own . </p><p>"So, you just finishing packing?" She inquired. "I can help if you want" </p><p>"No, I'm done , now. I honestly didn't have much to pack." </p><p>She smiled warmly and grabbed me softly around the waist a bit shocked I looked at the arms around my midsection before giving them an awkward pat.  She released me almost as fast as she had grabbed me thankfully . </p><p>"I'm really gonna miss you. I think we all are."her small voice said after a few moments "you've become such a big part in our lives. It will be hard not having you here." </p><p>"Thank you, I feel the same" I said quietly . </p><p>"Yuno, Captain Yami of the black bulls is here to see you." Klaus' voice cut in from the doorway as he watched the awkward scene before him.</p><p>'So they didn't forget me'  I thought and smiled fully unable to hide the joy I had. 'Does this mean Asta has calmed down?'</p><p>"Should I tell him you'll be down in a litt-" </p><p>"No, that isn't necessary. " I cut quickly while walking past him "I'm going now to meet him. Where is he ? " </p><p>Klaus pushed his glasses up his nose and walked beside me. "He's out by the entrance to the grand room." He paused as he grabbed my shoulder "You do know exactly what you want , right?" </p><p>I nodded "Yes, no doubt in my mind."  He seemed satisfied and released my shoulder with a small 'good luck' before I finally caught glimpse of the two men ,standing by the by the hallway of the grand room, seemingly lost in idle chit-chat. </p><p>"Good afternoon, gentlemen. " I stated trying to keep the excitement I was feeling hidden. "To be honest I thought you guys had forgotten about " I finished coming to a stop infront of the two. </p><p>"No we haven't,  pretty boy. Just Asta hasn't exactly..." Yami trailed off looking to Finral for some kind of help.</p><p>"He hasn't exactly come out of his room... not even to eat." Finral stated </p><p>"Oh, so he's still..." 'of course he is you idiot'  I clamped my mouth shut and shook my head. "So, what can I do..." - the thought to die in a hole crossed my mind grimly. </p><p>"Honestly,  I'm hoping that you being there might get him out of the funk you know" Yami said voice sounding positive this idea was the best that could have. "Though before hand... let's get some grub and chat for a little." He added lightly.</p><p>We agreed on a new fancy place. The walls were light pink with red trim. Accents of gold and sliver displayed in the rhythmic atmosphere. The huge chandelier, giving it a soft amber glow. </p><p>"Welcome to the Zoellic. Just you three today ?" The petite blonde with bright green eyes welcomed us. </p><p>'Her eyes are almost the same shade as Asta's ' I thought fondly as she led us to a table towards the back. </p><p>"Shew, this place is fancy" Yami loudly stated "gomna cost me an arm an a leg".</p><p>"Hmm I have it covered actually," I stated absent mindedly. </p><p> After the food was ordered and arrived we ate while our table filled with idle chatter. Though none of it pertaining to the one thing I wanted. </p><p>'So he's not even come out to eat ' I thought while I pushed a piece of steak around the plate idlely. I sighed. </p><p>"What I really want to talk about is hard for me to explain..." Yami's soft voice stated looking at me sternly. " have you figured out what exactly you want from Asta?" </p><p>'Yes I want to marry him, show everyone how much I love him by doing so. Followed by taking him into our bedroom and... ' I shook my head slightly 'Maybe all the how-to books weren't such a good Idea after all . I mentally cursed as I felt my face redden slightly</p><p>I looked back to Yami's expression and my face darkened more considerably at the smirk he had in place and I wondered if he could read my mind.</p><p>"I ain't asking for no sexual premise." He chuckled my ears and face now a blaze. "Simply if you've made up your mind on if this is just a..." he pressed his finger to his lips "conquest? Or if this is something you seriously want. I know Finral , here,  told me you have had this deal or something like that but... Asta is like a son to me... and well... I guess you can consider this a father-in-law kinda meeting. " </p><p>My jaw dropped and I felt utterly baffled. I stared at Yami as he took a drink and return his hard gaze expectantly to my own. Brown eyes hard but tender somehow. </p><p>"I do want to be with Asta... in more ways then one..." I finally settled with the response. "I have for a very long time. I want nothing more than to be beside him no matter the cost." </p><p>The captain nodded. "Then I got a couple tips for ya, pretty boy." He took a drag of the ever present cigarette . With a huff continued "firstly, cut the jealousy crap. I think in the end he'll feel you're pushing everyone away from him. Though, yes , I am quite sure that Zora does have some kind of feelings towards him- Asta is completely oblivious to it. Hell,  he don't even know what flirting is." He shook his head </p><p>"I would agree with that. He honestly never notices anyone advances. Or maybe he is just real good at hiding that he does." Finral chimed in with a laugh. </p><p>"Yeah, I doubt he does honestly. But , anyways," Yami said blandly with a groan as he looked out to the darkened sky. "What I'm trying to get at; if you see Zora with Asta in a ... peculiar looking state, try inserting yourself in a way that isn't boarderlining  murder. " </p><p>"I will indeed try... the last ting I want is to push Asta away though I'm not sure he'd actually agree to it in the first place..." </p><p>We fell quiet as the waiter came back bringing the bill and I handed her the money telling her to keep the change. </p><p>Finral seemed to perk up so suddenly it caused Yami and I to jerk in surprise at his outburst; "I've got it! You guys always liked to make deals, right? So why not give him the idea as a deal instead of asking him to marry you ?" </p><p>"Huh" we both said in unison as I gawked slightly. </p><p>"Hear me out. Why not instead of asking to marry like you would someone else. Why not ask him to be co-king - though I know that's not a thing- tell him he would be part wizard king as your spouse." He finished crossing his arms in pride.</p><p>"That makes no-" </p><p>"Actually., that's perfect." I stated. " You're a genius!" And smacked his shoulder approvingly. </p><p>The rest of the conversation was in quiet planning before we finally left to head to the bulls hideout. My resolve now fully installed in my very being. I would make a deal with Asta. A deal he simply could refuse. </p><p>Walking into the hideout, loud boisterous laughter , slurred words, and stale alcohol filled the air. Finral ,Yami and I shared a confused look before following the sound into the kitchen area. </p><p>Empty whiskey bottles littered the floor along with stray food, broken furniture or plates. Two people were drawing crude obscenities on the sleeping from on the table laughing still unaware of our presence. </p><p>"-w- -hicup - here yah be all -hicup- lif-" the drunken giggled pulled My attention to none other then Asta. His blonde hair more disheveled and missing the head band, face a dark pink and just completely incapacitated to any coherent thought. He tried to stand but fell into the very naked chest of Zora's "You be Mia -hicup- allll nigh - "  Asta hugged the taller form infront of him with those arms hugging back Whispering in his ear.</p><p>' I swear this has got to be a joke. Everytime I come here there's something with you.' I thought anger clouding my vision . Before I got too far Yami grabbed my shoulder as if to say 'we just talked about this' .</p><p>" I just want to go to Asta " my defeated sigh slipped through my lips "I just want to be there. I don't want him hanging on to another man like that..." </p><p>He seemed to pause for a second in delhliberatuon. With a short nod and push we both walked to the two just as Asta was going to take another drink. Just to have Yami rip the bottle from his hands. Turning the dark eyes to Zora in gruff unhappy "I think you have had enough" then grabbing Zora by his neck "you need to back off right now." </p><p>"Yes s-s-sir." He stumbled as he walked off.</p><p>Though to where I'm unsure as Asta's drunken giggling brought my attention to him just in time to stop his plumit to the ground. Asta's hand clutched blindly at the fabric of my golden dawn uniform seeming as if it were the only thing that grounded him to the here an now. His eyes were unfocused and he reeked of booze. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around him as he swayed slightly, rubbing circles in his back trying to calm him. </p><p>"It's alright Asta,  I've got you." I murmured softly into his hair. I felt his body tremble and he no longer held himself up leaning on me completely.  "Its ok Asta,  it's all going to be ok..." I froze slightly as he nuzzled his head into my chest and took a deep draw of air, feeling the blush heat my cheeks but continued to rub his back. </p><p>"What the hell is wrong with all of you ?" The captain's demand was far from calm and case in point he threw a few empty bottles shattering where they landed " Get out of here actually, I don't want to hear it. I'm gone three hours and come back to lot of you shitfaced!" He finished looking like he was set for a murder spree. </p><p>Astas face rubbing in to my chest brought my full attention to him when his hardly audible whine "I don't feel so good" and the loosened grip on my uniform. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment of calling his name and shaking him with no response Yami's voice softly said </p><p>"He's passed out. He hasn't drank before to my knowledge so I'm sure his body just couldn't handle it..." he paused and patted my shoulder. "You want to stay here you're more than welcome to. He'll feel like hell tomorrow - might be nice to have you to comfort him."</p><p>" there will be no privacy here for them I'm afraid." Came the deep voice from a tall pale figure with dark circles around his eyes. "The rest of our friends broke down the door to get him out of his room of solitude." </p><p>"Then you can take the other room next to it unless you'd rather go back to your own place." Yami hummed glancing back to me.</p><p>I hesitated and thought it though. Admittedly,  it was probably a better choice to stay here for Asta to not have to adjust , but my room has a bathroom in it and would avoid potential vomit clean up. And with that thought I agreed on returning to my room with Asta. </p><p>"Dont do anything I wouldn't." Yami stated smoothly as he glanced my way to watch my face grow redder than a tomato. </p><p>"I-i-i would not -" </p><p>"Finral, think you can send these two back to pretty boys place "  he laughed.</p><p>"Yes, of course,  though I'm not able to get you directly to your room since I haven't been in side it. Will that be alright. " came the quick response as he watched me while he threw another bottle away. </p><p>"Yes, that's fine. Thank you, I really appreciate all your guys help." I stated gratefully as the grainy black and grey portal opened in front of Asta and I.  Shifting gently as not to disturb him I cradled him to my chest watching his face wince slightly in displeasure. Turning with one final nod I went through. </p><p>'He's still as light as ever. No matter how much muscle you get you always feel light as a feather to me... I wonder what you would say by the way I'm carrying you right  I chuckled body on autopilot making my way through the darkened halls and up to my room. Gently kicking the door open I felt Asta cuddle closer in my arms. " I could get used to this"  I said quietly. Asta's sigh made my anxiety and self hatred from earlier seem like a long lost memory. </p><p>Asta groaned slightly bringing me back to the realization at hand. I sat on the edge of the bed, Asta still seated securely in my arms, and examined his beautiful face. 'He truly is perfect. Flaws and all '  I brushed a stray hair out of his face distantly wondering where his head band was and why he didn't have it on. </p><p>The figure groaned again in discomfort and I laid him on the bed before silently grabbing the trash pal from the bathroom and placing it beside the bed. </p><p>Walking to the other side of the queensized mattress I removed Asta's shoes before tucking his form in the white comforter. I watch for a moment in aw as he snuggled with a happy sigh.</p><p>  I remember when you would always cuddle next to me when you had nightmares. '  I laughed at the thought turning to do my nightly routine before bed. ''You and I have to touch ! That's the only way you'll be there to help me fight 'em." You would demand putting your head in the crook of my neck leaving no room for discussion and I'd hold you until long after we fell asleep.' </p><p>"Those are the times I loved the most" I sighed turning the lights out and climbing into bed. "The nights you sought me for comfort." </p><p>The form next to me seemed to sense my presence as it rolled to face me eyes barely opened. He smiled drunkenly and murmured something incomprehensible and pull himself to my side. My heart sped up not caring if it was only because of your drunken state.</p><p>'This is the way I want every day to end. You and me in bed cuddling. Intangled in eachothers embrace. I thought happily as I watched  Asta licked his lips unconsciousnessly in his sleep. The pale moon light glistening off them. Without thinking I leaned forward pressing my cool tingling lips to his so softly almost as if they hadn't touched at all. I pulled back and watched the small smile on his lips as he sighed. </p><p>I pulled him closer and tucked his head under my chin - the happiest sigh escaped my lips before I fell into the best sleep I've had in years....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Opposite sides of the coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not so sure about this chapter guys... I put alot of time into it and I just dont know so please let me know . I won't start on the next chapter until you guys are happy with this one so .... let me know  please</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>Some soft movements began to pull me from unconsciousness. The warmth next to me shifted slightly with a soft groan.</p><p>'Hm, who is ...,' I thought peaking one eye opened to peer at the sleeping figure next to me. I smiled looking down to Asta as he moved a little close squeezing his eyes shut. 'That's right, I brought Asta here last night.' I sighed happily before propping myself on one elbow. </p><p>His face was turned into a slight frown, lips persed together in a pout with a crease in his brow. A bit of hair fell over his face when he moved a little more with a pained whine only to settle again. </p><p>'You always sleept so crazy I didn't think you would still be in my arms this morning ' I thought with a chuckle and reached out to tuck the wild strands away only to freeze as Asta's eye shot up face pale as he clamped a hand over his face with a slight gag.</p><p>Pancied, I launched for the trash bin just in time - he shoot up and proceed to vomit harshly. </p><p>An audible cry sounded before he lerched his gut again. "It's alright, " I cooed softly rubbing gentle circles on his back. "Breathe, its ok" </p><p>"I don't feel good" he cried, face still in the trash bin "kill me , please..." he gaged again " put me outta my misery" </p><p>"It will pass , Asta" I chuckled "you're being a bit dramatic" </p><p>"Says you. You're not dying" he heaved for a moment and breathed slowly .</p><p>I untangled myself for the blankets to grab a cool cloth from the bathroom.  Filling a glass of water I walked back into my room to see Asta looking around the room confused. </p><p>"You're in my room" I provided as I handed him the water watching him down it greedily. "Tell me, what do you remember from last night. Why did you drink so much?" I said sitting on his side of the bed. </p><p>"Honestly, I don't remember much... I remember Zora throwing me over his shoulder ... and eating food..." he said fingers to his lips thinking before his face paled again and he paused.</p><p>"Asta what's wron" I started before he proceeded to throw up down the front of my shirt stopping any train of thought I had going. 'What just happened?'  Dumbfounded I looked from my lap to Asta's frantic dry heaving. </p><p>"Sorry,  I didn't mean to..." he trailed off before grabbing the bin and continuing his ministrations only in the proper place this time.</p><p>'Did that really just happen...' the smell making me qeezy. 'Now I definitely need to get cleaned along with cleaning the sheets...'  I thought as I watched the foul chunks slide to the carpeted floor landing in between my feet. </p><p>I looked up at Asta's raspy voice "I can't remember anything much more than that... I just remember feeling warm and fuzzy... I'm... sorry bout that." He finished sheepishly watching me as I slowly stood up and stripped the soiled clothing to nothing but black underwear. </p><p>"Its... it's okay..." I said while tossing the clothes in the direction of the door. I walked back grimacing at the continued heaving and whining. "Are you okay, Asta? Need more water?" Patting his back as he shook.</p><p>"N-no. How did I get here, anyway " he asked while I wipe sweat droplets with a cool rag "I dont remember anything" </p><p>"To be honest, when I got there you were already very intoxicated ... very sloppily drunk so I don't know anything until after I got there and stopped you from hitting the ground. " </p><p>After another fit of throwing up he looked back to me - green eyes meeting my golden gaze - worry on the smooth features "I don't remember that... I..." </p><p>"What Asta?" I asked as his fist tightened and he looked away to the blankets pooled in his lap.  The shirt he was wearing clung to his sweat covered form. </p><p>"I just... I have to tell you something..." he hesitated refusing to look at me. "Part of me ... I... it's just..." </p><p>'What is so hard for you to tell me , Asta?' Watching his struggle making every nerve in my body tense. </p><p>The air around us was thick and quiet for a while. Sitting there watching the emotions run over his features. I began to fidget. 'it's not like you to be silent . say what's on your mind. Just say it-' </p><p>The gag that finally broke the silence followed but the sounds of it hitting the trash can brought me back to the matter at hand. </p><p>"Asta, let's get you cleaned up , okay?" I sighed and I went and filled the tub up still hearing him emptying the contents of his stomach. </p><p>'Getting this foul smell off me is something that might ease my tension , anyway. Plus a warm bath might help Asta as well... ' My face began to get a little warm . 'That would mean we were in the tub together... naked...' face even more red I slapped my face. 'Seriously, Yuno what the hell? You and Asta have gotten baths together plenty of times. What's so different about it now... 'smacking my head a couple more times 'because you idiot... those damn books have made you a horny pervert...' I sighed.</p><p>"Yea... maybe a bath would make my mind clear up some" Asta's voice said from beside me cause me to jump with an audible yelp. </p><p>Turning my wide golden stare to face the voice "Asta! W-When did you get in..." only to realize that Asta was ,indeed very ready for the bath. </p><p>He was looking at the bath , completely nude , "the steam might help calm my stomach , I think. " he said and turned to face me. "Huh, what's wrong ,yuno? You feeling okay?" </p><p>"Er, yeah. Just startled me, thought you were still in the room..." I said as my eyes fell over Asta's body slowly before I turned to the tub again. 'Ugh, stop it Yuno. God you're a pervert!' " My face is just cause the water has made it fairly warm in here." I said keeping focused on the tub in front of me. </p><p>He moved forward with a quiet 'ok' as he stepped in the tub. The soft moan that escaped him did nothing to help my jumbled thoughts. I watched his muscles dance under the smooth tanned skin. The way his round cheeks sunk under the water as he went down to his chin. </p><p>'How am I supposed to get in the bath without ... ' I shook my head 'this wasn't such a good idea... I'll have to think of something... anything else instead of  pushing him against the tub and kiss-  stop it you idiot... getting hard now will not help anything...' with a shaking breathe I looked up watching Asta rub his temples with his eyes closed. 'You can do this. Just don't think of anything, don't stare. It's not a big deal- it's just a bath.'</p><p>With that in mind I slowly took of my boxers. Taking a couple steps and looking back to the tub I saw green eyes hovering about the edge of the tub watching me intently. </p><p>"W-what, what are you staring at ?" I said covering my parts , face flaming hot. </p><p>"I wasn't staring!" He yelled throwing his arms up. "I just looked at you." He crossed his arms over his chest "not like I ain't seen you naked before anyway so who cares"</p><p>"I wasn't saying that!" I said with a growl. As I got in the tub with him. I began washing myself with my back facing him to hide my face. </p><p>"Look, Yuno..." Asta's finally said after I had washed my face causing me to glance his way. " I... I kinda ... I am upset you are getting crowned king ... I know I shouldn't be - but I am. " </p><p>"Asta, I don't want you upse-" </p><p>" Yuno, shut up a minute..." he said angrily glaring at the water. "I mean it. I'm actually mad... I know I shouldn't but I hate you for it" the green eyes glared at me. "I just hate you! I really really really hate you. You always get everything I want. You got your grimoire before me, got accepted into the magic knights without trouble,  and now you took my dream of becoming the wizard king. You always get what you want!" </p><p>He stopped grinding his teeth in frustration with glassy eyes. </p><p>"You hate ...me..." I repeated </p><p>"Yes, I hate you. You're so stuck up. You always look down on me. No one is good enough but you! All those times when we were kids you would cry like a baby and now you think you're just hot shit-"</p><p>'You are wrong Asta... I never thought I was better than you... I just ...' i thought with eyes burning but remaining silent listening to what he had to say. </p><p>" always walk around on your high horse. Always try to beat me at everything-" </p><p>'You always turned everything into a competition. I just played along to watch you laugh after throwing a fit. Accusing me of cheating or wanting to do it again ' </p><p>"You always think you're so perfect and I hate you!" He finished yelling and all was silent except the drop of the faucet into the water.</p><p>'You hate me. For competitions you would make... hate me for just wanting to be good enough for... you' I couldn't stop the hot tears finally sliding down my cheek. 'You hate me while I'm the fool that loves you... how ironic huh, Asta?' I thought as a soft choking sound escaped my throat. </p><p>"See there you go again..." he said harshly as he washed off his body. "Cry-baby ,Yuno . Yet , your wizard king material" he bit out and threw his head under the water , rinsing the suds out vigorously. </p><p>"You know,  Asta..." I spoke quietly voice thick and throat feeling too tight. "I never thought I was better than you... in fact I actually wanted ..." my voice cracked and I looked him in the eyes "to be good enough for you. So I would play your little games, races, and humor you with your silly and brash antics all to see you smile. Because , I..." i paused trying to swallow the lump in my throat... </p><p>'yeap, pathetic yuno, gets told you're hated and you tell him your in love ? ' I thought bitterly clenched my jaw and pulled in a tight hug like it would be our last </p><p>" because I love you, Asta... I have since we were kids..." letting go I stood up and stepped of of the tub. Wrapping the towel around me I added "But I get it now. So forget about me and I'll leave you alone..." and with that I left the bathroom an slide down the door before falling apart completely. </p><p>How could you be so stupid? Why would I ever think happily ever after exsits for me of all people... a useless orphan...' I heard the water shift behind the door and quickly got dressed before leaving the room without a glance as Asta walked out of the bath. 'I just need some air...' </p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>I groaned slightly turning to the warmth to my left only to grunt again when the sun hit my closed eyelids.<br/>'Stupid sun. Ugh I feel like shit' my turning stomach made me cram my mouth shut and my eyes flew open before I threw up into the trash can that was handed to. </p><p>I faintly heard someone say something before my stomach decided it was time to eject more of last night's dinner. </p><p>"I don't feel good" my voice echoed and the foul smell of stomach acid and undigested steak made me gag . " Kill me please, put me out of my misery " I whined helplessly. </p><p>"It will pass, Asta." Came a smooth familiar voice followed by a soft chuckle. "You're being dramatic " </p><p>The mattress shifted as I heaved a couple more times before taking a deep breath. I looked up trying to figure where I was and how I got here. 'What the hell happened. This is not my room I know that much. But then who's room is it? '</p><p>My eyes finally stopped seeing Yuno's tall figure walking to me. He had lose grey pants on and his normal tight black shirt. Though the shirt seemed alot tighter than I remembered. </p><p>"Says you! You're not dying" I said aggravated and looked back around the expensive looking room. </p><p>"You're in my room" Yuno said from beside me now as he handed me a glass of water. I snatched the glass and downed it like I had never saw water in my life. The water seemed to help my stomach. "Tell me, what do you remember from last night? Why did you drink so much?" With that he sat in from of me. </p><p>'I don't remember shit. I know I was in my room then in the kitchen... and feeling fuzzy and warm... but that's it...' I thought in confusion.</p><p>With a sigh , "Honestly,  I don't remember much... I remember Zora throwing me over his shoulder,  eating food..." the thought of eating made me pause and my stomach churned hard . </p><p>"Asta, what's wron-" without any further warning my stomach erupted and hit Yuno in his chest , lap and bed. </p><p>"S-sorry I didn't mean to- " I started before yanking the trash can ejecting my stomach once more. When my stomach seemed to calm down a little I looked up to see Yuno getting undressed looking uncomfortable. <br/>"I don't remember anything much more than that" I started with a shaking breathe. "Last thing I remember is feeling warm and fuzzy." Looking into his face nervously and alittle embarrassed that I threw up on him.  "I'm sorry about though"</p><p> </p><p> I rubbed the back of my head before that awful feeling returned . I whined with my head in the trash can again. I dully heard yuno say something as he pressed a cool rag to my forehead gently. </p><p>When I looked back up I felt Yuno patting my back and rubbing small circles as he softly asked "Are you okay,  Asta? Need more water?" </p><p>"N-no. How did I get here anyway?" 'I definitely know I was at the hideout with everyone. I know I was and he was not there ... was he?' My mind dug for a second before Yuno's voice broke in.</p><p>"To be honest, when I got there you were already very-" My stomach heaved again. "-stopped you from hitting the ground" I barely heard him and brought my face back to him.</p><p>"I don't remember any of that... I " I stopped, watching Yuno as he looked at me curiously. <br/>'I hate you... ' I thought angrily watching him drop his hand from my back. </p><p>"What, Asta ?" He questioned softly,  I looked to him, his soft golden gaze watching me. </p><p>"I just...  I have to tell you something..." I faltered and watched my hands. "Part of me... I... it's just... " I sighed harshly. </p><p>'Why can't I just freaking say it. I thought of all I would tell him when I got the chance and here it is... tell him stupid!' I opened my mouth after a moment but my stomach decided there was no time like the present to add to the contents of the trash bin.</p><p>After a moment I felt Yuno stand up and say "Asta,  let's get you cleaned up okay ?" Before he disappeared into what I assumed was the bathroom as I heard water rush to life. </p><p>'I'm going to tell him. I will tell him exactly how I feel today. Maybe that will make me feel better... but then why does it make my chest feel tight...." I growled to my self while I got undressed. </p><p>I heard a hard slap that brought me out of my thoughts. "What the hell? " I whispered and started to the door Yuno had entered. </p><p>The bathroom was huge- that's an understatement. The white walls were adorned with gold accents that glittered with the light with a huge mirror that almost took up the whole wall to the left above a huge sink.</p><p>I looked a little more left and saw Yuno infront of a huge white tub with steam rising off the water. 'Damn that things ridiculously over sized for one person! You could easily for three people in there cross-legged I bet ' I thought in amazement walking towards where Yuno stood as he smacked himself in the head a couple times. </p><p>'What is your problem, weirdo,.' I thought while watching him closely. </p><p>"Yea, maybe a bath would make my mind clear up some." I stated and watched Yuno jump slightly </p><p>Turning his wide eyes on me he yelped "Asta," his face turning pinker than it already was. "When did you get in ..." </p><p>"The steam might help calm my stomach" I cut in and looked back to him to see his face completely flushed. "Huh, what's wrong Yuno,  you feeling ok?" </p><p>"Er, yeah. Just startled me. I thought you were still in the room. " he said hesitantly and looked at down. "My face is just cause the water made it fairly warm in here." He finished quietly. </p><p>I gave a little 'ok' with a shrug and walked forward to the warm inviting bathtub. I put my first leg in and hissed slightly as the other followed. I lowered myself with a soft pleasuable sound before sinking all the way to my chin. </p><p>'This feels so good... I could stay here forever... no, Asta you can't. You're gonna tell him how you feel and never talk to him again . I scolded 'after telling him what's on my mind I won't talk to him every again' that thought made my chest tighten again. 'Why does my chest hurt at the thought of not talking to him ...' I growled and rubbed my temples in irritation. What do I care '  I looked over the side of the tub at Yuno as he slowly walked towards the tub. </p><p>He looked up after two steps "W-what what are you staring at?" He half yelled while he threw his hands down to cover himself his face redder than fire.</p><p>"I wasn't staring!" I huffed with my hands in the air. "I just looked at you!" I huffed defensively and crossed my arms. "Not like I ain't seen you naked before anyway. So who cares." I grumbled when he put his feet in.</p><p>"I wasn't saying!" He said with his back to me as he washed his body.</p><p>'I can't stand you... what you think that you're too good for me to see naked ' I sucked my teeth in irritation glaring at his back. 'Its the perfect time to do it now, ... so ... </p><p> </p><p>"Look, Yuno... I... " I took a deep slow breathe "I kinda am upset you are getting crowned king ... I know I shouldn't be - but I am" </p><p>Yuno looked over his shoulder "Asta, I don't want you-"</p><p>'Stop looking down on me !'</p><p>"Yuno, shut upa minute!" Bitter thoughts finally threw me over the edge and i couldn't hold back any more. "I mean it, I'm actually mad!" I said glaring at the water. 'I don't care and I'm not being jealous ' </p><p>"I know I shouldn't but ... I hate you for it. I just hate you! I really really really hate you! You always get everything I want. You got your grimoire before me,  got accepted into the magic knights without trouble, and now you took my dream of becoming the wizard king! You always get what I want!" I ground my teeth and clenched my fists shaking. 'You always do always look so smug!'</p><p>"You hate ... me" came Yuno's quite voice.</p><p>"Yes, I hate you!" I screamed no longer caring "You're so stuck up! You always look down on me , no one is good enough but you! All those times when you would cry like a baby and now you just think your hot shit. Always walk around on your high horse. Always try to beat me at everything,  you always think you're so perfect and I hate you!" My eyes began to burn  there I said it. I hate you!' </p><p>All was silent accept the quite rustle of water. 'Now you know exactly how I feel. I'm so sick of you acting so high and mighty I hope you see how-' </p><p>A quite crying sound cut through the thick air. 'No, I don't feel bad  I won't! ' "Ah,  see there you go again !Cry-baby,  Yuno. Yet you're king material." I growled before scrubbing the soap from my hair.</p><p>I sat up looking angrily over the tub to the smooth tile floor listening to Yuno's soft choking sounds. </p><p>"You know, Asta" Yuno thick voice began barely above a whisper. " I never thought I was better than you. Infact, I actually wanted..." his voice broke a little and he swallowed and locked eyes with me. His eyes full of hurt. "To be good enough for you. So I would play your little games, races, and humor you with your silly and brash antics- all to see you smile because I..." he chocked looking down.</p><p>'You're so full of shit. I'm not stupid.' I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off with a suprised gasp as Yuno pulled me to his body in a tight hug. A single tear - I didn't know I was holding - fell 'What the hell.. I just told you I... I hated you'</p><p>"Because I love you , Asta. I have since we were kids." He finished then dropped his hands and get out of the bath without hesitation. "But I get it now- so forget about me and I'll leave you alone. " with that said he walked out closing the door behind him leaving me alone.</p><p> </p><p>'What just happened ... he ... love... what is that supposed to do... we're family... what is that supposed ...'  I thought watching the door Yuno had walked through. 'What just happened... you make no sense...' </p><p>"Played my games? No it wasn't my games..." </p><p> </p><p>-----flash back-----</p><p>Running to the village 'I can't wait to see sister Lilly and everyone I'm so excited. Its been so long!' </p><p>Wind ripped past me bring my attention to the figure that was slightly ahead of me. </p><p>"Yuno ! Hey! " I yelled excited. </p><p>"Asta, heading to the village?" He asked as he paused in his flight.</p><p>Catching up to him "yeap! And you are too right? Let's race! I know I'll beat you! I got you this time" I yelled before running full speed. </p><p> </p><p>Coming to the couch I heard "Well it took you long enough- thought I was gonna die of old age waiting for you." Yuno laughed from atop the roof before jumping in front of me. Patting my head "better luck next time"</p><p>"What no way! Let's do it again I know I can beat you this time I wasn't ready! Plus you used magic that's cheating!" I whined. </p><p>He laughed shaking his head starting to walk away. I ran and grabbed him around the waist "come on! One more time! No magic this time!"</p><p>"No magic this time, huh?" He laughed again placing his hand on the ones on his midsection. "Hm, alright if you really want to Asta.  Let's do it!"  He demanded with the brightest smile.</p><p> </p><p>----end ----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 'But in the end I lost even with no magic... I really did turn in into a game didn't i...' </p><p>"He did it even though he didn't want to ..." I whispered  getting up and drying off .My thoughts slowly took over and my body acted of its own accord getting dressed. </p><p>'Come to think of it even eating was a contest. No matter what he would always play along with any rules I'd set too.' </p><p> </p><p> I walked into Yuno's room just as the door shut with a soft click. 'No, I'm not  wrong. I said what I needed too he's just playing stupid mind games.' I thought bitterly. </p><p>"Where are my shoes..." I grumbled looking about the room. My eyes fell over the messy bed. "He never leaves his bed messy."</p><p> Spotting my shoes I slipped them on as there was three firm knocks. </p><p>"Open the door." Came the firm tone followed by another knock "I know you're in there , Asta." </p><p>"Oh, Klaus?" I answered as I opened the door. </p><p>"What did you do ?" He demanded as he yanked me up by my shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He added shaking me back and fourth.</p><p>"Put me down!" I said feeling my stomach grow weak from the menstruations.</p><p>"Klaus, put him down please." Can the quiet voice of Mimosa "I'm upset to. But hurting him will only upset Yuno further. " </p><p>"I don't care if that bastard is up-" I began only to be slapped hard across my face. </p><p>"Please forgive me. I'm sorry, Asta" Mimosa said gingerly. She looked at me with determined hurt eyes. "I just can't understand how you could ever say you hate him. You hate him for what? Because he worked hard and gets awarded for his hard work ? Are you really so childish ? That's so stupid! Can't you see he didn't do it to hurt you! And to think he wants ..." she yelled.</p><p>'I've never seen her angry... what is up with everyone on his side?'  Fully angered now I shoved Klaus away . "Oh yeah I keep forgetting poor Yuno. Well fuck you and him too. I'm sick of this I'm out." And shoved past both of the stunned figures.</p><p>"You're the worst you know! I can't believe he ever wanted you to rule beside him, jerk!"  I heard Mimosa scream. </p><p>"Tch. I don't care." 'Who cares if he's hurt... he is the one who took my dream... he's the jerk.' I paused through the gates to the golden dawn's hideout.  "Rule ... beside..." I scoffed shaking my head. "What bullshit..." </p><p> </p><p>~two hours later at the bulls hideout~ </p><p>"Hey, guys! I'm home." I yelled to the empty room. "Guys, " I said walking to the kitchen to find it empty as well. "Where is everyone?" I said walking to the empty table . </p><p>"They're off for the day ." Captain Yami said entering the room. "Figured you'd spend the day in bed today with how messed up you were last night." He commented off handedly. </p><p>"No, I mean I don't feel that great but-"</p><p>"Where is pretty boy?" </p><p>"I don't know and I don't care." I said throwing my hand up and began walking out.</p><p>"Hold up," followed the harsh hand that yanked me up by my head in a death grip. "What exactly do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Ow,ow,ow! Captain!" I whined grabbing uselessly at that hand. </p><p>"Whatcha mean by 'don't care,  brat?" He loomed angrily. "What did your stupid brain do this time?" </p><p>"I did nothing wrong! I told him exactly what I thou- ow! Wh- captain sto- ah!" I yelled as I was thrown to the wall. <br/>Before I could barely move I was thrown to the wall opposite. </p><p>"So , you still just don't get it, you childish brat!" He continued as he launched me through the tables. </p><p>"Captain! Please!" I begged holding my hands up. "I didn't hurt him I just told him why I hated him"</p><p>"Is that so..." he sneered as he put me back on my feet. "Want to know why that pisses me off? Cause I'll let you in on a little secret..."</p><p>I gulped but before I could answer Finral's portal opened and in he walked along with a disheveled Yuno. </p><p>When his eyes fell on me he dropped his gaze before he turned back to where the portal was only to ran into Finral. </p><p>"I'm sorry , captain's orders... " he said sheepishly.  "I called him while I was getting us food... and well... " he said with a shrug and half apoplectic look. </p><p> </p><p>"Why is he here?" I demanded. </p><p> </p><p>"Cause it's my hideout and I don't listen to selfish children " he said while yanking me by my waist walking to the living room. "Get in here !" He hollered tossing me to the couch "move and you will regret it" he added glaring at me. </p><p>Yuno hesitated in the doorway watching Yami with weary eyes. "Its .. okay... really" </p><p>"I didn't ask. King-to-be or not get over here . My patience is long gone for the two of you." He grumbled. </p><p>Yuno walked closer with a glance in my direction. </p><p>'He looks so broken... why ... no Asta you've done nothing wrong focuse.' I shook the thoughts and looked the other way crossing my arms. </p><p>"Now, have anything to say " Yami said glaring at me. </p><p>"Its fine... I get it." Yuno almost whispered. </p><p>"If that's all you can say then please, just shut it a minute." Yami replied "you can start with an apology to him first." His unhappy look fell back to me. </p><p>"What should I apologize fo" his hand collided with my chin hard enough my gaze was hazy. </p><p>"Apologize, kid. Last warning." He said cracking his knuckles. "I don't mind beating one outta -"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! " Yuno yelled standing in the way. "I can't stand here while you hurt him. I won't" </p><p> </p><p>Yami paused and shook his head " Say you hate him yet he still trys to protect you... you get it yet?" With a tired sigh. </p><p>"Its not that big of a deal." Yuno said side stepping. " I'm not goin- hey!" </p><p>The captain held a devious smirk at him successfully plucking Yuno in the forehead resulting in him falling roughly beside me. </p><p>"See look at you two love birds." He had a mischief face and added "you two need to kiss and make up alright and neither of ya'll are leaving without it" he laughed and sat down on the wooden seat behind us.</p><p>"I -i  w-what?" Yuno and I stuttered staring wide eyed. </p><p>Boisterous laughter filled the room as he threw his head back. </p><p>'What is he talking about!' "We aren't gonna kiss! We're men!" </p><p>"Kid what does that matter? If two people have as much built up tension as the two of you and like each other - gender doesn't matter." He stated pointedly. "I never see you giving any girls attention but pretty boy there " he pointed to Yuno's tomato red face calmly . "He comes around and you bubble up more so than usual an practically chase after him like a little puppy." </p><p>"I -I- I- I do not!" I demanded face growing hot suddenly hyper aware of the body next to me. I tried to scramble to my feet. </p><p>"Like I said - you do. Getting embarrassed about it is pointless. Truth is the truth." He said throwing a mug -he seemed to produce from thin air- knocking me back to my spot. </p><p>Grabbing my head I leaned over to Yuno's shoulder unconsciousnessly. His warm hand  rubbing my head gently "You alright?" His soft voice sounded close to my ear. </p><p>"Case and point. You could've leaned the other way but instead, "the captain said triumphantly " you leaned on Yuno without thinking knowing he'd comfort you."</p><p>My eyes shot open and whirled up to look into the golden eyes a mere 2 inches from mine. </p><p>"That's.- that's n-no-" I started before I felt the over-sized hot hand on the back of my head. </p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to go in slow motion as impossibly wide golden eye met mine getting closer before soft warm lips met mine. </p><p>Everything seemed to freeze at that moment.</p><p>'I ... I'm... kissing Yuno?! What?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A promise of king dealt with a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>'I wonder if Asta's got home alright... I should have made sure he did before just walking out'  I thought with a sigh. 'Klaus and Mimosa had heard all Asta's yelling and were not happy ... hopefully they just left him alone like I asked...' </p><p>"Captian has something to congratulate you with before tomorrow." Said Finral as he walked to the table with the food he had ordered thirty-five minutes ago. "Says it can't wait since you'll be super busy tomorrow. So, you should come by when we're done eating" </p><p>I hmmed in a silent agreement taking a bite of the Ramen placed infront of me. </p><p>I had ran into Finral 2 hours ago or so. He demanded I tell him what was wrong when he saw my face. He refused to accept anything other than a full explanation. Which in turn I broke down again like the crybaby I am. 'Yeap, prove Asta's point even more ' </p><p>I sighed audibly trying to push the thoughts away. </p><p>"I just can't believe he could say that stuff. He really is an ass..." Finral said around a mouth of food. "You shouldn't have just taken it. You're too good to him to deal with that." </p><p>"Its what he thought... he had to get it off his chest." I replied sadly as he pat my forearm comfortingly. "Really, I don't know why I thought he would just be happy. He never did like to lose to-" </p><p>"Stop. That's life he needs to grow up." He interjected in a disapproving tone. "You didn't do anything wrong and there was no reason for him to say those awful things. He should've ... at least took it gracefully. "</p><p>I laughed quietly.  "You don't know Asta like I do. He would demand over and over and over again to try again. He wouldn't accept to lose at anything. Knock him down and he'd get back up demanding a re-do. His spirits never seem to be broken... until now..." I sighed defeatedly. "Its all my fault too"</p><p>"Its not your fault!" Finral demanded as he slammed his hands down bringing all the attention to our table. "I kno-"  his words were interpreted as the faint chime of his phone cut him off. </p><p>"Yes, oh captain. Yes ,of course we are coming yes..." he said glancing at me while nodding " yes, we will be there in 5 minutes or so... of course. Yes, sir" and he hung up with a smile. </p><p>"So , what's going on ?" My tone quite while I watched him finish his food quickly. I glanced down at my forgotten food moving the fork around a little. </p><p>He swallowed hard "Yami said that he is-"he started then changed his tone "I mean captain said he has stuff to do so we need to hurry up" he finished a little nervous. </p><p>"Hm, that was a long call for that to be all that was said." </p><p>"Heh,heh, nahh. But we should definitely head over you ready ?" He stated in hurry. </p><p>I looked at him quietly a moment before nodding and cleaning up my plate to put in garbage that was beside one of the consession stands. The city was alive with vendors that had come to setup before the festival tomorrow. Lights astrewed around giving it a warm inviting atmosphere. </p><p>"Well, whenever you're ready. " I said blankly. </p><p>"Right, let's go." He said as the portal opened and we walked through to the kitchen in the bulls hideout. </p><p>First person I  see is Asta with his captain standing over him looking none to happy I sighed and turned back to where the portal was only to run into Finral's sheepish face and the portal gone. </p><p>"I'm sorry, captain's orders. I called while I was getting our food and well... " he said simply with a shrug and apologetic look. </p><p>"Why is he here?" Asta's rough voice demanded bring our attention back to him. </p><p>Yami pulled his finger out of his ear looking at it before responding "cause it's my hideout and I don't listen to selfish children" he huffed yanking Asta up marching towards the room adjacent. </p><p>"What's goin-" </p><p>"Get in here!" His voice boomed. </p><p>I looked to Finral who just waved his hand and a way that said 'you better hurry. </p><p>I walked in to hear Yami grumpily murmuring standing over Asta. "Its okay..." I said hesitantly to bring his attention to the doorway I stood in. "Really." I tried sounding distant. </p><p>I couldn't help my eyes looking towards Asta  catching his gaze before I dropped mine.  'Damn... seeing him hurts a lot more than I thought it would...'</p><p>"I didn't ask." Yamis impatient voice said pointedly. I looked back to him "King-to-be or not get over here." He demanded before mumbling incoherently and directing his attention back to Asta. "Now, have anything to say?"</p><p>"Its fine" I whispered as I came a little closed to stand between the door and the two infront of me. "I get it..."</p><p>Yami's disgruntled voice demanded ,"If that's all you can say then please just shut it a minute." With a glare. </p><p>'What the hell is up with people telling me to shut up today, jeez I'm normally told to talk more.  Now you tell me shut up.' I thought as he returned his attention to Asta.</p><p>"You can start with an apology." He finished. </p><p>"What should I apologize for-" Asta said before a loud hard slap rang off the walls causing him to stop. </p><p>'What the hell! I don't care what he's done don't hit him!' I thought angrily walking quickly towards the pair. </p><p>The captain, cracking his fingers menacingly, loomed over Asta darkly "apologize, kid. Last warning. I don't mind beating one outta-" he grunted to a stop as I stood tall in between he and Asta. </p><p>"Stop." I demanded looking sternly in he brown eyes.  "I can't stand here while you hurt him. I won't." </p><p>Yami dropped his hands to his side with a sigh. "Say you hate him yet, he still trys to protect you... you get it yet ?" He questioned looking past me with gentle eyes. </p><p>"Its not that big of deal " </p><p>i knew he probably wouldn't have felt the same anyway. Friends is better than nothing at all...' I sighed taking a step to Asta's right. </p><p>"I'm not goin- hey!" I yelled after Yami plucked me hard enough to cause me to fall next to Asta. Our legs sitting almost flush to each other. </p><p>'What the hell?' I thought as I gingerly rubbed my forehead. </p><p>"See, look at you two love birds." He declared mischiefly. With a smile that seemed to say this was only the beginning. "You two need to kiss and make up alright. And neither of ya'll are leaving without it." He said pulling a wooden chair almost behind where we sat. </p><p>Both Asta and I stuttered stupidly- neither of us seemed able of a coherent sentence momentarily. </p><p>"We aren't going to kiss. We're men!" Asta finally yelled face as red as mine felt. </p><p>"Kid, what does that matter - if two people have as much tension as the two of you and like eachother- gender doesn't matter." He said before a wicked grin spread wide. "I never see you giving any girls attention. But pretty boy here," he stated pointing at me "he comes around and you bubble up more than usual and practically chase after him like a little puppy." </p><p>"I-I- do not!" Asta yelled struggling to stand. </p><p>"Like I said, you do." Yami reassured and he leaned on the back of the couch and smacked him with an empty mug. "Getting embarrassed about it is pointless. " he smirked as Asta leaned into me while my hand instinctively fell to comfort him.</p><p>"You alright?" I asked tentatively. 'What is he up to ? This isn't just coincidence... what's you're end game.' I thought watching Yami leaning on his arms. </p><p>"Case and point." He stated sounding proud that he proved his point. "You could've leaned the other way but instead you leaned  on Yuno without a thought , knowing he'd comfort you." </p><p>Asta's head snapped up staring with eyes like saucers stumbling over his words helplessly "that's- that's not-" </p><p>The blur of a strong hand shot to Asta's head before I felt the other on the back of my head.  Pushing me forward just enough to where lips met tenderly. My breathe caught as time seemed to stop.</p><p>----flash back---- </p><p>Walking through the small town of hage I smiled happily watching Asta chase after the ball we were just throwing. </p><p>I turned to the sounds of a female voice "I love you dear!" She said happily "one more kiss before you go?" </p><p>"Of couse dear. I love you , so much." He said as their lips molded together seamlessly . Slowly moving against each other while holding eachother tight.</p><p>One final kiss and they pulled apart with another 'I love you'.</p><p>'So that's love? You just put your lips together like -' Asta's face jumped in my line of sight and my face warmed up. </p><p>"Yuno! Come on! What are you doing?" He demanded looking impatient.  </p><p>"I was just-" I tried before he grabbed my hand running towards the stream in the forest.  </p><p>"Never mind that. Let's go put our feet in the water ok?!" He said excitedly. </p><p>When we were at the lake I watched the water thinking back to the two. 'So kissing is how you show you love someone...' I thought and glanced at Asta jumping in the shallow water. I smiled softly as he looked up to me. 'So I wonder if I should try kissing Asta to show him I love him. I mean we're ten now we're almost old enough,  right? We made that promise three years ago... maybe I should... ' </p><p>Water hit my face. I stared stupidly at a smiling Asta. "Whats on your mind ? You're not even paying attention to me." He pouted. </p><p>"I was just thinking is all. Sorry what were you saying?" I mumbled softly. </p><p>"What were you thinking about?" </p><p>"N-nothing. It's nothing." I blushed looking away. </p><p>"Ahw come on don't keep secrets!" He whined putting his hands on my knees. "Tell me! " he tried again leaning his face in my face. </p><p>"I.. I was just thinking of how people show their love for eachother... I mean I saw the people in the village... kissing ... " I trailed off face extremely hot. 'Shut up Yuno don't be weird</p><p>"Huh, why's that bothering you? We love eachother too I thought" he said and looked at me a minute as I stammered an agreement. </p><p>I stopped and looked away. 'Stop babbling like an idiot ' I thought as my eyes filled with tears. </p><p>The next thing I felt was a hot rough hands pull my face forward . I stiffend slightly as Asta put his lips to mine roughly for what felt like and eternity. <br/>Before relaxing and putting my hand on one of his at my face. </p><p>"See , we love eachother too. Don't you forget our deal! Got it? " he said smiling as he let my face go throwing his arms around me in a tackling motion. </p><p>I laughed as my back hit the ground. Looking up I said . "You promise?" </p><p>"Yeap!" </p><p>I leaned up to kiss him shyly. Only for me to shove him away. Causing us to wrestle until we fell in the water laughing. </p><p>----end----</p><p>'His lips are so much softer than they were back then...'  I felt Yami's hand leave my head but Asta still sat there watching me, lips connected. </p><p>I pulled back hesitantly. Face and body hotter than I'd ever felt before. Watching greens eyes , impossibly wide, looking at me stupidly. The thick silence making me turn away , looking for the one who just forced the kiss. </p><p>'Course you'd leave me here to deal with the mess you just made.' I thought angrily and looked back to Asta. </p><p>He hadn't moved one bit still looking at me, red as a rose , mouth hanging open. It was pretty cute to see him so stunned . </p><p>"A-asta?" I gulped. "Say something ..." I tried but was met with silence. "Hey... Asta?" I tried again placing a gentle hand on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. </p><p>"I didn't do that..." he said defensively. "I ... he... he pushed me ... I " </p><p>"I know..." </p><p>"M-my first kiss an it -" </p><p>"Second..." I corrected softly. He fell silent once more looking at me in bewilderedment. Then something seemed to dawn on his features and he gawked at me. </p><p>"By the river... when..." I nodded after he seemed like he wouldn't continue.</p><p>'Least you remember I guess... but the horrified look isn't helping the situation at hand.' I thought miseribly.</p><p>"What ... why ... what do you want from me?" He questioned looking uncomfortable. </p><p>"I want you happy, Asta." I said looking down to my lap. "As long as you're happy-" </p><p>"That can't happen. You took that away already." He did nothing to hide his anger. </p><p>There was a quiet pop and he whined causing me to look up as another cup fell to his lap. I looked over to the staircase finally seeing where Yami stood just in the shadow. </p><p>'Well least he didn't leave me to the wolves to die, I guess'.</p><p>"I didn't do it to spite you Asta. That's the last thing I want is for you to be upset. I was trying to tell you that earlier... " I paused looking back to his confused face. "I actually had a way I thought might make it bett-" </p><p>"Nothing you do can make it better! Nothing will chan-" </p><p>"Know what , Asta , shut up! It's my turn to talk." I yelled finally tired of being cut off. "So , listen to me!" I demanded. </p><p>Asta looked at me stunned. Then sucked his teeth , crossing his arms. "Fine." With a fully red face. </p><p>"As I was saying ; " I started and readjusted my clothes with a heavy sigh...  'don't lose your nerve now. Just present it as a deal...' <br/>"Look I'm gonna be crowned wizard king tomorrow... and you want the title as well...The wizard king normally has a ... partner..." </p><p>I risked a look at him. His face was confused and a bit agitated. His brow creased. I paused slightly 'why are you so perfect Asta... even when you look so confused.'  I smiled internally.  </p><p>"So, let's make a deal... you could ... have that title if we announce you to be... mine at the festival tomorrow..." I held my breathe watching his face carefully. </p><p>He stared at me for what felt like hours. The seconds ticked away while he just stared blankly. Before finally.  </p><p>"I'm not sure I'm following. What?" He said Stupidly.</p><p>'What?! You stared at me for all that time to say you don't understand?!'  My mind reeled in utter frustration. </p><p>"I mean, that you become my ... you rule beside me as my partner." I tried again. </p><p>"I'm sorry I just don't get it. Do you mean  like ,uh ... like ruling like Mereoleona and Fuegoleon do?" </p><p>I felt like a 1 ton brick hit me. 'He can't be that stupid right? Come on Asta think a little bit here. When would they ever kiss '  "No thats not what I meant. Think of it like this... we would live together after being ..." I gulped hard, mouth suddenly exceptionally dry. "After being ... after a ... " I sighed.  Looking at him pleading for him to just read my mind. 'I'm not sure how else to say this here.' </p><p>"After being crowned ?" </p><p>"No, "</p><p>"After taking the vows?" </p><p>'Closer' "Yea, but mor-"</p><p>"OK so then like Noelle and Nozel-" </p><p>"What ? No not even-" </p><p>"So not a ruling family" he cut me off again. </p><p>'Oh for Pete's sakes! Screw it!' "No! Like together in a union. In a marrage, Asta !" I all but yelled without thinking. </p><p>Astas eyes grew wide at my words. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times but no sound came out until. "So, like ... we get married just to share the title... and ... we'd... uh... kiss again too..." he trailed off face so red it was verging on purple the more he spoke. </p><p>"Yes... along with other things..." I hesitated. </p><p>'I mean I can't only tell him half of it ... I need to tell him everything... ' I thought in embrassment ' better yet maybe skim over it actually... I'd rather not ... and in front of Yami ' I shivered.</p><p>"Other things? Like what..." </p><p>"Like... well... you have to ... um ... consummate the ... union..." face red , praying he wouldn't question further, I stopped. Our faces matching the other's shade of red.</p><p>"What do you-" </p><p>"Okay , kid. I don't want to hear you two talk about that. " Yami yelled walking back infront of us. "You'll have three days after the marriage to talk all that out and do it. But the question was- " he spoke fast ,face a shade of red I had never seen on him in the 6 years I had know him. "Do you want this deal or not?" </p><p>"W-where did you come from?" Asta shrieked looking like he was ready to die. "Couldn't you give us some privacy?" </p><p>" I wanted to see what would happen prior to giving you 'privacy'." He cleared his throat. "Make sure you didn't do something stupid again. Now, it's a simple yes you want to be his wi- er partner or no you don't. Details can be determined later." </p><p>I looked back to Asta slowly expecting a yelling fit. Or a punch in my face. But instead, he completely suprised both accupents in the room by saying : "If I get to be king... let's do it." Face full of determination. </p><p>"R-really?! You mean it?" I choked on the struggled breathe I didn't know I was holding. </p><p>"Yes, being king is my dream. I swore I'd do whatever it took." </p><p>I felt like I was going to burst from the sheer joy I felt. 'He .. he  said yes? He said yes! Today started so shitty only to turn into this! I'm finally  going to be marrying my best friend. Nothing could be better than this!' I smiled the biggest smile I have in my life.</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>'Yuno's lips are on mine! Why aren't I moving away ? Come on... ' I continued to stare at Yuno while our lips touched. 'My lips feel weird... why would this happen...'  Yuno looked back at me cautiously. </p><p>He slowly pulled away staring. </p><p>He licked his lips drawing my attention to his lips. 'Why would that gain my attention? His lips were... so soft ... no! Stop why would that matter...' I thought watching his lips move slowly. </p><p>He placed his hand on my shoulder bringing my attention back to reality "hey, asta?" </p><p>'No, no I didn't do that!' </p><p>I blushed and blurted "I didn't do that. I... he ... he pushed me... I..." </p><p>"I know ..." he said.</p><p>'That was my first kiss! With a man... no no with yuno!' My thoughts screamed and my mouth began moving to voice my inner terminal. "M-my first kiss an it-" </p><p>"Second..." </p><p>'What? ' I thought watching him stupidly. 'Second? Second what. What is he talking about. I haven't kissed anyone ... well sister Lilly and father Orsi... ' realization dawned on me like a tone of bricks. 'No... I... I did ... him... by the river...' </p><p>"By the river..." I whispered. "When..." </p><p>'Why did ... why would I... no why did I... what happened leading up to that... and why did I initiate it... what is going on?! ' I dully noticed Yuno's tiny nod. He continued to watch me closely. </p><p>I swallowed hard. "W-what... why..." I tried desperately, feeling helplessly. Looking directly into his eyes and asked the only question on my mind. "What do you want from me?" My voice stricken.</p><p>Yuno gold eyes dropped to his lap with a sigh. "I want you happy, Asta.  As long as you're happy-"</p><p>Anger fully returned and bubbling out I yelled "That can't happen! You took that away already!" </p><p>My outburst seemed to be rewarded with a wooden mug being launched to my forehead. I let out a quiet groan of pain as I glared at the offending object in my lap. </p><p>'What the hell? Where did that come from' I thought looking back up to voice my irritation but instead Yuno's voice spoke gently. </p><p>"I didn't do it to spite you, Asta. The last thing I want is for you to be upset." He paused slightly.  "I actually had a way I thought might make it bett-"</p><p>'Yeah, fuckin right! You just wanted to beat me!' I thought pissed off and screamed ! "Nothing you do can make it better! Nothing will chan-"</p><p>"Know what, Asta, shut up! It's my turn to talk! So listen to me!" Yuno demanded .</p><p>I stared at him for a minute 'did...He... just yell at me... like sister Lilly used to when I was a child... '  my face grew hot . I just got scolded like a five-year-old'  I huffed "fine " then crossed my arms definitely. </p><p>I glared daggers at him as he readjusted his clothes as if to calm himself before he spoke again looking to his lap. "As I was saying, " he sighed a bit harshly before he spoke again. "Look, I'm gonna be crowned king tomorrow... and you want the title as well..." </p><p>'So you are rubbing it in... I knew it...' </p><p>"The king normally has a... partner..." Yuno looked back to me hesitantly. "So, let's make a deal... you could have the title if we announce you to ... be mine at the festival tomorrow. " he finished quietly.</p><p>'Announce I'll be his... his what... what does that have to do with being wizard king... I mean yeah, Noelle and Nozel are set to take over in the Silva but... what? This makes my head hurt... I don't get it' My brain seemed to fry itself trying to make sense of it. </p><p>"I'm not sure I'm following..." I finally admitted "what?" I added as if to reassure my misunderstanding. </p><p>Yuno looked at me blankly almost like he couldn't fathom my misunderstanding the situation.  He spoke slowly,  "I mean , that you become my ... you rule beside me as my partner. " </p><p>I looked to his timid face feeling extremely stupid. "I'm sorry, I just don't get it. Do you mean like... like ruling like Mereoleona and Fuegoleon?" I tried to clarify.  </p><p>"No, that's not what I meant. Think of it like this ... we would live together after..." he swallowed hard the added "after being... after a..." he stopped as he gestured with his hands to me. </p><p>'After what?'  "After beinging crowned?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"After taking the vows? " </p><p>He thought a second. "Yea, but mor-"</p><p>"OK so like Noelle and Nozel-"</p><p>"What? No not even-"</p><p>"So, not a ruling family? " </p><p>Yuno seemed to snap at that. "No!" He yelled in aggravation. "Like together in a union, in a marrage,  Asta!" </p><p>'Wait... what ? A .. marrage... like us in a ... and we would.... then... we would have to ... kiss again.' I thought in embrassment cheeks ears and neck feeling like they were burned from a long day in the sun. </p><p>"So, like we get ... married ..." I said in a little voice with a small gulp before finishing the thought "just to share the title... and... we'd uh... kiss again too ?" I questioned even more quiet than before. </p><p>"Yes... along with ... other things..." he trailed off looking deep in thought. Then shivered slightly. </p><p>"Other things?" I repeated looking quizzically "like what?"</p><p>"Like... well..." Yuno said sounding even more uncomfortable that I felt. "You have to consummate the union" </p><p>'What? What's consummate...mean'  I thought feeling even more stupid. </p><p>"What do you-" </p><p>"OK, kid!" The captain's voice boomed as he appeared out of nowhere causing me to jump. "You'll have three days after the wedding to talk all that out. But the question was: do you want this deal or not?" </p><p>"W-where did you come from?" I squeaked. "Couldn't you give us some privacy?"</p><p>"I wanted to see what would happen prior to giving you 'privacy'" he said before he cleared his throat. "Make sure you didn't do something stupid again.  Now, it's a simple: yes, you want to be his wi- er partner or no you don't. The details can be determined later"</p><p>I looked at Yuno catching his nervous stare. 'I would be crowned wizard king with... it would just be both of us instead of one... it can't be that bad... plus I swore I'd do it- no matter the cost. ' with that thought I made up my mind. I knew I wanted to be the wizard king. To be Damned, what it took. </p><p>"If I get to be king, let's do it." I stated. </p><p>Yuno's face was a bit priceless... I don't think I'd ever seen him looked so shocked. Looked almost like he had seen a ghost. "R-really? You mean it?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes, being king is my dream. I swore I'd do whatever it took." I declared with determination. </p><p>Yuno looked both relieved and overjoyed. I'd never seen him look like that... </p><p>Though my mind just couldn't seem to get off what he meant. 'I'm still not sure what consummate means... but I want this more than anything. And I will get it.'</p><p>"This is awesome, Asta!" Yuno all but screamed smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "I seriously can't wait for tomorrow. It'll be the start of  everything we worked so hard for." </p><p>"I got to say" Yami's deep pride filled voice stated , "I'm proud of you. And proud I could share this moment with you two."clapping his hand on my back knocking me forward, slightly bumping Yuno. "Can't wait to see you guys finally take that veil of tension off and be happy together. You deserve it." </p><p>"Whats that mean? We don't have tension between us!" I shouted before pouting at the ground while they both laughed heartedly. </p><p>Looking up as the squad followed in the front door they all stared at us for a moment.  </p><p>Zora walked in last and looked at Yuno and I on the couch blankly a moment. "So, what's going on? We miss something?" He finished looking at me. </p><p>Yami went into , detail explaining what had just happened. Zora looked at me, his expression strange. </p><p>"So you mean you're..." he left the sentence unfinished. </p><p>I felt Yuno's hand slip on my leg as he chipped in with the plan for tomorrow. That warm hand made my stomach feel a strange flip-flop sensation causing my face to get warm again. </p><p>'What is that weird feeling... and why does that hand make me feel so ... weird?" I thought blocking out what was being said. Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be more scary than anything I've ever faced..."  I looked back to Yuno's happy face and he gave my leg a slight reassuring squeeze. </p><p>His golden eyes seemed to shine even brighter in the dull sunset coming through the window. </p><p>His smile brightened more as everyone's cheerful congratulations kept sounding. That is except for two people. </p><p>'Well, guess we'll see where this leads...' I thought nervously as I caught the unhappy blue-eyed glare across the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forceful advancements before a festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter comes with a warning. There is a vague rape scene in this. Should you feel uncomfortable please do not read this. I'm sorry for the trouble. Stay safe and well. Thank you all for reading this thank you !</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narrative pov.</p><p>-The black bulls hideout shortly after Sun down.-</p><p>"Man! To think that you're gonna get married before me!" A drunken Vanessa shouted throwing her arm around the two boys in the center of the couch. "But I gotta admit " drunken hicup caused her to giggle. "Its bout time you two get over your shyness and do the damn thing!" she exclaimed with a wink. </p><p>Yuno's face was completely red while Asta's was confused and uneasy. </p><p>"Damn right! Bout damn time!" Yelled Magna with his arm around Luck happily. </p><p>"Yeah!" Luck echoed. "Think of all the fun you guys will have all alone" he finished with and nudged the multie color haired boy. </p><p>The two on the couch seemed a bit out of their comfort zone - Asta sliding away slightly looking away which in turned caused Yuno ,reluctantly, to pull his hand away. </p><p>"Shut up!" Zora finally shouted looking over the mug held to his mouth . "No one wants to hear that shit." He finished receiving a glare from the black haired man. </p><p>"I have to agree..." Noelle added as she brushed her hair of her shoulder. " I mean Asta,  are you really sure about this?" </p><p>"Honestly, they do look really great together." Grey's squeaky embarrassed voice sounded as she covered her face when she caught everyone's attention. "They have known eachother so long ... I- I'm s-sure that they'll be happy "</p><p>A tense silence fell over everyone. Zora staring at Grey. Finally, Asta, not liking the tension decided at that point he needed to excuse himself. </p><p>"I'm gonna go get some water" he stated standing up. "Plus it's getting late don't you need to be up early, Yuno?" </p><p>"You do as well." Yuno stated while standing as well. Placing a hand on Asta's shoulderas he added. "You should be there roughly an hour ahead of time. We'll need to make sure that Julius is well prepared to make the announcement. " </p><p>"Oh, right..." Asta replied quietly as Yuno slowly slides his hand to Asta's hesitantly. "I guess that makes sense." </p><p>Asta looked at the hand, looking at it as if it were a foren object , a moment. Yuno squeezed the hand before letting go with a sigh. </p><p>"Ahw, why not just stay here so you'll both be there on time?" Luck whined after he downed the rest of his drink. "Might as well get used-" </p><p>"Yeah, no." Zora said abruptly resulting in a look from the black haired and ash blonde. One of confusion and the other of suspicion. "Not good luck to see eachother the night before , after all." He added in a sickly sweet voice. </p><p>"Well not only that. If he were to stay with his new love Asta then they would indeed need to be up much earlier." Gordon said quietly. </p><p>Gauche looked at him , a drunken blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, you need to pack to so makes sense." </p><p>"He ain't moving in tomorrow. I mean they ain't married yet." Zora said pointedly. " So he can do all that in a few weeks or so." </p><p>"Few weeks?" Yuno's blank voice echoed. "No , more like a few days. Announcing it means I won't be crowed until Asta and I are married. That being said," he added doing his best to stay calm. "I'm not sure why you are so worried about when Asta will be moving in with me." </p><p>Zora scuffed at that , standing a little unsteady due to his slight befuddled state. "I ain't worried about anything there , pretty boy." </p><p>"Asta, would you like me to walk with you so we could take a minute, alone." Yuno said ignoring the drunkard.</p><p>Asta , who had watched the scene quietly,  turned to Yuno. " uh, sure what about?" </p><p>"Just something I'd like to talk to you about if that's alright." He responded as they walked to the kitchen.  While Asta's was getting a glass of water Yuno spoke thoughtfully.  "I really am happy , you know that. Today started off completely terrible, " he said while closing the distance between them. "Now, just being here with you really makes up for all that, thank you." He finished as he gently grabbed the hand not holding the glass. </p><p>Asta looked at the hand in his before traveling up that arm to the soft smile. "Yuno," he asked tentatively.  "What does this mean for our , uh, friendship? And what about sister Lilly and everyone- what if"</p><p>"Asta, " came the soft chuckle "calm down. What do you mean what about them? I know they will be there." </p><p>The ash blonde spoke nervously "but what about me marrying sister Lilly..." </p><p>The two were silent a moment. The black haired man a little less enthusiastic about where the conversation was turning. </p><p>"Well, " Yuno began not sure how to respond.  "I think she will be happy for us... she's love us both like her own." </p><p>"Yeah..." he sighed as green eyes looked into gold. "Maybe... " </p><p>"Are you sure about wanting this , Asta?" The question came out brokenly. Golden eyes falling to the counter "If not , nows the time to say it... I'm not sure I could go back to just friends if we... do this. I'm not going to force you either." As he finished the last bit he let go of Asta's hand.</p><p>"Will ya stop. I said yes. I will do it. I will do whatever it takes." He insisted reaching for that hand again. "I'm going to be king. Now you better get going ok. It's late." Asta added while pulling Yuno into the living room where the red and green haird man stood. </p><p>The menacing glare directed at them went unnoticed as the two spoke with Finral to get a portal. Blue eyes cut through the loosely clasped hands. </p><p>As the portal was opened the pair let go of the hands and awkwardly paused. </p><p>"Well, I guess this is goodnight then?" The raven haired asked "I can come back and help you pack tonight if you want..."</p><p>"Uh, I don't think I will need help. I'm pretty sure I can manage." </p><p>"Oh, well... if  you change your mind" came the hopeful response. "Just call ..." he finished before leaning in to place a chaist kiss on Asta's lips. "Goodnight" he finished before quickly disappearing through the portal. </p><p>Asta stood there for a moment as Finral closed the portal and pat his back with a bright smile. "I've never seen him so nervous" he laughed "and that was the worst goodnight kiss ever. Gonna have to get over that shock and kiss back, Asta. "</p><p>"W-w-well..." he shrieked as his face heat up. "How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen. Besides I've never done that before... " Asta said as his blush deepened before quickly excusing himself. </p><p>"Alright. I actually needed to ask Yuno something anyway. I'll be back in a little you sleep tight!" He called after him before leaving through the grainy portal. </p><p>Unknown to them , the blue eyed man followed close behind Asta after he finished the alcohol in his mug.</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>'Get over the shock... hell I ain't gotten over the fact that I'm marrying him '  I pondered . ' I mean yeah we're best friends but do you marry your best friend? His lips are really smooth... his hands are so warm... and ... that weird feeling I got earlier... it was .... kinda nice I thought as I felt my face warm slightly.</p><p>I felt like my brain was going to burn itself from overthinking as I walked to my new door. I looked at it a moment confused.  Before remembering it had been busted down the day before. I stepped through the threshold closing the door behind me with a soft sigh. </p><p>'I don't even know the first thing about marriage yet I'm getting married... and I want to kiss him again ... yet I couldn't kiss back before he left... damn I feel stupid,' I mused as I sat on the bed 'So much changed in a matter of a week...I know I want to be king and I will do what I have to to achieve that but... ' </p><p>Removing my shoes and grimoire I stretched out on the bed staring at the ceiling. 'Am I really going to be king? Or just married to the king ' a scowl darkened my face in thought.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock before the door pushed opened as Zora's tall frame saunter to the middle of the room.</p><p>I sat up in surprise. "Whats up, Zora? "</p><p>He didn't respond instead standing there observing me for a long time. He turned without a word walking back to the door. </p><p>"Or not , I guess. "  I said returning to a laying down position as I heard the door click.</p><p>'Well that was weird, what's his problem '  I thought before I felt a large hand over my mouth causing my eyes to shoot open. </p><p>My shock was muffled as he watched me through murky blue eyes. They reminded me of the dark depths of the ocean.</p><p>"You know, I just don't get it" he started in a gruff voice , breathe reeking of booze.  "You come to me crying your eyes out the other day. And today you say you're getting married?" He finished anger prominent in both his voice and expression. </p><p>'What the hell? ' I thought in bewilderedment. And trying to respond but unable to. </p><p>"I try to be there for you. I try to be the one you can lean on and make you feel good." He shook in anger. "All this for what? All of it for you to go to that pissy little shit!" His voice dropped as he sneered "why when you flirt with me , huh?"</p><p>I shook my head the best I could while he pushed his hand harder to my mouth. 'Flirt with him?when? how?! What the hell are you talking about.' </p><p>"I get to make you feel good but he gets to have you? Is that how you think this works? Huh? " he seethed glaring down at me.</p><p>I tried moving my arms but he had them pinned with his knees. 'What is going on?!'</p><p>"Zah, gib off"  I tried to say around the large hand. </p><p>He stared down at me with bloodshot eyes not moving for a moment looking deep in thought.  "Know what," he said blankly. "I'll get what I want. What I've worked so hard for. You can understand that right." He reached for his pants undoing them.</p><p>I watched him confused still not knowing what was going on. He stood up and let me go but his eyes never left me as he let his pants hit the floor. My eyes went wide and I backed away slowly. While he stalked back to me.</p><p>"What are you d-" </p><p>"Oh, you'll see. I'm going to take what he thinks he can take from me!" He shouted grabbing my ankles and flipping me over harshly. "Since you planned on giving it away, I'll take it." He husked in my ear as he yanked my pants down.</p><p>"Stop! Zora,please!" I begged before he shoved my head in the pillow. </p><p>"I worked hard for this , Asta." He hissed. "I deserve it dontcha think." </p><p>"No! Stop!" I tried again thrashing as he pinned my hips together with his. 'Someone help me , please.' My panic rising. </p><p>"Heh, see how much he'll want you after you're not so pure , won't we." He said letting my head go.</p><p>In the mist of the panic,  fear and thrashing I did the only thing I could think of. "Someone please! Yuno, please help me!" </p><p>"He ain't here is h-" he started before his weight seemed to disappear. </p><p>There was a loud struggle before silence was all that was left. </p><p>'Why? Please someone ... help me ' the tears seemed to flow like a river. 'What did I do wrong someone... Yuno , Captain... anyone ' I repeated in my head as harsh sobs tore through my body. </p><p>"Asta," came the soft voice. "Asta, look at me it's OK im here." It repeated. </p><p>I looked up from the pillow to see Yuno kneeling next to the bed seeming careful to keep his distance. Throwing myself at him, I screamed my agony, holding onto him as if he were my life line.</p><p> I dully felt his jacket place around my shoulders. "Yuno, I- i- " I sobbed pathetically.</p><p>"Its ok,Asta" he said putting his arms around  Me gently "I'm here, you're safe. I'm so sorry" he said shaking slightly. </p><p>"Is he alright? " I barely registered as captain Yami spoke. "I got a glass of water here." </p><p>Yuno moved slightly and I grabbed tighter "no, no please don't leave " and he stopped his movements and held me tighter. </p><p>"I'm right here It's OK. I promise." He said rocking with me slightly. "I've got you." </p><p>I dont know how long I cried and screamed holding him before my energy was down enough to fall into a fitful sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuno's P.O.V. </p><p>'Such an idiot... what if I scare him away by being pushy... such an idiot.' My mind reminded me for the fifth time since returning to my room. The mess from this morning making me frown. 'Really should have cleaned that before I left.' I sighed as I began cleaning the floor and stripped the bed. </p><p>The knock at the door brought my thoughts to an end. "Its opened" </p><p>"Hey, I forgot to ask you if we could have a party tomorrow after the festival." Finral said as he walked in with Klaus. </p><p>'Crazy to think a mere 5 days ago I didn't even know his name ' smiling soft , "That would be up to Asta.  I don't mind at all." </p><p>"So , it's true than." Klaus deep voice intoned. "You guys have worked it out? "</p><p>"We worked out most of it... " I trailed 'just not one of the main parts... I'll have to explain that to Asta before speaking with Julius.' I thought unsure if this would change his resolve.</p><p>"Good, I was indeed ready to strangle him after what horrid things he had said." </p><p>I shook my head at his words "That would have only made it worse "</p><p>"Hey, now" Finral interjected. "Alls well that ends well. You know ? No sense in stressing what can't be undone." </p><p>There was idle chat for a moment. " I really think you should've stayed there we had a guest bed room." Finral said sadly. "I just got a bad feeling when you left. Sounds stupid I know but... " he finished with a shrug. </p><p>I quirked my eyebrows slightly. "What do you mean? Like about Asta and I? Was I too pushy? " </p><p>He shook his head and looked around the room and noticed the bed half stripped . "Well since the beds not made I say you come stay at the hideout. Come on it'll be fun." He drawled excitedly. </p><p>I contemplated for a moment looking back to the stripped bed. "Like I said, I don't want to be pushy and Asta change his mind , know what I mean?" I tried watching his violet eyes. </p><p>"And like I said, extra bedroom. That's not being pushy." The sure tone caused me to chuckle and I looked at Klaus. </p><p>"He does have a point." Klaus said with a shrug. "Different room isn't crowding him." While he pushed his glasses up his face. "I say go. What's the worst that could happen?" </p><p>Watching the two of them a moment I sighed in agreement. Gathering my necessity before turning back to Finral. </p><p>"Alright. Let's go!" He stated as he opened the portal.</p><p>Walking through the portal , the black bulls members looked up. The ones not passed out at least. 'Do they always get thi-' </p><p>"Someone, please! " was heard and time seemed to move pain steakingly slow while I ran towards Asta's pleas for help "Yuno,  help me!" The frantic cries. </p><p>Seeing Yami brake a  door down in one strike. I followed seeing the site before me.</p><p>Asta was half naked on his bed crying audiblely, in Yamis headlock was a very naked Zora,  kicking wildly demanding to be let go.</p><p>"He should be mine. I comfort him and help him, not you" he demanded kicking towards me. </p><p>" I'll fucking kill y-"</p><p>"I got 'im!" Came the gruff angry voice "trust me I'll deal with him. Help Asta. He needs you." </p><p>Looking back to the crying figure on the bed my heart broke. 'That bastard should be killed. </p><p>"Asta," I said softly almost reaching for him as more sobs broke through the pillow. 'Touching him is the last thing I should do, don't be stupid!' I scolded myself and let my hand fall. "Asta,  look at me..." trying again my voice shook as the barely audible cry for help came from him. "Its ok , I'm here." </p><p>The pause as he slowly turned he haunted greens eyes at me seemed deafening. Those same eyes brimmed with fresh tears before he grabbed my neck in a death grip. </p><p>Grabbing my jacket from the floor and placing it around his shoulders as he continued "Yuno i - i -" he sobbed into my neck. </p><p>"Its ok, Asta I'm here," I said while he continued to scream my name every few minutes his grip tightening. "You're safe, I'm so sorry." My eyes filled with tears and body shook slightly. </p><p>His broken sobs and shaking only heightened my wish to torture and kill that shit. </p><p>The black bulls captain came back to where I sat with my back against the bed frame with a glass of water. The rest of the members stood in the doorway all with Grim, guilty sad expressions. </p><p>"Is he alright?" The captain asked as Asta's sobs had quieted some. Shaking my head in response looking down at him sadly. "I brought some water for him." </p><p>Looking up , I tried shifting to take the offered glass only for Asta to resort back to hysterically screaming for me not to leave. </p><p>"No, no, please don't leave me!" </p><p>"I'm right here," I returned my hand to his back rubbing gently and he cried for me not to leave quietly again. " I've got you. I promise " </p><p>I dont know how long it continued - hours I'm sure. Him calling my name  begging me to help him while I whispered softly reassuring him I was there. </p><p> </p><p>All the members stayed until yami had dismissed them, claiming they'll more harm than good. Yami placed the glass of water down and told me to call if I need help. With a nod I was left with Asta alone.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Asta's  breathing evened out as his grip loosened . 'I'll kill you for what you've done, I promise you that.  I growled low watching Asta twitch and whimper. </p><p>"Need help getting into bed?" Finral asked tenderly from the doorway.</p><p>I looked at him with a tired sad smile and nodded. " Yea,  please." Shifting slightly,  Asta gripped my shirt momentarily before stilling again with a whimper. "I'll kill that piece of trash." I growled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help you, " came the sad reply as Finral helped steady me enough to turn trying to lay Asta down. </p><p> </p><p>"No, please..." Asta whined barely opening his eyes reaching blindly towards me.  "Y-yuno"</p><p>"I think you should just lay down and sleep..." Finral stated "it's been a rough day all the way around." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but he had it worst." I shook my head as I sat on the edge on the bed. Asta gripped my hand. "I should've been here to protect him... it's all my fault." The tears I'd been holding back finally fell. Caressing Asta's cheek as my apologies filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>Finral held my shoulder for moment as he spoke. "No its not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Just lay down and sleep for now you need it.,"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding as he left the room I laid down only to have Asta's bone crushing grip hold around my waist painfully </p><p> </p><p>'You'll never go through this again Asta. I swear on my life. So long as I'm here nothing will hurt you." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta's P.O.V. </p><p>-zzzzdreamzzzz-</p><p>Scrubbing Yuno's grass stained pants in exasperation. </p><p>"This is so stuipd... he makes fun of me and I have to clean his pants..." I grumbled pulling them out of the soapy water still seeing the stain. "This is just not fair." I whined</p><p>"Well , Asta, you shouldn't have pushed him out of the tree" turning to see sister Lilly laughing. "You could have hurt him really bad." Her gaze turned serious. "Then what would you do?" </p><p>"Hmph. He made fun of me first." I half yelled. "Why do you always take his side? He's always the one thats is so special!" Throwing the soiled pants down as I stood up. </p><p>"Asta, that's not it at all. Yuno truly cares for you." She replied softly as Yuno walked behind her calmly looking down. "You just should be nicer to-" </p><p>"But on that hand I shouldn't tease him. It's not just him." Yuno quietly interjected "He shouldn't be the only one in trouble..." </p><p>Feeling like he just wanted to watch me get in trouble , I yelled "shut up yuno. You're just the favorite!" before turning and running into the forest. </p><p>I ran for what felt like hours not noticing how dark the forest had turned. The tall trees looming with the dull, half-moon bouncing them off.  Pausing, I looked up to the sky thinkin. 'When did it get so dark... and where am I?' Growling in frustration 'just great now how am I going to get back...'</p><p>The soft breaking of a twig made me look behind me. The bush rattling made me tense a little before a raccoon ran out. "I really need to stop running off when I get angry..." I sighed. </p><p>"Yes, you should know better than to do such things in haste, kid." A husky voice stated from behind me . "Never know what might be lurking in the dark. " </p><p>I whirled around looking at a blue-eyed red head staring down at me , wicked sharp teeth forming a smirk. </p><p>Knees shaking, breathe catching, panic consumed my body leaving me frozen to the spot where I stood. The tall figure advanced towards me chuckling. "And to think you're out here all alone too... it's perfect for me yet unfortunate for you" he towered over me as I seemingly shrank even more."I'm gonna take what's mine."</p><p>With that last husky breathe the man yanked me by my pants throwing me face first.</p><p>"Yuno, help -" I whimpered.</p><p>"He ain't here to protect you" he breathed as he ripped  my pants down. </p><p>Seconds later I saw a flury of wind and black as the body was ripped off me. </p><p>"Its ok, Asta, I won't let anything hurt you" came the tender voice as he reached for me. </p><p>-dream end- </p><p>"Yuno!"I woke with a start looking up at the dimly lit ceiling. Body covered in a cold sweat I whirled my head to the steady breathes beside me to see Yuno sound asleep. </p><p>I reached for him without thinking, eyes burning. "Y-Yuno, hey." I said shaking his shoulder. "Yuno wake up." I stated for some reason i just wanted to know he was there as the tears burning my eyes created a hot trail down my burning face. </p><p>"Asta?" He replied before sitting up. "Its ok, I'm right here." The soothing words came out in a huff as I wrapped myself around his torso in a tight grip. "Asta , I'm right here, I promise."</p><p>"Please, help me." I cried quietly. Through I don't know why I was asking him for help. I simply just need his help. </p><p>Yuno held me close while rocking back an fourth whispering he will never leave me. Or he will always be there to protect me. The soothing words and jesters helped to calm my whirle wind of emotions slightly as my tears began so slow. </p><p>We sat there for a moment. Me hiding my head in his chest listening to how his tired voice rumbled through his chest. "What woke you? Did you have a bad dream?" </p><p>I shook my head silently before pushing the rest of my body into Yuno's lap. He stiffly lead back to the head board allowing me to hide my face in his neck. </p><p>"Do you want to talk" he began before I shook my head harshly grabbing his neck tighter.</p><p>"No, I ..." </p><p>'I just want you to hold me , keep me safe...' I thought tiredly watching the way his steady pulse moved the skin on his pale neck. </p><p>"Asta, we need to talk..." Yuno said hesitantly. "Is that okay?" He said as he moved his shoulder trying to look at me . </p><p>" uh, yeah..." pulling back a little to look up at Yuno.  His face was completely serious. Gold eyes looking down at me as if contemplating his next move. </p><p>"Are you... are you sure you still want to do this..." he asked. "After what happened last night..." </p><p>"See how much he wants you when you ain't so pure" Zora's voice rang in my head. </p><p>"Maybe it would be better to just stay friends... I just don't want..." he started looking away with sigh.</p><p>'He just ... doesn't want me... ' I thought miseribly. </p><p>"dont... don't say that, Yuno... I... do want to. I'm not a broken toy ... " he face snapped forward causing me to look down to the black shirt where our bodies met. "Please don't. I do want this I do. I don't want you to leave." I rambled thoughts so jumbled nothing but the worry of Yuno leaving me , rang clear.</p><p>"-sta! Stop. Breathe." Yuno said placing a cool hand on my cheek and turning my face upwards. "You are not a toy,  you are not broken. That isn't what I was going to say. I do want to marry you, Asta. It's just that when we get married we need to consummate the marriage - meaning " he added putting a finger up when I opened my mouth. "We would have to have ... sex." His confidence faulted , face pink. </p><p>I looked at him stupidly . "Uh, Yuno,  were both men. We couldn't " his face grew even more red. </p><p>"We c-could actually." He seemed to fidget before continuing. "We , uh, I would ,uh..." he sighed roughly putting his hand through his messy spikes. "I would prepare you ... and use oil to ... ehem,  go inside you." </p><p>'Inside me ... where? I lack the equipment for that stuff. '  I continued to stare. 'Does he think getting married would change my  parts down there? </p><p>"Asta," he hissed at me after I didn't respond.  "Dont just look at me like I'm mental. I'm telling you how it would work. We would only have three days after to ,eh, do it." </p><p>"Yuno, I'm a boy. You wouldn't have anywhere to... put that." I said pointing to his lap where I sat. </p><p>"Oh , you're so impossible." He grumbled slapping his face in frustration. </p><p>"I'm not impossible! You are." I retorted, embarrassed. </p><p>"I am not.  I would have a place to put it." He stated in exasperation. </p><p>"No, sister Lilly taught us about that!" I insisted. " where would it go, if you're so right, then? Prove it !" I challenged crossing my arms confidently.</p><p>"How am I going to prove it , Asta?" He huffed face red as a strawberry. </p><p>"Show me where you would have to put it! " I said flailing my arms wildly.  " unless you just want to adm-" </p><p>I was cut off  when Yuno's strong hand, that was just resting on my lower back , shot to my clothed butt spreading slightly applying pressure to the hidden spot in between.</p><p>I stared at him fully flustered.  While he looked anywhere but my face and dropped his hand. The tension seemed to increase and Yuno pushed me off his lap. </p><p>"This is why I said I need to know. Cause three days isn't alot of time to be comfortable enough to have sex." He added while getting his shoes on and standing. "We would both have to be able to consummate this or we would both be exiled. So, I don't have time to worry if you would or wouldn't be willing to do that."</p><p>With that he opened the door and left without another word. </p><p>'My but... he would go ... there... but how ... would I really be willing and able to ... '  I thought looking from the door to where Yuno was sitting. ' I don't know... if not I would be giving up being king... ' ruffling my hair I groaned. </p><p>"I'm damn well going to be king!" I stated in a huff jumping from my bed to go after Yuno. </p><p>Throwimg open the door I looked down the corridor left and right not seeing the black haired boy anywhere. 'Oh come on.' I grumbled taking the left.</p><p>'Why did you run away. Or is it really because I'm broken...' I thought aimlessly walking until I bumped into a broad back. 'What the hell... I thought looking up to see Yuno turn around. </p><p>"Yuno, i-"</p><p>"Its ok. I didn't mean to upset you and push you so hard , ok? Just forget about it" Yuno said in a rush. </p><p>"Shut up. I want to... marry you." I said a little hesitant at first.</p><p>"Look , Asta it's really ok. I just need sometime to think." He sighed quietly . "I don't want you just marrying me only to be the king. My feelings for you are a lot deeper than yours are for me so it's fine."  </p><p>He turned to leave again but my arm acted on its own and shot out to stop him. I was quiet for a moment unsure of what to say. </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" I questioned slowly. "By 'my feelings are alot deeper than yours'?" I added after he watched me passively. </p><p>A long sigh was the only response I received for a long time. So I watched Yuno seemingly struggling with a response.</p><p>I finally looked over Yuno noticing all the tiny changes I hadn't seem to have noticed before now. His face is slimmer. His jaw, more defined dusted with black stubble. His eyes seem to glow more now than they did back then. His lips seem fuller than they use to too. </p><p>"-ey! You listening?" Yuno frowned waving a thin hand in my face. </p><p>"What? No , I'm not listening cause you're not listening to me." I deflated face warming as I realized I had been staring.</p><p>"Forget it." He sighed.</p><p>"No, no. OK I'm sorry. What did you say?" I yelled hurriedly as he turned. </p><p>"Sheesh, keep it down it ain't time to get up." Magna demanded harshly from his doorway that we stood in front of. "He said; he has feelings for you past you just wanting to be king. He more than just likes you. He loves you. Now, take this conversation somewhere else. Asta you're just so damn loud." He continued grumpily and slammed the door. </p><p>I looked back to where Yuno had once been only to see his back as he walked away. 'Even his shoulders are more broad.' I thought stupidly before he turned the corner and I ran to catch up to him.</p><p>He never even glanced at me as I caught up to his right- only continued walking. </p><p>"Yuno?" I said to unsuccessfully gain his attention. "Yuno?" I tried again still nothing. </p><p>Once we reach the front door to the hideout and he opened the door I paniced not wanting him to leave. "Yuno, please don't leave talk to -" I shouted only to receive a hand over my mouth. </p><p>"Be quite!" He persisted harshly. " we can talk outside so you don't disturb anyone else." Then grabbed my hand and walked calmly outside. </p><p>'That weird warm feeling is back' I thought looking at his hand in mine. 'His hands are oddly warm and cool...'  I thought as we continued to walk until we hit a small pond. </p><p>"Okay," he sighed quietly. He turned to look me in the eyes. </p><p>"Did you change your mind because of what happened tonight..." I stated a bit harsher than I meant to. Watching as he face changed mutely. Almost unnoticeable. "Cause that's all that happened between earlier and now... so if thats it... it's fine I get it. I wouldn't want some us-" </p><p>I was cut off as I felt strong hands on my shoulder and warm lips on mine. My shocked eyes met his stern unwavering golden gaze. </p><p>"That is not true." He said and pulled away. "Its because I actually love you. I don't want to be hurt because you don't feel the same. So if you don't like me the way I like you then I don't want this. I won't get hurt for you to be king it isn't fair to me..." he trailed off while he sank to the ground next to the calm water. "My heart melts everytime I see you. I smile with you , I laugh with you. I can be myself with you... well except the feelings I've hide all these years , I guess." He said with a dry chuckle.</p><p>Soft rippling of the water , and chirps of the bugs in the distance were all that kept the silence at bay. The calming atmosphere seemed to help thinking . ' he looks so fragile for some reason... but do I honestly act any different when I see him ? I do the same things... I really do brighten up when I see him almost like I'm finally whole..., I shook my head watching as the moon light reflected of the water dancing in his gold eyes. 'I don't know about the whole sex... but I do know his smile always makes me smile... we were inseparable as kids... joined at the hip... and the thought of not seeing him really hurts my heart...'  I walked silently next to Yuno and sat down. 'But could I honestly be so selfish and marry him for a title... he could find someone to make him happy and love him ...' I clenched my fists at that thought as a dull ache filled my chest. 'I .. I don't think I could watch that... it hurts...'  </p><p>Thinking of him happy with someone else just didn't sit right with me . It made my mind so confused. 'I can't have that... I am that selfish.' I thought before grabbing Yuno's shirt causing him to gasp and look up. Before I could think of it further and second guess it I smashed my lips to his...</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>Sitting in front of the pond seemed like the best idea at the time. 'I don't know what is going to happen after this... part of me wishes I could just take it back... what if he decides he won't because of this... what if this is it?'  I thought miseribly. 'I wouldn't be able to face him ever again after this... I wouldn't want to hurt so much... I never have been good with rejection...' </p><p>I felt Asta sit down without a word. Glancing towards him made my anxiety even worse his face looking almost angry. 'Great going... now I won't even have his friendship. I should've known better then telling him this... why did I let these people talk me into telling my biggest secret...'  I sighed heavily watching a frog jump into the pond and swim away. </p><p>After a long stiff silence i wondered if Asta was actually going to say anything at all. 'Of course not, stupid. He's not into you that way and he doesn't like to hurt people's feelings... so he'll just try ignoring -' </p><p> </p><p>Bewilderedment hit me as I felt Asta yank my shirt to force our mouths together. I stared wide eyed, at his red face and clenched eyes. When he didn't pull away and my shock faded slightly I slowly put my hand to his soft jaw and kissed back with everything in me. His lips seemed stiff and unsure , clumsily trying to mimic my actions.</p><p>When he broke away I watched his red face as he panted slightly. "I will be marrying you. Tomorrow if I have to." He gulped slightly. "Tomorrow we will get married and start everything together..." </p><p>I stared at him not sure what to say at first. Then I busted out laughing. </p><p>"What?! What's so funny?" Asta demanded embrassment all over his face. </p><p>My laughter became even more boisterous the longer I looked at his adorable pout. This caused Asta to huff and start to get up but I grabbed his hand while I tried to calm down my chuckles. </p><p>"Stop laughing at me. Let me go!" His struggle continued while I finally got my composure. " I tell you I like you and you laugh - thats rude!"</p><p>I shook my head, wiping a tear from my eye  and chuckled "I wasn't laughing at that. I was laughing at you saying 'tomorrow we will get married'. It doesn't work like that." I breathed for a few moments before looking into confused green orbs. "We have to announce it. Then get the plans together. We can't just get married tomorrow." </p><p>"Well that's stupid." He huffed. "Still didn't have to laugh at me though - what the hell! Its really rude."  He glared to the side. "Well, either way I'm not giving you a choice. We will be king together." </p><p> </p><p>Completely composed again I watched him closely. 'Its not just to be king... that's my problem,  Asta. I want you in every way possible ' I sighed at my own thoughts. He was rambling something about me being worried he'd be liked more or something along those lines. Though I blocked it out. 'No, no. I want you. Like I want you right now. Panting, moaning... screaming my name... bringing me closer and closer with you finishing while I foll-'</p><p>Asta's face right next to mine brought me out of my fantasy. "Uh, you ok? You're super red again." He stated and put his hand to my forehead causing me to jump slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yea. I'm fine" I gulped ,moving my hands to my semi-hard on.  'God why would you think like that I'm front of him...' </p><p>"Well don't get too worried I'll be a better king than you ever could be. Just you wai-" he was saying confidently. </p><p>But I had decided I'd had enough and tackled him in a tickling frenzy. His obnoxious laugher echoed through the forest while his feeble attempts to push me off failed. </p><p>"Talk more shit now." I said contuing my attack. "Huh, what was that?" His gasps for air followed by his howling laughter continued to vibrat his chest. </p><p>"I- I " he laughed causing my smile to brighten further. "Yuno please!" He whined causing me to stop my menstruations. </p><p>I moved back leaving Asta heavy breathing beside me and he huffed and chuckled slightly. </p><p>My mind on the other hand just went into a whirle wind again. 'That is what I want... but more of a moan... God ,Yuno get it together!" </p><p>"You got lucky that time!" Asta laughed sitting up and pushing my arm playfully.  "Next time I'll get you!" </p><p>"Right," I looked back him, trying not to think of him begging me for more and being on top of him. My voice strained as I said "then you are okay with... everything then." </p><p>"Yeap, you're stuck wi-"</p><p>"I mean Everything. " I interjected seriously emphasizing the 'Everything'. </p><p>"I said I was, damn." He insisted. "We have always made a great team. So we got this." He finished jumping up looking towards the sun-rise. </p><p>"Yes , but-" I started to remind him of the sex that would inevitably have to follow but he just grabbed my hand saying we needed to hurry and get ready to leave. </p><p>'Asta, I hope you really know what you're agreeing to ...' I thought as I was drug back to the hideout. </p><p>--------Infront of Julius four hours later--------</p><p>The day had seemed to fly. Here I stood now infront of the full length mirror in a white and black formal attire. The chains of the cape a gold contrast standing out against rest of it. </p><p>"So, you will be also announcing the wedding as well." Julius said happily. "So you need a day. Can be tomorrow or the next day." He persisted. </p><p>"Tomorrow?" I questioned. "How would that work if there's no planning?" </p><p>Julius chuckled softly at my confusion. "Its different than a regular wedding. You will be in a formal outfit of red to show the passion. While Asta will be in all white to show his purity to you. It's not as complicated as a normal wedding."  He finished as the door opened to reveal Asta in an outfit similar to mine though he didn't have the cape. </p><p>"Uh, am I interrupting?" He said hesitant. " I just need help figuring out this collar. It doesn't want to fit right... " his face was a little red with embrassment. </p><p>"No, no, my boy." Julius said motioning for him to enter. </p><p>Asta walked forward a little slowly. My face lite up despite myself.  I chuckled realizing he had missed a couple buttons and that's why he wasn't able to get the collar to clasp.</p><p>"You buttoned it wrong. " I murmured as I walked forward to help him fix the issue. "I swear, where would you be without me? Can't even button a shirt up." I teased watching his face turn apple red. </p><p>"Shut up I can do it!" He huffed trying to turn away from me. He struggled a moment causing both Julius and I to laugh. "Stop laughing I can do it." He demanded struggling full force. </p><p>"Asta, you'll rip it at this rate." Chuckling I reached for his hands undoing the buttons with easy. "I was only teasing you. No need to be so upset." I finished fixing the buttons while he glared at me. </p><p>"Well, since you're here." Julius said excitedly. "We were just talking about what day you would want to get married to each other. "</p><p>Asta looked at him quietly ,looking deep in thought. 'If you want to back out ... now is the time...'  holding my breath I watched his response. </p><p>"Well what days are there. I mean I know there's planning an stuff so ...." he trailed off looking questioningly. </p><p>"Like I was telling , Yuno, you don't have to plan anything. You can get married tomorrow if you would like." He answered looking at Asta happily. " The planning and stuff would be taken care of all you have to is give a date , be able to repeat after me for the vows , and then you both get crowned that day." </p><p>"So ,wait , we wouldn't be crowned today ?" Asta said in disbelief.</p><p>"No, I tried to tell you that. We would be crowned the day we get married." I stated blankly. </p><p>"Yes, then three days to have all the fun you can until the wedding celebrations end" Julius added with a seductive wink. </p><p>That caused both Asta and I to blush profusely. </p><p>"Yeah, so anyways." I said unconsciousnessly shifting my feet under julius' calculating gaze. "What do you want to do , Asta?"</p><p>He swallowed looking to me. "Uh, well , umm..." he bit his lips causing my attention to follow as he licked his lips. " well maybe not tomorrow... but the day after...?" </p><p>"Perfect then!" The orange haired male piped up. "Two days from now will be the wedding. The celebrations last three days of course. In that time you will be expected to receive Yuno's mana to sanctify the union. There will be people check each day to feel the exchange,  though I'm sure you guys won't have any trouble at all." He finished with a broad smile on his face, eyes closing. </p><p>'Jeez, you have no cooth just like the black bulls captain'  I thought embrassed. </p><p>Asta looked just as uncomfortable as I felt knowing someone would be checking. </p><p>"W-what do you mean by 'checking ' like someone's gonna watch ..." Asta stuttered with a horrored expression. </p><p>Loud laughter filled the room. "No, I mean there will be special mages cleaning your quarters for those three days to feel the surge and checking the sheets." He finally stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world. </p><p>"Oh," was the only response that sounded in the room. </p><p>"Well, alright then!" Julius yelled happily ignoring the now tense atmosphere. "Lets get out there and get this underway! Shall we." He motioned to the balcony that had almost everyone in the kingdom surrounding the bottom. </p><p>Happy cheers and greetings fell over the crowd as we join all the other captains lined across the stage. The cheers continued until Julius hand came up. </p><p>"Good evening, everyone!" His loud joyous voice sounded. "Today , as you all know, along with all other festivities, I am announcing my plan to step down as the wizard king. " there were a mixture of yells of sadness and others of protest. "Now,  now." He said raising his hand smiling. "I've been king for a long time I am ready to enjoy my life. The young man taking my place will indeed be more than capable of all the things I was able to accomplish and then some." </p><p>He looked to me and Asta standing behind him. Then motioned for us to come forward "Come here, don't be shy." He chuckled. </p><p>I looked to Asta and squeezed his hand before pulling him forward with me. </p><p>When we stepped to the front the black bulls along with Mimosa screamed in excitement. This in turned caused Asta to bost and waved happily seemingly forgetting the inner terminal he had causing me to smile and wave slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure by now mostly everyone knows who Yuno is. He is indeed a powerful mage and more than capable of taking my place. I take great honor in being able to announce that he and his bride to be , Asta will be crowned in my place in two days after taking their vows to one another..." </p><p>Everything else that followed seemed to drown out as I noticed Asta stiffen after being called a bride to be. I locked finger with him and squeezed a couple times be fore he looked at me with a slightly uneasy smile. </p><p>'Its too late to back out now, Asta. This is why I was saying you needed to make sure you were going to be alright with it...' I smiled forcefully back. </p><p>He dropped his gaze back to the crowd that cheered and congratulated us in haste. </p><p>"...so in this I extend my warmest wishes of happiness. I am overly excited to wed you both the day after tomorrow. Once again congrats." Julius said sincerely before lifting my left hand, that wasn't holding Astas hand, to the crowd. </p><p>I lifted Asta's hand to my lips bringing, his attention to me as I smiled ,kissing lightly  before raising it to the crowd. </p><p>'I love you , Asta. I hope understand that you will complete my life...Marrying you is all I want' I thought my golden eyes never leaving his unsure green gaze</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Race to the tree , gentle as can be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>'Bride-to-be... but I'm a man...' Yuno squeezed the hand he was holding which brought my weary gaze to his. Watching as he smiled slightly before kissing that hand and lifting it to the air. </p><p>Forcing a smile I watched the crowd below, in the dim fading sunlight , they all looked happy or pleased. 'But I'm a man wouldn't I be considered a groom. ' </p><p> </p><p>.My eyes locked onto someone in the crowd , Sister lilly and father Orsi along with the children stood there cheering along with everyone else. </p><p>'Great... now they know too... what do they think of me being ... being ... a bride. My mind scuffed. When my hand followed Yuno's back to our sides I released his feeling as if sister Lilly was staring though when I looked back she wasn't - she was whispering into father's ear. 'Probably wondering where they went wrong... or why I would ever marry another man...' I thought looking back to Yuno who's static face began to smile brightly when he caught my eyes. </p><p>"You're alright?" He asked leaning in as the king began to tell the people to continue enjoying the festivities and congratulate the new couple should they have a chance. "Sister lilly and the kids are here. Would you like to go say hello?" </p><p>"I don't know..." I trailed looking back to see the group happily waving. "I think I would rather just go home." I finished with a sigh as I turned. </p><p>"Asta," he said following me and grabbing my hand. "What's wrong?" </p><p>"Whats wrong? Really?" I huffed looking at him. "I just got called-"</p><p>"Congratulations,  you two." Came the bold voice of the manic red head behind me cause me to jump and turn to see Mereoleona . "I have to say, I knew you two would end up together." </p><p>"Yes, it's truly a great feeling to know that the two of you will embark on this wonderful journey, together." Fuegoleon added standing to the right of his sister. </p><p>Yuno looked at me for a moment, his smile faltered when I said nothing. "Thank you, we appreciate it." He sighed putting an arm around my tense shoulders. </p><p>At this I wanted to leave and think so I hurriedly excused myself. "I, uh , I'm going to the bathroom.  Later." Retreating down through the glass doors, out the kings office, and down the corridor around the corner before I finally stopped. </p><p>'I'm beginning to think this wasn't a good idea... maybe I can just not show-' my thoughts were cut off by a large fire paw death gripping my head causing and audible squeak. </p><p>"Want to tell me what that was all about?" The threat was promising in the voice saying the question was just to a false curiosity. "Cause this hall ain't no place to go to the bathroom." She finished and yanked me to eye level. </p><p>My look , downcast to avoid her gaze. "I just wanted to ..." I gulped slightly. </p><p>"Pretty sure my face isn't on the floor." She dead pinned and I reluctantly looked at her. </p><p>"Look, I just want to be alone..." I needed to get away from everyone just to think. "I'm not doing anything wrong." I said cautiously. </p><p>"Oh?" Her face clearly showing that wasn't a good answer. "So you're running away from what, then? I'm positive that you have no reason to run."</p><p>"I ... I wasn't running!" I said kicking my dangling legs in an attempt to flea. After trying for about a minute I just laid slack. "Look, I'm not a bride ok. I am a man! I have a dick and balls. Why would I be called a bride?" I demanded voice rising with each word. "Why couldn't Yuno be the damn 'bride'?! I'm more manly than his pansy-" the resounding slap cut me short. Looking back into pale blue eyes I knew then I crossed the line. </p><p>"Do you realize how childish you sound?" She roared. "You wouldn't be in this situation unless you agreed to it! So I know you chose this and you will not speak about you're other half that way! Yuno is more grown than you are along with the fact he doesn't have mood swings like a woman." She smirked watching the words sink in. </p><p>"He is not! I'm better at everything!" I puffed out angrily. "And I do not act like a woman he does! He's always so moody! I'm never moody. He is definitely the girl out of the two of us!" I struggled more violently at this point just wanting to get out of the hold. </p><p>"Were you forced into this ? Or did you say yes?" She asked. </p><p>" I mean no , I wasn't forced."</p><p>"So then you agreed?" She persisted. </p><p>"Well , yes-"</p><p>"And now you're angry because of being called a bride and taking it out on your soon to be husband?" </p><p>'What the hell are you getting at!' I flushed harshly stumbling over my words. "I - I m-mean well uh yeah." 'Husband. You say it so casual- like we're not both males... '</p><p>"Then 'bride' suits you as your roll." The response so sonically placeant. "You said yes. You want this. So start acting like it. There's  no reason for you to treat Yuno as if he were an unwanted animal." She turned heading back towards a few voices in the distance. </p><p>"Where are you taking me? " the question,  stupid as it may have been , slipped through my lips without permission. </p><p>"You will be with him to accept the well wishes." She stated plainly. "Do I make myself clear ?" </p><p>"Y-y-es , sir." I squeaked as I was place down outside if the large white ivory doors. I hesitated looking at the doors unsure. 'Accept being a bride ... everyone will think im the woman...' my face grew warm as I remembered Yuno showing where he would be doing 'it'. 'What if they know... or I could be the one to do that right? Since he's got the same parts I do... this is so embarrassing...' </p><p>"Did the door embarrass you? Or are you just embrassed?" She intoned impatiently as she watched me. </p><p> </p><p>"I... what did you do the first time you ... uh.<br/>.." I stuttered horrible uncomfortable now.</p><p>"So you're scared of intercorse?" She asked clearly not thinking it valid.</p><p>"No!" I lied not wanting this conversation to be with her. "I meant when you got married weren't you scared." </p><p>She gave me an incredulous expression. "I am not married, you imbecile." </p><p>"Oh, really?" I said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long tense silence , save for the voices of behind the door. Her wild hair and stern expression making me squirm. </p><p>"Asta," she finally said in an extremely calm voice. "When have you ever seen me with another soul? I'm certain than you haven't. So, until you want to talk about the true problem..." she took a deep breathe closing her light blue eyes boring holes into my person. "Get the hell in there with your husband, now." </p><p>The shrill demand cause me to jump and trip over my own feet almost falling over until the large firey hand grasped my head and shoved me forward to the ivory door. Gulping I opened the door to see all eyes on me. </p><p> </p><p>Every captain snickered or smirked in the direction of Mereoleona and I. Fuegoleon spoke first. "I see you've both returned ,well" he chuckled along with William. </p><p> </p><p>"Heh, uh yeah. Long pee." I said before catching myself and profusely blushing. "I, I,  no that wasn't. I mean I didn't. I uh,"</p><p> </p><p>The slim but muscular arm around my shoulders caused my mouth to shut. "Its ok, Asta." I turned to look into Yuno's golden eyes. "Continuing to try to justify it is only going to make it worse." He smiled and lead me further into the room. </p><p> </p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p> </p><p>"Get the hell in there with your husband , now!" The booming voice came from outside the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what was that?"  Rill asked jumping slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room turned as the heavy doors opened slightly to reveal a stone faced Mereoleona and a flustered looking Asta. The room was filled with muffled laughter and quiet comments of how scary she was or better him than me. </p><p> </p><p>"I see you've both returned , well." Came the very amused response from the redhead's brother. </p><p> </p><p>Asta seemly unthinking responded "Heh, uh, yeah. Long pee." He paused briefly before turning as red as a cherry and stuttered to cover it up. "I, I ,no," he blushed harder . </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, Marx." I said softly before walking up to my struggling other half. </p><p> </p><p>"-that wasn't- I mean I didn't.  I , uh-" </p><p> </p><p>I placed my arm around his shoulders to try and calm him. "Its ok, Asta. Continuing to try to justify it is only going to make it worse." Asta flushed darker, if that were possible and turned his green eyes to me causing me to smile. </p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't mean it!" He said loudly and I pulled him further into the room. </p><p> </p><p>"I know." I chuckled as we reached the table where all the captains and king Julius sat. Everyone still chuckled as I pulled the chair out for Asta. He looked at it a moment. "But considering you didn't think before speaking, you helplessly trying to cover it up is only going to make them laugh harder." I jesterd for him to sit. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, besides that!" The excited blue haired boy said as he sat next to where Asta took a seat. "I'm really wondering if you would let me paint you're wedding day when you say you're vows?" His eyes sparkled as Asta and I stared at him blankly. "Oh, come on! I'll do better than any camera in exsits and you know it!" He pouted glaring at the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, well." Julius cut in. "This dinner is to celebrate you to taking the first steps so let's focus on that after the dinner, yes?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah, I'm starving." Yami said loudly from across the table. "Bring on the grub!"</p><p> </p><p>Marx chipped in "Yes, let's go a head and fill in the table please."  from beside the king nodding to the servants. </p><p> </p><p>'I think... I think I get why he was so accepting of Asta and I...'  I thought staring at  Julius smiling and turning to Marx as he placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned in slightly. 'Theyre.. they're toge-'</p><p> </p><p>"Whats wrong? You're staring off." Charlotte questioned from beside Yami. Her purple formal dress accenting her chest and he long blonde hair falling to the side as she pushed it back slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, nothing. I was just realizing something is all." I said looking at her blankly. </p><p> </p><p>"Keh keh keh. Thinking bout your bachelor-hood ending so soon." The uncharacteristically dressed Jack said abruptly. The green chad suit with white tie looking a little tight for his thin frame. "You gonna have a party to celebrate that last night of freedom? Keh."</p><p> </p><p>"No, honestly, " I said looking to a very quite Asta. His green eyes unfocused staring at the food placed on the table. I slipped my hand on his thigh gaining a slight squeak as he looked at me. "I'm just happy to finally have the one I've loved for so long , as mine." I smiled brightly when he blushed before looking away grumbling about being a sap. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm celebrating with shrimpy there for you." Yami stated loudly shoving a bite of chicken in his mouth. He chewed as he spoke. "Me and the bulls are gonna make it a night he won't forget. You only get married once."</p><p> </p><p>At that I tensed ,face dropping , looking worriedly at his smiling face. "By 'bulls' you mean all of them or..." I trailed off praying he'd understand the unanswered question. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the bulls in the hideout." He stated eyes locked on mine. "Just the ones there."</p><p> </p><p>Not entirely sure what he meant I tucked it in the back of my mind gripping firmly onto Asta's leg as I glance back to his confused pout. He looked between my hand and face before slowly sliding my hand down to his knee. 'Was he even listening to what I meant? Asta, my hand on your leg should be the last worry on your mind..."  I thought tiredly before moving my had to the table to begin eating. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh, anyways!" Rill said happily "so , can I please paint it! Come on!" He whined loudly. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind" I muttered and continued to eat. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! You won't be disappointed!" A paint brush appeared in his hand out of no where as he said. "I will do one of you from the announcement today as well." </p><p> </p><p>The table became mute chatter . I watched everyone happily eat and talk amongst themselves. While my mind just couldn't seem to rest. 'Maybe some time alone with him will help ease my mind...' I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," I said turning to my right. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Came the reply around another mouth full of food. </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled as I lifted my hand, unthinking,  to wipe the gravy off the side of his bottom lip. Astas eyes widened before pulling away and wippin his face with the white sleeve. 'Really, Asta?' I thought with an irritated twinge. 'Why would you do that on a white shirt.'   I shook my head looking in to the light pink face. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to know if you would be okay with us leaving here ,now?" I continued ignoring the want to say something about proper napkins and keep a clean appearance. "When you're done eating I mean." I added when he looked down to his fourth plate full. Though it was half gone now.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, why?" He asked after swallowing his over full bite. </p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't need a reason." Mereoleona said with a stone cold expression. "Simply wants to leave with you and him to spend time together is that going to be a problem?" Her menacing demeanor showing the only right answer was to not argue. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean it's OK if you don't want to. I just wanted to go on a walk with you was all." I stated, to let him know he would have a choice.'trying to force him isn't what I want... I just want time with us after today...'</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, mhm. I'm done let's go, now." He said pushing the half eaten plate to the side and standing . </p><p> </p><p>"Just remember. The sex comes after the wedding!" Rill laughed watching Asta tint blood red. "You're face is so priceless!" He gasped doubling over.</p><p> </p><p>The entire table burst out laughing as Asta grabbed my hand dragging me from the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, later!" I yelled ,flustered over my shoulder before we disappeared down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>"That was a nightmare!" Came the almost inaudible whisper from the figure next to me. "What did you want to do?" He sighed looking at my boots. </p><p> </p><p>"Well," I started taking a step closer. "I wanted to walk by the water like we used to when we were younger. Like the good old days." </p><p> </p><p>He seemed to calculate that for a moment before shrugging and looking back to me. His face seemed relaxed now that we were out of the dinning room. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, alright." </p><p> </p><p>I smiled and stepped a little closer and pulled him to my chest as wind whipped around us lifting us off the ground. For a moment he looked like he were going to protest until he looked down. He instead held onto me tighter with eyes clenched shut. </p><p> </p><p>'Having you this close , Asta.  It feels so perfect.' I thought happily as I held a little tighter resting my chin on the crown of his head. I slowed down slightly to savor the moment to memory. 'This is how I'd travel everywhere if we could.'</p><p>"Y-yuno?" Asta questioned still gripping tight. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" I questioned as we hovered above the ground by the pond.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his clenched eyes to me before peeking. "How do you get used to this? It's scary as hell." He said nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"I never really thought about it. I guess ," I answered causing him to look at me fully. "I guess I just always looked at it as freeing." I finally lowered us to the ground but didn't let go of the firm thin waist. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn, that was fast though." He murmured as he looked from my face to the pond. "Thats how you won in races, dick." He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>'Well, you never said I couldn't use magic so I'm not a dick.' I chuckled softly. We grew silent for a moment. 'You haven't pulled away from me... I really love holding you... I wish I could put into words the way I feel about you...'  I mused watching as the object of my affection stood , hands still held in the white fabric of the formal attire,  watching the moon light and fireflies dance over the water. </p><p> </p><p>The moment was so tranquil and calming all my worries seemed to disappear and I layed my head on soft , messy, grey spikes. Asta's whole body tensed at the action causing me to stiffen and wait for what he would do. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, uh." He said pushing away. "You wouldn't have beat me without it, Yuno. Come on. I'll prove it right now." He said avoiding looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and dropped my arms to my side. 'I'm really in no mood for games... I just wanted to be close to you...'</p><p> "Eh. I'm not really in the mood." I sighed again looking to the water. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha chicken?" He taunted. Then threw an accusing finger to me "Yer 'friad I'll kick your ass ain't cha!" </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm jus-" </p><p> </p><p>"Winner gets to make the other do anything they want!" Asta all but yelled gleefully. "An I know exactly what I will make you do too!" He said excitedly while looking at the pond then back to me and back to the pond again. </p><p> </p><p>'Anything? This actually could turn in my favor then...'  </p><p>"Fine." My bored tone sounded, giving none of my excitement away. "The rules? For both the race and the limitations on what we can get the other to do... unless you want to just take the loose so you don't embarrass yourself." I challenged , knowing it would only make him more determined to race. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheh! You wish."  He scoffed throwing his hands to his sides. "No, magic! And no limits I will make you do whatever I want- including getting you're prim and proper stuck up ass thrown in the muddy pond!" He declared pointing to the pond.</p><p>'Bingo. That was almost too easy. But don't worry Asta, I'll be wining this...' </p><p> </p><p>"hmm , if you insist then. Where to?" I questioned out loud still sounding distant and uninterested. </p><p> </p><p>Grey haird bounced as he look around until it rested on a huge oak tree. "There!" Came the determined point. "First one there wins. No do overs either!"</p><p> </p><p>Cocking and eyebrow I asked. "No do overs?" A soft nope with a hard head nod was my only response. 'Well that's a first... though that's not how this will play out I'm sure.' I thought watching as he bent down in a race ready stance.</p><p>"Ready to lose!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Was my only response. </p><p> </p><p>"3... 2... 1... Go!" </p><p> </p><p>We both took off, neck and neck at first. </p><p>"Well ,Asta ," I said with a wide grin when we were halfway there my longer legs keeping up with him easy. " I'll meet ya there!" </p><p> </p><p>With that I took off full speed hearing his feet stomp the ground even harder trying to keep up.  Touching the tree and turning back to watch as he came to a stop in front of me hands on his knees panting. </p><p>"No... no fair..." he panted face red. "You're like 5'7 or something. That's cheating." He huffed. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm 6'2 actually. But how is that cheating." I laughed watching as he continued his gasping for air. </p><p> </p><p>He undid the top three dressy buttons on the collar. "No youre not ! I'm 5' 5 you're not that much taller!" He whined then walked closer standing on his tip toes to barely come to my chin. He huffed again looking up at me angrily. "I demanded a do over. You cheated." </p><p> </p><p>"No, no. You said no do overs." I said shortly shaking my head before looking back at his pouting face. "Plus , my height is not cheating." </p><p> </p><p>"You cheated. I know it." He huffed again before turning and walking back to the pond. </p><p> </p><p>I followed close behind trying to keep my eyes from drifting down to the tight form fitting pants. 'Never have I noticed your but jiggles...' I shook my head and looked to the side. 'Stop the thoughts there ,perv.'  I thought with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. You won." He said plopping down on the soft grass. "What do I have to do?" </p><p> </p><p>"All you have to do," I started calmly sitting beside him. "Is come over here and cuddle with me." I finished holding my arms out as if to prove my point.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have to come here and cuddle with me. Maybe a couple kisses..." I trailed off feeling my face heat up some. "I mean you did say anything, no limits." I added looking away from him. </p><p> </p><p>Those green eyes stared at me for what felt like forever looking as if I was some kind of evil entity. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine." He sighed before standing up and sitting in my lap. </p><p> </p><p>Slightly stunned, I looked at the back of his head as he settled in fully back pressed against my chest. 'I was thinking more of a side cuddle... but this is much better.' I thought happily before letting my arms slowly encircle the pouty figure resting on my lap. </p><p> </p><p>" I still say you cheated." He grumbled crossing his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry my height is a problem for you , Asta." I hummed and resting my chin on his right shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The fabric ruffled slightly - from being unbutton - revealing the smooth tan neck that lead to the hairless jaw. I followed the neck down to the little bit of chest sticking out. </p><p> </p><p>Holding my breath , while he continued to rant about my height and cheating ways , I didn't realize I was reaching a hand up to the exposed flesh. 'You are really so perfect... even when you pout ...'  reaching my head forward I brushed my lips along the thrumming pulse by the soft jaw line. </p><p> </p><p>Asta's voice seemed ot catch in his throat but he made no move to get away. After a second of my head hovering in the same spot I places a more firm kiss there. feeling the body shiver I did it again while slipping my finger tips to the well toned chest. Feather light touches across his collar bone caused another shiver and soft gasp when combined with a gentle suck on the now hammering pulse. </p><p> </p><p>While my left hand was busy with gentle touches on the chest and collar my right hand slid slowly down. Entirely too slowly for my liking. Asta still didn't seem to stop me when my long fingers reached the top of the pants. Glancing to his blush ridden face to see the once pouty lips now slightly opened with harsher than normal breaths escaping, and a slightly lidded green eye looking unfocused I nipped slight causing a harsh intake of breath. </p><p> </p><p>'He ... he's seems to be enjoying it... and he hasn't stopped me...'  I thought through hazy excitement. 'I just want to know if he really is... damned if I'm a pervert... I'll be doing more than this anyway...'  with that final thought : I slid my hand all the way down - while I continued my other menstruation - to Asta slightly hard member. Squeezing gentle when we both took a harsh breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yuno. I'm tired and I-" he said jumping up from my lap. "I'm gonna head back ok." He said hurriedly and turned to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" I yelled grabbing his arm "Why? Just stay here for a li-" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm tired ok. I'll see you later." He finished . </p><p> </p><p>I pulled him to my chest once more , slightly embarrassed knowing he could feel how much I was effected by what I had just done. "Dont go yet. Please," I breathe as I looked into those green eyes I love so much . I cradled his face in my hand pulling his body flush with my right hand on his waist and kissed him as deep as he'd let me. Though it wasn't very deep at all.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back I watched his ragged breathing along with his flushed cheeks before he pushed away completely. "I'm leaving,  ok. Night." Then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed glaring at the water. 'Idiot... now you scared him off... ' sinking back against a tree I looked down the the tent in my pants and sighed. 'I'm such an idiot...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hickey and worried minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>"You say you're height ain't cheating, but it is" I continued ranting sitting in Yuno's lap, pouting grumpily. "You think I don't know  but I know you used magic to grow. So that is cheating. And I demand we-" my voice cut off as I felt hot soft lips press to my neck right behind my ear. </p><p>'What the fuck was that ...' I thought - too stunned to move. 'Was that his.. lip-'</p><p>The more firm plant of a kiss on my jaw supplied the answer accompanied with the ghost of fingers on my shoulder. The sensations ran through my body with a warm shutter. The next firm kiss planted below my jaw was slightly wet as it gently nibbled. </p><p>A soft moan escaped my parted lips. My mind going hazy as the kisses became more firm with the hand roaming a little over my exposed chest. </p><p>My heart hammered so hard I thought it was going to burst through my chest. My own breathe seeming like it were out to choke me should my heart not end me first. </p><p>'What is this ... what's happening.... why does it feel so ... hot ' I thought as the hands followed the pooling heat down my stomach like a path of fire. </p><p>The lips sucked alittle harder and the left hand gripped my shoulder slightly , drawing my attention away from the heated hand above my pants. Only for me to  gasp harshly when that hand moved and gripped in-between my legs -and with that the feeling like lighting running through my veins. </p><p>'What the fuck!' I froze before my brain seemed to catch up to the harsh breathing of Yuno at my ear. Looking down to the hot hand still sitting down there I blush horribly realizing 'I'm... hard...  I... I'm turned on ... hes.. this can't be right... I need to leave, now!'</p><p>"Y-yuno , I- I'm tired and I " I stuttered hurriedly jumping up from the warm, inviting lap. "I'm gonna head back ok." </p><p>"Wait! Why?" Yuno's big warm hand grabbed my arm looking at me pleadingly. "Just stay here for a li-" </p><p>"I'm tired ok. I'll see you later." I rushed to say, but before I could remove my arm I felt a sharp pull and was flush to his strong well toned body. </p><p>'What is that...'  I thought embrassedly as I felt a very hot and hard rod on my stomach. 'That ... that can't be his... it's... no it's hu-' </p><p>"Don't go yet." He said turning my fire hot face to look at him. "Please." He breathed before pressing me more firmly to himself, bending and connecting our lips again. </p><p>The kiss was gentle yet demanding. His warm wet muscle running along the seem of my lips caused me to gasp a little. The hot tongue invading my mouth caused me to moan. </p><p>Eyes shooting open when I heard myself , I pulled back quickly looking into Yuno's dark golden eyes , the red tint on his cheeks making them glow , like a cats eyes.</p><p>"I'm leaving ok." I said harshly through gasping breathes. "Night!" Pride completely gone I turn and ran leaving Yuno alone. </p><p>After running to the opening outside of the bulls hideout , I stopped trying to catch my ragged breathe while looking behind me to see if Yuno had followed me. A soft sigh escaping when I saw I was along. </p><p>I looked down at my hands shaking. 'What was that ... I just... it felt like fire but ... hotter...and I liked it... more than I should've liked... right... I'm so confused'  I wondered closer to the front door- upon hearing the loud murmured chatting I stopped at the door. Face flushing with my next thoughts 'Was that really... what I think it was...' I gulped watching the wooden door as if it held all the answeres I needed. 'It couldn't be... it was ... no way. No one can be that ... size... right?' </p><p>I turned around and slid down the door mind still reeling and wondering why I was so effected by it.</p><p>The door at my back flew open to reveal a very excited looking Finral.</p><p>"Ah, Asta!" He exclaimed. </p><p>"Shhh!" I hissed with my finger to my mouth. "Please, I don't want anyone else to know I'm here." I looked down at the brown well taken care of boots. </p><p>"Whats wrong?" He questioned as the light disappeared when he closed the door. </p><p>'I can't tell you that!'  I paniced trying to think of a way out of the conversation quickly. 'Cause saying - oh great night isn't it - by the way my penis got hard while I was kissed on the neck and it was my first one by the way.' I sighed heavily at my thoughts and drew my knees to my chest. </p><p>"Hey, you alright?" He asked quietly as he sat beside me. </p><p>"I ... don't know..." I answered honestly. "I honestly just want to go to bed. Been a long week..." </p><p>He nodded his violet eyes dropping to the khaki pants he had on. "I can understand that." He said softly. </p><p>We fell silent for a while. The sounds of the crickets , swishing of the grass and leaves the only noise of the night. </p><p>'Now what... I don't know what to do... my whole life just got ruined in a matter of five days ...' I thought sadly wondering if there were anyway to just disappear into the ground. </p><p>My pity party was interrupted when Finral placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I know it's been a rough few days, but that only means it can go up from here. " he smiled slightly.</p><p>"Yea..." I mumbled. </p><p>'Hopefully anyway... but was he really that size...' I thought blushing .Shaking my head harshly to rid myself of the thoughts brought Finral's attention back to me. </p><p> </p><p>He watched me a moment. "So, I don't mean to pry..." he started hesitantly eyes glued to me. </p><p>"Eh, yeah? What is it?" I questioned looking into his face. </p><p>"Uh, what uh happened to your clothes and nec- nevermind actually!" He hurriedly squeaked waving his arms crazily. "How about I get you a portal to your room ? It's late you know."</p><p>"What do you me-" I started when he jumped from his spot next to me opening a portal. </p><p>"Its nothing really. Uh just I know you have had a rough day so , uh. You know, heheheh" Finral seemed super flustered refusing to look at me. </p><p>I stood slowly still staring at his chad figure in white button up and pressed brown pants. His eyes glancing to me briefly before waving me forward. </p><p>"Well, ok..." I said walking forward slightly. "Goodnight I guess." With that I walked through the portal to my room. </p><p>"That was weird..." I mumbled to myself looking at the bed longingly. "Sleep does sound so nice..." trudging over to the messy bed, i stood staring at it momentarily. </p><p>I dropped face down with a heavy sigh. 'Why am I so stupid...'my mind questioned  while I grabbed the pillow on the outside of the bed and pulled it to my chest - I sighed again. </p><p>'My neck still feels like the lips are there...' I groaned pulling the pillow over my face and  flushed feeling that weird heat again. 'Why are you still thinking about it Asta... stop.' Scolding myself mentally I sighed pulling my knees to cradled the pillow. </p><p>"Go to sleep, stupid." I growled quietly clenching my eyes shut. "Go sleep!" </p><p>'This pillow smells like Yuno.' I thought glaring at the fabric. 'This isn't helping anything! I should burn it...' but even as that thought crossed my mind I took a deep breathe staring at the pillow until my mind seemed to slowly drift to darkness. 'Hes always smelled the same since we... were kids...' </p><p>-------6:08 pm------</p><p>"Hellllllloooo?" Drawled the high pitched weight on my chest. "Come on lazy! The days half gone."</p><p>I groaned trying to turn over in a feeble attempt of going back to sleep. The force on my chest only intensified accompanied by a slight electric jolt. </p><p>"Ah! What the hell?" I demanded looking into vibrant teal eyes and inch from my own.</p><p>"Wake up sleepy head!" Luck persisted. Now bouncing on my chest happily. "Time for your party!" He sent another small jolt to my arm causing me to whimper slightly. </p><p>"Alright, jeez I'm getting up." I stated shoving him to the floor. </p><p>"Did ya get em- oh yeah you did!" Magna said coming to the doorway. "Bout time! you realize its past 6 right!" He half yelled. </p><p>I threw the pillow I had cradled in my arms at the multie haired boy.. "I didn't sleep very well... so shut it." I grumbled pulling myself to a sitting position. </p><p>'Hell. I don't even remember falling asleep ...'  I thought , finally looking at the two to see  figures in their normal clothes. The creepy smile plastered on their features caused me to pause.</p><p>"What has you smiling like creeps in my room?" I said gruffly , undoing the buttons on the now ruffled white and black , stiff fabric sliding it down my arms. </p><p>Loud giggling flowed through the otherwise still room , drawing my full attention to the two. Their laughter seemed to grow as they looked at my confused face. </p><p>"What?" I said. "What are you laughing at ?" </p><p>The obnoxious nosie continued as their faces grew red with them gasping and pointing at me. </p><p>"Explains... w-why he ... didnt come... home ... til ... late!" Magna gasped holding his stomach as he fell to the floor. </p><p>"I know! To th.. think ..." Luck added joining him on the floor tapping his arms and legs wildly. </p><p>"What the hell is so funny!" I demanded glaring at the pair. </p><p>"I think it's probably the very dark hickey on your neck." Came the amused drunken voice of Vanessa. She stepped over the pair walking to me.</p><p>"W-what? " I squeaked. "N-no I do not!"</p><p>She twisted her hands a couple times - producing a mirror holding it out to me. "Right side." She said simply with a smirk on her pale features. </p><p>Snaching the mirror and holding it up , I examined the very dark purple mark where my neck met just under my jaw. My face grew hot and eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of my head. </p><p>'What the hell!' I thought wipping at it with my hand roughly. The memories of last night returned full force feeling as if a truck hit me. 'That bastard! Why would he do that!'</p><p>"What is so incredibly funny that you must create such a ruckus?" Gauche's unamused voice sounded as he, Gordon and grey filed in to see what the fuss was.</p><p>"Just look at his neck!" Bellowed the blonde manic on the floor.</p><p>I threw my hand to the mark embarrassed fully now. "Shut up and get out!" I demanded. </p><p>"What is all the yelling for?" Boomed the tall, muscular figure of captain Yami. " I sent you to get him for the party. Not to bring the party to him." He looked in to my flushed face. </p><p>'Oh no...if the world's going to end please let it be now...' I thought miseribly as he watched me in confusion. </p><p>"Asta, he, he had-" gasped the two on the floor. </p><p>"I didn't do anything!" I yelled throwing my fist to the side. "I didn't do anythin-!"</p><p>"Will ya stop the yelling." Yami demanded as. He flicked his cigarette. "The little purple on your neck isn't gonna stop the party. So let's go." He grabbed my head roughly and started walking towards the door. He bellowed over his should as an after thought, "One of you grab a shirt for him and then get the hell down here. The wedding is early in the morning- the drinking needs to be done by 10 at the latest so he can sleep it off. So hurry up!" </p><p>"I really don't want a party." I said quietly. I got no response in return.</p><p>'Why the hell would he leave that there... what was he thinking... why did he do all that  in the first place!' My mind whirled as Yami carried me through the halls to the steps. I glanced at him face burning with my next thought. 'What... what if he thinks I... we ... " </p><p>"We didn't do anything! I -i swear!" I yelled finally catching his attention. "We didn't do that I... we didn't-"</p><p>It was the captains turn to laugh now as he watched my panic. "Kid, you're getting married to him. So if you lose it before the wedding -though it's frowned upon- I don't care." He chuckled as he placed me on to the sofa. "You'd still be pure to him cause he ... uh , deflowered you - I guess are the words I am looking for. " </p><p>"B-b-but-" </p><p>"Heres you're shirt." An embrassed Grey exclaimed hiding half her face. </p><p>After I put the shirt on the captain's hand had a glass full of whiskey handed in my direction. Charmy was following everyone's orders for food and everyone seemed to be enjoying the time together.  slowly easing my tension.</p><p>------hours later------'</p><p>"I'm really happy for you, man." Magna said after his fifth glass of whiskey. "I remember you first coming here being a little nervous spit fire!" </p><p>"Yea! I remember when you wouldn't fight me too. You were so mean!" Luck whined beside him. </p><p>"Kid, you pulling that shit at the exam is still my most notable memory." The captain said over his mug with closed eyes. </p><p>By now we had been drinking and eating and talking for well over 4 hours with no signs of slowing. The captain seemed glued to my side , which is odd, but my glass never went empty so I didn't mind it. </p><p>"Yeah... I guess" I slurred slightly.  That warm fuzzy drunken feeling from before making everything seem tranquil in that moment. </p><p>"Yeap! And just think," Finral chimed in happily coming to sit on my other side. "By this time tomorrow you'll be married and in a ne-" </p><p>"Getting it on!" Charmy interjected as she fell over the coffee table giggling. </p><p>"Eh, I'm sure he already tasted the goods look at his neck!" Luck said laughing loudly.</p><p>My face felt that same burning feeling uts grown accustomed to in the last couple days.  "We - we didn't do- anything!" </p><p>"Alright, " Yami said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Enought of that. It's getting late so lets make my sappy toast and get that out of the way." </p><p>Everyone looked happily to me as they raised there glasses . 'Love ya man' or 'so happy for you'. Were murmured before Yami cleared his throat again. </p><p>His brown eyes shined uncharacteristically. "Kid, I'm so proud of all you've over come in these six years. I'm so happy to have been able to share them with you. I'm beyond proud of you following your dream and finally being able to get going on this life long journey. I can't wait to see where it leads you." He clapped his hand on my shoulder again as his voice broke. "But always know you can come to me for anything. You're like a son to me and I love ya, Asta. Cheers!" </p><p>With that everyone hugged me and wished me luck before returning to the drinking frenzy.</p><p>'I don't know what to do. ' I thought looking at the dark liquid before downing it. 'I'm to afraid of all the unknowns.... and that feeling I get with him... and his... thing '  At that thought, I gulped down the new drink I had been given.</p><p>Though it was said we were going to stop drinking at 10 it was well after 11 when Yami had said we should get to bed . </p><p>Waiting until everyone had left to their own rooms, I took the half full bottle of whiskey and stumbled to my room. 'Maybe if I'm too drunk they'll just leave me be...'  I thought nimbly while I gulped the liquid in earnest on my way to my room.</p><p>'Guess this won't be my room now...' my mind supplied sadly when I opened it with it creeking in protest. Mind in a whirl wind- I continued drinking until I fell into unconsciousness gripping my pillow worrying about what the morning would bring. </p><p> </p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>Today had been hectic trying to figure out the food that I thought would be best. Getting messaured for the formal attire for tomorrow. Worrying about why Asta wasn't there to get fitted like he was supposed to be. Meaning I had to guess his size and hope it would fit. Though they did assure me that there would be a seamstress there with him at least.</p><p>I sighed again. 'Can't really blame him. I didn't know until last minute... though he could've answered his phone at least.' <br/>Grumbling my displeasure of him not taking on the responsibilities as he should I paused at the gates to the golden dawn's palace.</p><p> </p><p>'This is the last time I'll be walking through these gates...'  I thought looking at them. 'Last time in my bed here too... but I'll be sharing a bed with Asta.' The thought brought a smile to my face as I continued to walk through the gates. </p><p>"Yuno!" The soft tenitive voice said accompanied by the clicking of running in heels. </p><p>I turned to see Mimosa looking at me happily with her hands behind her back. "Hey" I greeted calmly. "Why are you up so late?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well I know tomorrow you'll be super busy so ..." she paused looking away as she whispered "I wanted to give you this as a congratulations."  She pulled a book from behind her back holding it towards me. </p><p>"Oh, thank y...ou" pausing I blushed reading the title. 'My first time: introductionto anal' <br/>"Why would you ... get this" I choked out looking into her bright blushing eyes. </p><p>"Well, I... I mean you... " he face became redder than a rose as she stuttered. </p><p>"Never mind! Thank you." I said a little loudly. "Lets not talk about this please." </p><p>"R-r-right" she cleared her throat and chuckled nervously. "So , are you ready to take on the kingdom?" </p><p> </p><p>Thankful for the change in subject I sighed. "Yes, I think I'm ready anyway." We continued walking falling into step with one another. </p><p>"I think you'll do great, Yuno." She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Have cold feet ,yet?" Klaus said as he joined us while we continued walking. </p><p>I looked at him as if he was deft to assume such a thing. He chuckled uncuffing his crisp white shirt. The long white sleeve reveled a small bracelet . Unclasping the smooth silver bangle he handed to me. It's was plane accept for the small jade stones through out. </p><p>"No, of course not." I stated proudly. Looking at the object in slender pale fingers I questioned.  "What's that for?" </p><p>"You're always supposed to have something old, new, borrowed, and blue- its good fortune." Lifting it towards me again so I would take it. "Here's something new. You're necklace can be blue, now you just need something borrowed and old." </p><p> </p><p>"I can't accept this." I said reaching it back to him. "I'm sure it was expensive and I-"</p><p>"Dont be rude and ignore my gift to you." He said sternly taking his glasses off cleaning them in annoyance. </p><p>"I just don't feel right accepting this." I mumbled only for Mimosa to place he hand on my shoulder. I looked at her warm smiling face. "I just don't like handouts." I murmured while looking at the jade color. </p><p> </p><p>"It isn't a 'handout'." Klaus grumbled before composing himself. "Its a wedding gift. I just wanted to get you something. Take it."</p><p>"Thanks. I didn't think you'd be into such emotional things , honestly." I said as we continued to walk towards our rooms. </p><p>"I am when it's a good friend." He answered solemnly. "And you are a good friend."</p><p>I smiled softly. 'More like family than friends. I think all of you have become family to me.'</p><p>"So are you really ready to get married in just a few hours?" Mimosa said excitedly. "I honestly can not wait to see you two up there. I hope you didn't try to peak at Asta while he was getting fitted , Yuno." She scolded waving he finger at me.</p><p>"I am ready." I chuckled. "But no, Asta didn't even show up..." I stated sadly. </p><p>"Oh, did you try calling him?" Klaus asked suprised at finding out he wasn't there. I nodded but said nothing. "Do you think he would back out?" </p><p>"No!" Mimosa said swatting at his shoulder roughly. "Asta may have just not known about it. I know that the bulls were having a party day for him. I'm sure they just got busy."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope youre right." I sighed loudly. 'Honestly,  I may have sacred him away by going to far... but it is gonna happen anyway... well if he shows I guess...' I groaned inaudiblly. 'Great! Now I'm gonna be up all night worrying if he'll actually show up tomorrow...' </p><p>"-uno what do you think!" Mimosa's high voice said patting my chest. I looked at her confused. </p><p>"About what?" I wonder aloud.</p><p>"About us saying something at yours and Asta's banquet?" Klaus said shaking his head. "I knew you were not listening." </p><p>As we reached my door I thought a moment. "I don't know how that works. But if you're aloud -  and Asta shows - then yes." </p><p>"Dont say that!" Mimosa said. </p><p>"Yeah, I was playing. I know he'll be there." Klaus added with an apologetic look.</p><p>"I hope you're right... but I am not so sure..." I trailed off looking towards the dark red door. </p><p>"Why do you say that?" Mimosa said gingerly as she grabbed my hand softly. </p><p>"Well, I..." I growled and shook my head. " I just did something stupid. I thought he was enjoying it , and wanted to know for sure so I..." I gestured with my hands face on fire not fully understanding why I was telling them. "And he definitely was ! But then he jumped up and ran off and now won't talk to me..." I shouted feeling the pressure of what had plagued me since the night before come crashing on me. </p><p>"Hey," Mimosa cooed. "Calm down ,ok. I know he'll be there..." she said looking to the stoic face of Klaus. </p><p>Pushing his glasses up the bridge of he nose he said. "Asta, is probably just having mixed feelings. He can't deny that he's attracted to you nor that he likes you. Everyone can see that. Though he has gone most his life -as you had said- believing that it should be a man and a woman for this. When he reacted such away from intimacy from another male- it may have been a little..." he pursed his thin lips in thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Scary, perhaps" intoned the small redhead still holding my hand. "Just ... don't think about it too much until it gets here ,ok?" </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, " Klaus said patting my shoulder. "No need in worrying about what hasn't , and may not happen." He smiled softly as he watched my shoulders relax slightly. </p><p>"Yeah, maybe..." I murmured. "I'm gonna get to bed I guess..." grabbing the doorknob  I bid them a fairwell. </p><p>'I hope they are right...' I thought walking to place the two objects on the bedside table. Looking at the book intensely, I picked it up before sitting on the bed - examining the thin blue and gold cover. </p><p>'The first time will be slightly painful- but pleasurable if prepared properly.' said one of the inserts on the back. </p><p>'Asta's nervous... I'm even more nervous...' I thought thumbing through the pages before sliding back into the bed reading over a couple pages. 'What if I'm not big enough to actually pleasure him... or what if he thinks my body isn't to his liking ...' </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, this is impossible" I groaned putting my arm over my face. "What if I don't excit him when he sees me naked... or worse" I huffed pushing myself up. </p><p>Setting the book down I walked in the bathroom. I looked into the mirror at my usual black top the seemed to cling to my body -minus the strap for my grimoire. My face had more shadow than usual creating an almost solid line from my cheek to my chin. "God, I look like hell." I sighed again. "Should I shave before tomorrow?" </p><p>Peaking out to the clock that read 1:35 am, I shook my head. 'No I really need to get some sleep I can always do that before the wedding...' </p><p>I went through my nightly routine nimbly , deep in thought 'what if I hurt Asta... I'm terrified of that... one wrong move could be the end of any sexual contact with him... and I really Do not like the thought of that...'  removing my shirt I looked at the hair on my pecks , following the little trail to the top of my pants. 'What if he hates this hair...' I thought rubbing it slightly with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing it aside for now I went back to brushing my teeth. "Damnit. At this rate I'm never gonna sleep..." I sighed roughly,  washing up my body before slamming the light off.</p><p> </p><p>Returning to the room and walking to the fluffy comforter, I settled in facing the dark ceiling. </p><p>'There's so many things I don't know and can't be sure of... Asta has always been a mystery to me... '  scowling I scratched my bare chest in annoyance before turning on my side. 'I don't need to think on this right now... it's now 2 in the morning.'  I sighed closing my eyes trying to will my brain to shut off. 'You'll be getting married in eight hours and you're still awake worrying over things you can't change...' </p><p>Opening my eyes I groaned again pulling the pillow next to me over my face. "Damnit! I really am nervous" I growled into the plushie material. </p><p>I sighed again before clenching my eyes shut. 'What would Asta think of me worrying over something that's not happened yet.' I chuckled at the thought. 'Probably tell me to stop being a pansy and not to worry until it happens... he always trys to see the bright side of everything...' the thoughts of Asta smiling saying obscenities while telling me to man up- lulled my whirling mind into a frugal slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Marriage of kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After long deliberation I have decided to just post the whole thing as I can't figure out what to take out. So I'm so so sorry for how long this chapter is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>The warm sunlight that washed over closed eyelids caused me to sigh as I turned over to my other side. With my eyes still closed I couldn't seem to get rid of the nagging feeling I was forgetting something. Something important... Eyes fluttering open I saw the clock on the bedside table. '9:35' . </p><p>'I'll just sleep a little longer...' I thought eyeing the time until my eyes came to rest on the sliver and green glinting in the sunlight. I nuzzled into the bed sheets with a content sigh. 'That green reminds me of Asta's eyes... so -' </p><p>My eyes shot open looking at the time in disbelief. "SHIT!" I yelled jumping from the bed. "Oh , shit why did I over sleep - today of all days! Yuno, you idiot!" I growled , yanking the pants I wore yesterday over my legs - nearly face planting. "Where's that shirt? Come on!" </p><p>Frantically looking about the room, I spotted the black fabric on the sink where I'd left it last night. Jogging over and snaching the fabric in my hands before glancing to the mirror , I paused. </p><p>'No, no, no, no this can't be happening right now!" I paniced, looking at the dark hair covering my chin that I had neglected to take care of before bed. </p><p>"Why am I so stupid!" I groaned in dismay. "I won't get married looking like a slob!" I growled. Looking out to the clock that now read '9:47'</p><p>"No," I moaned looking back to my tired reflection. </p><p>"Yuno? Are you up?" The soft orange heads voice traveled as she came to see me yanking my razor out of the cabinet. "Yuno, you should have done this sooner." she muttered in disbelief. </p><p>Lathering the cream on my rugged chin with a grumpy reply."Well I didn't cause I was too dumb to even, even... Fuck!" I growled as my shaking hand caused me to nicked below my jaw. </p><p>'This is a disaster!' Throwing the razor in aggravation I slid to my knees, full on panicking. 'What now? What am I going to do... this is all going to shit-'</p><p>Gently the razor touched my cheek causing me to freeze. When it left I looked at Mimosa as she raised it to the sink , rinsing it off , then repeating the acts again.</p><p>"Its going to be ok," she cooed quietly. Focusing herself on the task of shaving my face. "Relax , it's going to be a great day." </p><p>"How?" I said darkly. "I woke up late for my own wedding!"</p><p>"We will make it on time." She replied quietly. "Just think in about an hour you'll be seeing and marrying your best friend." </p><p>"If he's even there." I muttered as she finished shaving my upper lip. </p><p>She glared harshly , pausing in her menstruations. "No, not with that again." </p><p>"Its true! I'm a failure-" blinking stupidly as a harsh ' smack' connected with my forehead. </p><p>"Now you stop that!" Mimosa scolded, waving the foamy razor at my face. "You don't say stupid things like that! You are not a failure. Asta is the luckiest guy alive to be marrying you! You! Will! Not! Talk! Down! On! Youreself! UNDERSTAND?" She yelled shaking the shaving instrument , flinging the foam, with each word.</p><p>"O-ok..." I stuttered looking at her angry panting face. </p><p>"Hmph!" She responded going back to the task of shaving. After a few moments of shocked silence she sat back. Admiring her handie work, she exclaimed. "There, done." </p><p>I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you ... so much" I whispered in her shoulder. "I really don't know what I would do without you"</p><p>"Mhm, now hurry and brush them teeth , mister." She beamed happily. "We got a wedding to get to!" </p><p>I chuckled as I began brushing my teeth after putting my forgotten shirt over my head. 'Maybe I am a little nervous... but seeing Asta walk down the aisle to me, to become mine fully, will make it all worth it .' </p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>The horrible pain in my stomach seemed to intensify as Yami yanked me towards the changing room. </p><p>"I'm gonna be sick..." I moaned in discomfort. </p><p>"You shouldn't have continued drinking." His gruff and harsh voice said. "You got 30 minutes to get dressed and be ready to walk down the aisle. You shouldn't have wasted so much time this morning." </p><p>"Please just stop... I'm not ready for this." I whined as he pushed me , back first, into the room. " I'm not ready-"</p><p>"Cold feet making you late?" Demanded a cold unmoving voice.</p><p>"Uh, oh." I gulped , the sick feeling worsening as I turned to meet the pissed off redhead glaring down on me. </p><p>"You should have been here over 3 hours ago to get ready." Walking over menacingly, Mereoleona yanked me forward. Tearing my shirt away and pants leaving nothing but old boxers on. "Sheesh. Good thing I brought a pair of those. What the hell." The strangled grumbling continued. </p><p>With a yelp, she hooked her fingers in the fabric causing me to blush and grab them. I received a harsh glare. </p><p>"T-these are f-f-fine.!" I stuttered blushing horribly. </p><p>"Fine?" She questioned in disbelief. "You expect him to unwrap you to these hole filled things on the wedding night?"</p><p>"I- I-"</p><p>One stronge hand grabbed my head causing a yelp as I reflexively reach for it only to have both wrists capture as I was hoisted off the ground. </p><p>"We ain't got time for these games , kid." Captian Yami demanded. "Stop fusing, do as you're told. " </p><p>"Thanks, Yami. Trust me when I say Asta, I'm not worried about seeing your little pecker." her harsh voice deadpinned pulling the fabric down in one swift motion. </p><p>"Hey!" I squeaked, sporting a full body blush. I threw my hands down to cover myself. "I can get dressed myself!"</p><p>"Then do it, kid!" Yami boomed dropping me as he headed for the black suit and tie hanging in the corner labeled 'Yami , bride escort.' "We don't have all day, this is something we can't be late for. </p><p>"Huh, first time I've heard that." Mereoleona mused eyes glinting with mischief. "Pretty sure you've never been on time once since we've met." </p><p>"Yea, yea, cut the crap." He replied. </p><p>I quickly pulled the new boxers on before glancing at the other two occupants that were currently in eachothers personal space.</p><p>"You know you couldn't take me on!" Mereoleona smirked. "Not a fireball's chance in hell." </p><p>"Big talk you got going there. How bout you be my date for the evening and we'll discuss this?" Yami retorted. </p><p>They continued back an fourth. Sighing I looked at the elegant, pure white suit with 'Asta bride ' on it. </p><p>'That's what I'm gonna wear... to walk down the aisle... infront of everyone... all eyes staring... judging ' my stomach churned harshly, finally demanding to remove the alcohol from my body. </p><p>"Damnit , kid!" Yami yelled half dressed , he rush forward. </p><p>"I can't do this." I whined as he handed me a trash can. </p><p>"Asta!" Came a familiar voice. "Are you okay ?!." They added as she walked to my side. </p><p>I turned wide eyed to see Sister Lilly, her normal nun attire with an extremely worried look. Patting my shoulder she turned to see father Orsi. </p><p>"Sister lilly!" I said loudly. Tears welling in my eyes. "I'm so sorry I let you down. Please forgive me!" I yelled hugging her form tightly. Forgetting completely I was in nothing but boxer briefs. </p><p>Shocked she sat for a moment letting me blubber on her crisp black shoulder. </p><p>"Asta, look at me." She cooed finally wrapping her arms around me. After ignoring her she gently turned my face upwards. "Why would You ever think that? Father and I are so proud of you both." </p><p>"N-no you're not. I'm n- not ready..." I screamed. "I'm s-s-scared! So scared..."</p><p>"Asta," father Orsi said placing a hand on my shoulder. "It is scary to get married. You just have to remember you have Yuno. I remember..." he paused putting his arms around Sister lilly and I petting my head. "A certain little boy who demanded Yuno would be by your side always. Demanded he wasn't aloud to go anywhere with out you... so this is just Yuno fulfilling your demand is it not?"</p><p>I fell silent except for the stray hicups. </p><p>"Come now," Sister lilly said quietly. " you need to get dressed to go to your husband." She stood up gently taking me with her. </p><p>"I... I don't know if I'm..."</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay." She said quietly as she pulled out the stiff white shirt. "Here." She held up the jacket. </p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>Standing in front of the mirror, I worried my bottom lip. 'I still don't even know if he's here , yet.' </p><p>"Ah, I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show." Julius said stepping into the room. I looked at him in the mirror with a weary glance. "You look like you haven't slept at all." He noted.</p><p>"I did but just barely..." I said returning to readjusting the red and gold collar. The outfit was well fitted. Accenting my shoulder and arms. The center and collar was wine red, the rest a ivory color. </p><p>"Hmm," was the reply as he came up to me readjusting the shoulders so the seems stood straight. " why? This is what you want is it not ?" </p><p>I nodded slowly as I let out a long sigh. "I don't know if Asta does... he's probably not even her-"</p><p>"He is here, actually." He cut in skillfully. "Hung over , but he is here. Sister lilly and father Orsi are with him helping him get ready."</p><p>"He's really here?" I questioned in shock. "I didn't think he would show after..." </p><p>Julius smiled knowingly walking to me. "After?"</p><p>I flushed darkly looking to the ground mumbling. "Nothing... just nothing."</p><p>He laughed quietly. "Well ,Yuno, this belongs to you. " he said removing the red cape from his shoulders. Placing the heavy, velvety fabric around my shoulders he turned me slightly. </p><p>"Is Asta ok? I know last time he was hung over was pretty," I grimaced at the memory of him puking down the front of me. "Tough..." </p><p>Julius smirked as he attached the cape. "Already doing your husbandry duty. Makes my heart proud." He said eyes becoming stary. "But yes, he'll manage I promise. There!"</p><p>I continued holding the red tint to my face as I turned to the mirror. Eyes roaming over my body - from the tall black mid-calf boots, up the tighter ivory pants, to where the jacket hung over the top of the pants up to the red with white fur trimmed cape. </p><p>'I look so tired... Asta's gonna look perfect no matter what. But here I am looking like I just rolled out of- ok well I kinda did...' I thought as I tried to fix my hair that seemed to just fly back up. 'I need to look perfect for him... don't want him to see me and turn aro-'</p><p>"You look perfect," Sister lillys voice sounded from the door. </p><p>"Thank you..." I said locking eyes with her teary blue eyes. </p><p>"Ah, sister Lilly. Nice to see you." The former king said hugging her quickly. "Please do excuse me. I'll see you in 10 minutes, Yuno." </p><p>"Shew," she said quietly as a tear fell. "Seeing both of you... getting ready to marry..." hugging me now - her tears fell freely. "I'm so happy. Proud. And feel... so ... old." She laughed through the tears. </p><p>The tension I had fell at that and my laughter filled the air. She smiled brightly up at me now. </p><p>"You're not old." I continued chuckling. </p><p>"I know. I simply wanted to give you the smile you deserve today." She said letting me go. Tears still in her eyes she readjusted my shirt. "Come on, " she sniffled. "Got to get you to the alter. " </p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>"You, really need to stay still." Mereoleona said as she altered the wasit band. "If you would have come like tou were supposed to yesterday then we wouldn't be in a rush." </p><p>I looked at the clock, 10:54. 'Sister lilly... why are you ok with this... do you really think Yuno and I ... I'm not so sure...'</p><p>"Turn." Mereoleona said. Her split in her dress revealing her upper thigh as she kneeled in front of me. </p><p>The red swoop-neck lining her hour glass figure. Her normally wild hair hung in loose curls bangs framing her soft pale face - though that face was in dark concentration. </p><p>"Mereoleona, " I whispered causing her to look up. "I'm scared... of so many things... what if this is ... wrong?" I gulped. </p><p>Her face went from stern to soft , a small smile gracing her face. "Asta, what could be wrong? I believe , just like sister, that Yuno and you are soul mates." She finished the stitching the returned full height. "You both are drawn to each other." </p><p>"I don't think that's true." I said shaking my head. "We're boy-" </p><p>"Woo, looking great kid." Yami cut in. He stood in the door in a full black suit with a white shirt and black tie. "You definitely look ready to start your new life." He said glancing at the clock and huffed "which is great cause we need to go. Now." </p><p>"But-" I started as he walked over and grabbed me - carrying me around the midsection. "Hey I can walk!" </p><p>"Yeah but I walk faster. So can it. " he paused looking at Mereoleona " save me a seat, yea?" He questioned with a grin before turning and heading through the corridors.</p><p>As we reached the large oak doors he set me upright , smoothing out the white attire. </p><p>"Wow!" Luck yelled peaking out the door. "You look so gorgeous, Asta!" </p><p>Yami growled ripping him from the door, peaking in with a small sorry. Then demanded "Shut up ! Its getting ready to start." </p><p>"Exactly, what if you let yuno see him before it was time!" A very flustered Klaus said. "Though I agree. You do look perfect." </p><p>"I don't thin-" I was interrupted as soft music filled the air. </p><p>"Get in there quick and sit down you two." Yami gruffed with a small sigh he turned to me holding out his elbow. "Let's head on." He smiled as the larger oak doors opened.</p><p>"I don't want to do this..." I mumbled that sick feeling returning as he locked my elbow with his. </p><p>"Thats just nerves talking. Let's go." And with that we began the slow walk to the alter.</p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>Standing at the top of the four stairs with Julius to my left and father Orsi behind me I fidget nervously. </p><p>'Its 10:58... did he back out... I thought looking back to the large doors. </p><p>"Relax, Yuno." The two males chuckled watching me nervously move. </p><p>"I can't hel-"</p><p>"Wow, you look so gorgeous, Asta!" The manic blonde from the black bulls exclaimed , bringing my attention to the door. </p><p>The blonde was replaced but Yami sheepishly popping his head in. "Sorry bout that." He stated before shutting the door. </p><p>I released a shaking breathe hearing that Asta was indeed on the other side of the door. 'Maybe it will turn out ok... ' </p><p>Clearing his throat , Julius said "Quite, please. I first would like to thank you all for coming today." He began , the chaple was completely packed to where people were standing to be here. "The ceremony will be starting momentarily. " and with a nod , the pianists began to softly play. </p><p>"Here, we go." I sighed shakily. 'What if he runs from the alter... though he'd probably proclaim his love for sister Lilly before running...' I thought dropping my gaze from Klaus and Luck as they hurriedly got to their seats. </p><p>"Yuno, look." Father said bring my attention to him as he pointed. </p><p>I followed his finger to see Asta - my breathe caught . He wore all white, pure white jacket and pants that accented his more feminine figure, white boots . He had a soft blush on his tan cheeks as huged Yami's arm like his life depended upon his strength alone. </p><p>'Asta, you're absolutely...' </p><p>"Breathe taking." I whispered , finishing my thoughts aloud. </p><p>"Indeed," Julius said leaning in slightly with a smile. "All yours , Yuno." </p><p>I felt happy tears burn my eyes. 'Asta. You're perfect.' I thought unable to take my gaze off him, as a tear fell when he finally lifted his gaze upwards. </p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>"Can I just go back, Captain." I whispered gripping his arm hard. "I am no-" </p><p>I yelped as he tightened his bicep and forearm, effortlessly squeezing my arm.</p><p>"Relax, look at pretty boy." He said smirking at me. "He's shell shocked by how great you clean up."</p><p>"I always look great!" I deflated defensively.</p><p>Walking past where the rest of the bulls sat , I blushed softly hearing Magna -who was hugging onto Luck saying ; "God, your stunning! You're killing it." Tears running dramatically down both their cheeks. </p><p>"This is embarrassing..." I growled. Finally looking up , teary golden eyes locked on mine. </p><p>'What the hell ... I'm here why are you crying...' I thought heart clenching feeling like I had done something wrong. 'Maybe he doesn't want to get married either... or maybe... it's what we'd have to do ...later...' I shivered. Full fear hitting me, realizing just what would happen after this.</p><p>"I'm scared of sex." I finally whispered harshly. "Please let me go back" I said looking up as Yami's proud steps faltered. "I don't want to have... it"</p><p>"Shhh!" He harshly whispered continuing. "Its scary, yes, but won't be after the first time when you finally do it." His face now flustered as he persisted to drop the conversation. </p><p>"Come on," I pleaded tugging his arm. "Two men shoul-" </p><p>"Right, says the hickey on your neck." I felt like I was on fire , snapping my mouth shut at his words. "And the red face can only mean one thing. You liked whatever lead to it." </p><p>"I - but." </p><p>"Quite. We are almost there." He said as we stepped on the first step. </p><p>"Hello, Asta." Beembed king Julius. Clearing his throat he spoke loudly. "Who is giving him away?" Looking at Yami.</p><p>"I am , Yami Sukehiro" he said standing tall , speaking loud and clear.</p><p>"Thank you, Yuno will you take this bride?" He asked. "If so please take his hand." </p><p>At this captain took my hand in his own , holding it out to Yuno. 'Maybe he won't even take my hand..' I thought hopeful.</p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>Sniffling slightly and watching Asta looked up to me. I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Hands shaking in excitement I locked eyes with green stating "I do." Before taking his slightly smaller calloused hand. "Thank you." </p><p>"You better take care of him," Yami said voice breaking and a tear fell from his eye before he rushed off to his seat. </p><p>I pulled my soon to be husband up the last few steps to stand infront of me and to Julius' right. </p><p>Asta looked out to the crowd nervously. He looked like he wanted to run so I squeezed his hand reassuringly. His green eyes looked back to me and I whispered "You're perfect, Asta." To which he flushed and looked to our hands.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome again!" Julius cheery voice sounded. "Aren't they just the perfect looking couple?" He said causing both of us to go beat red. "Today, as you all know, we will be uniting these two as they both are crowned to start this new journey, whatever it may hold for them. They are truly two outstanding souls so very caring , they complete the other , and they will be the greatest king we've had in the history, I strongly believe that." </p><p>His bold gaze fixed on both of us as he motioned for us to move closer. "Dont be shy, now. Move closer. You'll be much closer later." He winked as the crowd laughed. </p><p>"Yeah, get it Asta!" Magna yelled before a hard whack was heard. I looked to see that Mereoleona , seated closely to the snickering bulls captain, had slammed his head to bench.</p><p>"Oh no, please..." Asta whined softly bowing his head. </p><p>I took a step forward and tugged gently until he followed the action. Now standing less than and arms length apart I took both his hands in mine. </p><p>Green eyes looked to me confused slightly. </p><p>"Perfect , father if you could," the redhead said turning to Orsi - hand extended. "The rings , please."</p><p>"Yes, of couse." He replied pulling two rings out of he pocket. </p><p>The first smaller one is a gold with black band with I white diamond ,that was handed to me. </p><p>"Yuno," Julius said looking fondly at me. "Take Asta's left hand , look at him and repeat after me please." </p><p>I hesitated slightly before following direction , placing the ring on the tip of Asta's shaking hand. Squeezing it softly we connected our eyes. I repeated every vow and promise to Asta, more sincerely than I have anything in my life. Watching as his tan features were full of disbelief.</p><p>'I mean every words Asta. You just have to accept it... please ...' I internally pleaded watching green eyes drop to my pale fingers sliding the ring securely on his ring finger. </p><p>'Just love me back Asta... that's all I need...' I thought. Handing him my left hand as the ring was given to him.</p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>"... I promise to love and accept you forever and always, until death will we part." Yuno said with a smile. His voice and hands trembling. </p><p>The cold heavy band encircled my finger. I stared at it a moment swallowing hard. Looking back to Yuno's soft golden gaze staring at me with a smile.</p><p>'So ... it's really happening... I'll be married... to a man...' </p><p>Yuno's face fell a little. "Asta?" He whispered. </p><p>"Huh?" I said dumbly shaking my head. Looking to the crowd who seemed tense. Eyes landing on a very disapproving glare from the firey redhead and captian. 'What did I do now?' I thought looking to Yuno's unsure face. </p><p>"Ahem, the ring for Yuno ,Asta." The king said bringing my attention to the hand extended to me. Resting in the palm was a gold ring with green diamonds encrusted around. "Place it on his left ring finger and repeat after me please." </p><p>"O-oh... heh sorry." I said trembling hands picked the ring up. It seemed so heavy and I breathed slowly. </p><p>"It's alright." He chuckled. "Repeat after me , okay?"</p><p>I nodded. Repeating after him the vows that would tie me to the raven haired man before me. I gripped the small ring tightly, repeating the last of the vows while seemingly watching from outside my body. </p><p>"You may slide the ring all the way, Asta." Julius stated smiling. </p><p>Doing as I was told, shaking like a leave when I saw it connect to the base. 'It doesn't look like it even belongs there... seems foreign. ' I thought for a moment. </p><p>Yuno gripped my hand in a slight squeeze causing me to look up , as he turned to face king Julius. </p><p>He had two crowns to the right by father. </p><p>"Let me be the first to congratulate you two on you're new union." He beamed.</p><p>My shoulders slumped a fraction at the thought of it being too late. Knowing I can't back out now, dreading the thought of see... Yuno's thing. I shivered. </p><p>"Now, I need you to take the vows for the kingdom. Starting with you, Yuno," he stated looking pointedly to him. "Do you swear under every circumstance within your control , you will serve , protect, and care for the kingdom and union above all selfish needs and thoughts? You may respond I do." </p><p>"I do." He replied bowing as the king nodded. </p><p>"Let this crown symbol your promise to all in this kingdom. " he said placing the taller golden crown over the unruly raven hair. "Please remain there a moment. " he told Yuno placing a hand on his shoulder. "Asta if you will kneel please."</p><p>"Ah , yeah!" I said hastily kneeling face red again.</p><p>The crowd rumbled in laughter until the former king raised a hand.</p><p>"Look up please," I did as I was told seeing the smaller jeweled crown in his hands now. "Asta, do you promise to maintain, and nuris this unity, as well as submitting to and keeping your husband and the kingdom safe and happy as you serve beside Yuno? You may answer 'I do'"</p><p>"I - I do." I stuttered feeling the weight of the words sink in. 'So it's more of serving Yuno?... what does that mean?' I thought feeling the crown slip onto my head. </p><p>"From this day forth you both will be held to the highest of standards. Everything you do, do with love and respect. You both have three days to consummate the unity- as you know. You may rise." Yuno stood up gracefully as I scrambled to get up. "Turn to face everyone if you please." </p><p>Both Yuno and I turned to face the crowed. Yuno intertwined our fingers, catching me by surprise. 'What... now...' I thought watching the crowd stand and cheer. </p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>"It is with great honor and pride I can now present to you: the new King Yuno Grinberryall." </p><p>The chaple erupted in cheers whistles and clapping. I slipped my hand into Asta's gripping it tightly. 'We did it Asta. We're the king as one, now.' My smile only brightened at the knowledge. I now accomplished my dream since I was seven-years-old. 'Starting today, we are an official couple. ' </p><p>"We do ask that you hang around for the next few days. Enjoying the festivities and celebrating in the completion of their union. Starting now you may all head to the dinning hall. Once everyone is seated, I will bring them in so we may begin eating." The former king said. "If you two would kindly excuse everyone please." </p><p>'I bet he would love to take this opportunity to present himself in charge...'</p><p>I watched Asta for a second before leaning over and purred. "Why don't you take the honor - give you're first order, King Asta." </p><p>He blushed cherry red before stuttering slightly. "I - u-uh. Dismissed, everyone." </p><p>Everyone laughed at the timid order, quietly rising and exiting. I turned to an embrasseed green-eyed beauty. 'Thats all mine.' my mind supplied an I smiled brighter. </p><p>"Congratulations, both of you." Father Orsi said coming beside us tears in his eyes. "So proud of my sons!" He blurted voice breaking as tears fell. He pulled us into a tight hug. "I love you both so so much." </p><p>I smiled at Asta who seemed tense and uncomfortable before I felt his hand pull away from mine. I frowned. 'Why did you do that...' </p><p>"We love you too." I murmured an pulled away. </p><p>"Indeed, you raised fine young men. I'm excited to see what all comes in their future." The former king said calmly. "Shall we go see if it's safe to bring them in the dinning hall. Give the new couple a few minutes to soak in that they're married." He gave us a knowing look before departing. </p><p>Wasting no time I pulled Asta into a hug sighing. </p><p>"Ah! Y-yu-" </p><p>"Asta," I said pulling back slightly watching his green eyes. A new smile spread wide on my features.</p><p>'You are the one I get to wake up too everyday from now on... I get to cuddle you every night..' I thought while looking down to the soft pink lips. 'You're mine to kiss whenever i want now, too....'</p><p>No longer patient enough to wait- I captured his lips in a searing kiss to show just what he means to me. He gasped slightly when my hands trailed down from his lower back to squeeze the firm yet soft cheeks. Now able to, I Slipped my soft tongue into his hot mouth, using my grasp to pull him as tightly as our bodies would let us. </p><p>Sadly, the kiss ended too soon for my liking, as we parted for air. A sly smirk played at my lips as I leaned down capturing his legs for a better angle ,hoisting him up to rest his thighs around on my hips.</p><p>"Yuno!" He squeaked even louder, wiggling his legs trying to get down. "Put me down. Now!" The kicking legs becoming more forceful in the attempt to get down. </p><p>I laughed quietly looking into his flustered cheeks. I kissed each cheek softly ignoring his grunting protest. </p><p>"I will." I said kissing up his cheek to his ear. "When you kiss me like I just kissed you." I whispered. </p><p>"Ehem!" Father Orsi said from the doorway with a chuckling Julius behind him </p><p>Both our heads snapped to them, reder that a tomato. I stammered something incomprehensible but seemed to forget I should have put my new husband back on his feet. </p><p>"Glad you both are eager." Father stated. "But, hemh, maybe save that for the bedroom and put him down so you can join the festivities." </p><p>"I- right!" I flushed darker setting him down but keepin him in a half hug. He inturn hid his face in my cape grumpily murmuring about him telling me to put him down."S-sorry" I mumbled feeling stupid for not thinking where I was. </p><p>"Its alright." Julius chuckled. "But everyone is waiting. So, let's head that way , yes."</p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>"Why would you do that!" I sneered under my breath glaring at Yuno while we followed the two in front. </p><p>Yuno shrugged. "I wanted to kiss you and got tired of waiting." </p><p>"Thats the dumbest reason I've ever heard." I said crossing my arms as we turned another corner. "You don't need to kiss me. You just wanted to be a perv and grope me." </p><p>He looked at me sideways a moment. </p><p>'Ha! Can't say anything now , perv. You know that grabbing on someone's ass like that makes a pervert! what were you even-'</p><p>"I'm not a 'perv' as you say." He said matter-of-factly. "That's because it is mine, now." he slapped my left ass cheek, hard, as if to prove his words.</p><p>The two in front looked back a moment. Seeing Yuno ,looking stoic as always, a couple paces behind them while I was a few paces behind Yuno staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>"What the hell!" I screeched like a girl while holding the abused cheek. </p><p>Once the raven haired man reach the other two- that were barely holding back laughter- he turned to face me. </p><p>"Huh, Asta, you coming?" He said innocently. "It is time to eat. I figured you'd be in a rush to get there. "</p><p>Julius and father glanced at eachother before uncontrollable laughter rang my ear drums. </p><p>"What! you just! Don't act innocent you jerk!" I demanded running up to him standing on my tiptoes. He watched me unfazed. "You know what you did! You know what you smug, arrogant, bas-" </p><p>Yuno grabbed the hand I was pointing in his face calmly , a sly smile playing on his lips. "Such sensual words, Asta. Perhaps we can save those for after we eat though?" He said yanking me to his side and dropped his arm around me. "Gentlemen, may we continued." He said turning to the two men wailing , tears falling freely. </p><p>"YUNO!" I demanded stomping my feet. "Why are you always so frustrating!" </p><p>"Whatever do you mean, my love?" He stated pulling me closer in a tight grip as the other two barked with laughter, leading us to the dining hall. "I'm simply saying I am hungry which means I know you are more than hungry." </p><p>"Why you- let me go! I'll kick your-" my stomach rumbled loudly cutting through the laughter and my yelling. A blush creeping up my face as Yuno chuckled with a small 'told you.' </p><p>I growled and crossed my arms as the former king fell to the ground laughing . "Yeap," he gasped wipping a tear from his eye. "You two are perfect for eachother."</p><p>"He is a complete ass-" </p><p>"Asta," Sister lilly reprimand from the doors we now stood in front of. "Dont you talk like that. You're not too old to be punished."</p><p>"B-b-but he!" I tried as I pushed away from the raven haired boy. "He started it when he- nevermind forget it." I grumbled crossing my arms. </p><p>'He started it and I get in trouble ... you're such a bastard...' I thought sticking my tongue out as he laughed and poked my nose. </p><p>"Ready to eat?" He said as he headed into the over full dinning room. </p><p>The room was adorned in thick white beams , a gold chandelier, red curtains pulled back letting the sunlight wash over the sea of smiling , happy faces. The front of the dinning hall had a large table with two large red satin and gold chairs. The one on the left a bit bigger than the one on the right. </p><p>But what really caught my attention was the long table adorned with a grand fest. My eyes sparkled as the smell made my mouth water. All anger forgotten, I went on autopilot and began to walk into the room to the over full table of food. My mission was interrupted by the orange haired man grabbing my shoulder.</p><p>"Slow down, tiger. You and Yuno are the men of the evening and will be waited on." He said pushing me to walk with he and Yuno. "Before though, you two have to thank everyone for coming with short speech." </p><p>"Wait! In front of everyone?" I paniced grabbing Yuno's arm quickly. "I can't do that! You know I don't like that!" </p><p>"Really?" Questioned Julius in disbelief. "You're always so out spoken with no regards to what people think. Yet, if you're put on the spot - you panic?" </p><p>"That cause I don't normally think about it but now I-" I began speaking fast but stopped as Yuno wrapped his arms around me patting my back softly. </p><p>"I'll do it, ok. Don't worry. You're fine." He said calmly. </p><p>"You will? Really?" I said in disbelief. </p><p>'But Yuno isn't big on public speaking either...' I thought. 'He would do that for me...' looking up into sure gold eyes I felt that weird feeling in my gut again. </p><p>"Of course, Asta. I told you I would do anything from you." His face was completely serious as he smiled down at me. "So don't worry about it ,ok." He finished with a small kiss on my forehead. </p><p>I stared at him for a moment as he spoke to Julius and father. 'Why is he acting like this... he would normally jump at the chance to make fun of me for being nervous over something so trivial... or telling me not to be so childish... Yuno, your...' he looked down to me with a smile before letting me out of his hug. 'So strang...'</p><p>I watched Yuno's cape sway as he walked towards the large table when he was almost there he turned slightly looking at me, questiongly. He smiled slightly before holding his hand out to me. </p><p>'I don't think he's ever smiled this much in his life...' I shook my head before jogging over to where he was to have his arm slither around my waste , directing me to the smaller of the two chairs. I took the seat as he pulled it out. </p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>Watching Asta's unwavering eyes on me did make me feel a little overwhelmed as I pulled his seat out. I took my seat next to him before clearing my throat. </p><p>"You ok, you're staring at me." I said leaning over to him. "Is there something on my face?"</p><p>His cheeks turned bright pink before he turned away. "I ain't staring... you're imagining things." He grumbled glaring at the table. </p><p>I laughed a little at that before looking out to the people of the kingdom. 'Alright... here we go...' I sighed before standing again. </p><p>"Good afternoon ,everyone ." I stated loud in a prideful voice. "Firstly, my husband and I would like to thank you all for joining us on our very important day. Also we would like to thank you for allowing us to follow the leadership of such a wonderful king as, king Julius." I said motioning to the orange head sitting at a table with his blue haired right-hand man. "It is truly an honor to have such an amazing opportunity to show our abilities to protect this magnificent kingdom. We do want to make sure all know we will be here anyway for each an everyone of you, should you so need. With that being said: we do hope you enjoy the festivities as much as we will. Again, thank you all. Please enjoy the refreshments."</p><p>With that servers came to our side asking what they could bring us to eat. Waiting for Asta's excited voice to explain all he wanted, I watched him happily. 'You just don't realize how much you mean to me. I can't wait to have time for just the two of us though... uninterrupted...' the thoughts trailed as I asked for a much smaller portion of food.</p><p>"Thats all you're gonna eat! Didn't you hear, they have teriyaki steak. That's your favorite!" Asta said looking at me like I'd lost my mind.</p><p>"Yes, I did hear." I chuckled watching him blow out a breathe. "But, I also know I can get more later. I don't need three or for plates in front of me at a time."</p><p>He looked unfocused as he let the words register. The servers came back, the slim blue haired girl set down one plate for me , as I thanked her. While 4 servers set down each plate they had filling up Asta's half if the table. </p><p>"Oh, I didn't think I ordered so much... I'm sorry , hehe." He said rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>"Oh not trouble at all, your highness." The petite girl said with a bow. "May I get you anything else?"</p><p>"Uh, no. Uh, thank you , though." Asta replied patting her back nervously. "You don't need to ah, bow." </p><p>I placed a hand on his thigh gaining his attention. "Its just what they do cause of our rank , Asta. We thank you." </p><p>"Yes, please if there's anything else at all don't hesitate to call. Enjoy." She replied before disappearing into the sea of people getting the rest of the occupants food. </p><p>Asta looked back to the food muttering, "mmm where to start! The steak or no wait the unbo ... no wait no ... " he hummed looking over all the plates. "Yuno, what should I eat first... oh there was shrimp?!" He said eyeing me with the morsel half way to my mouth. </p><p>I paused looking back to him. "Yes, they did-" I stopped as he had snatched the critter from my hand eating it happily. I looked at him in suprise as he looked to my plate a moment before stabing his fork into a piece of sushi. "Sure, just help yourself." I said sarcasticly. </p><p>"Oh thanks ,Yuno !" He exclaimed taking another piece causing me to have another irritated twinge. "You should try it to. It so good. Here!" He said holding the piece up to my mouth. </p><p>I opened my mouth to insist I could feed myself,  only to have the delectable food shoved in. I stared a moment before chewing, shaking my head and pulled my plate away from his jabbing fork. </p><p>"You have your own food." I stated pointing towards the untouched plates. </p><p>He looked at them as if surprised they were there. "Yeah," he huffed "but I don't have that over here. Don't be so stingy." He stated before grabbing one of his plates eating, while fussing around mouth fulls of food. </p><p>"You have plenty of food." I chuckled resting my hand back on his thigh. </p><p>"Mhm, so," he said mouth still filled , waving his fork of steak at me. "I would share with you- hey!" He exclaimed as I took the bit into my mouth. </p><p>I chewed squeezing the thigh under my hand with a chuckling. Swallowing I said "you said you would share, thought that was your invitation." </p><p>"Hmph, whatever, ass." He said before moving his plate over and continued to eat. </p><p>I laughed quietly rubbing his thigh. When he didn't move my hand I continued eating my plate listening to his continued ranting over me not caring if he starved. </p><p>"Excuse me," Marx said walking up with a warm smile on his face. "Are you two ok with people speaking about you two while you eat?"</p><p>"Speaking about us? What's that mean?" Asta asked. "Like telling us what we gotta do and stuff,?"</p><p>The blue haired man watched him in disbelief. "No, actually." He said before giving a small example; "like saying a memory about you two or good wishes. It of course is limited to the people who know you guys personally. Such as the captains of the magic knight squads or the members." </p><p>"Oh." Asta replied with a shrug before returning to his food. </p><p>"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you." I replied shaking my head at the ash blonde's response. </p><p>"If I could have everyone's attention!" Marx said loud and clear. The chatter quieted to a faint whisper here an there. "While everyone is finishing up, we would like to give this opportunity to those closest to the king a chance to speak should they so want to. After which we will proceed with the first dance as well as the cake. So if you would like to speak , you are able to do so. Thank you." </p><p>"If I may," Captian William said standing. "I first want to say how honored I am to have gotten to watch you become the man you are today. Watching you overcome any obstacle in your way truly gives me all the confidence in the world that you will be a magnificent ruler. I wish you and your new  bride the best of luck on your journey. Congratulations!" He finished while sitting back down as everyone cheered.</p><p>Klaus and Mimosa stood up together and smiled at eachother. "We would like to say," Klaus said pushing his glasses up looking at me intensely. "What an honor it was to have fought beside you." </p><p>"Yes, and we are so happy to have been able to share this special day with you two. We wish you both the best!" Mimosa added before waving slightly to both of us.  </p><p>A few others had stood giving well wishes towards Asta and I.</p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>I listened to everyone - one after another speak highly over random things Yuno or I had accomplished. I watched as Grey stumble over her words while I chewed a mouth full of food. </p><p>Next captain Yami , who still sat next to the firey Mereoleona,  stood clearing his throat. </p><p>"Ya know, kid." He said gruffly. "I gotta say when I first met you and pretty boy there I never thought you would make it far. You were a spunky snot nosed brat as far as I was concerned. Yet you proved me dead wrong - hell ya even saved my ass a time or two." He paused chuckling to himself. "I think I speak for everyone when I say this though, we all knew you and Yuno were a package deal . An undefeatable force to be reckoned with." There were murmurs of agreement and laughter before he continued. "With that said, I know the kingdom couldn't be in better hands and... it's bout damn time to knock off this tension you guys have held for so long!" With that he threw his thumb up with a wink. </p><p>'Oh no... ' I thought trying to sink down in my chair. Yuno pat my leg laughing quietly. 'When did that even get there ?!" I thought eyeing the long fingers curved around my upper thigh. </p><p>"There ain't any tension between us!" I insisted quietly looking to Yuno before moving his hand to his own lap. </p><p>Yuno sighed in exasperation as he watched me set his hand in his lap. "Ok, Asta. Just listen to the nice things people are saying. You don't have to criticize everything." He huffed drinking the rest of his wine before signaling for another glass.</p><p>"Oh , yeah? Well you ain't got to be so handsie either." I challenged back. To which he simply sipped the glass of wine as it was handed to him.  "What? No desire to defend yourself?" I persisted as a few more people continued to stand and speak. </p><p>Yuno's gold eyes turned to me as Mereoleona finished speaking. "No, I'm trying to listen to what people are saying as not to seem like and imprudent - unable to let others speak." </p><p>The rest of the people stood to speak about us though I wasn't listening in favor of glaring holes into the side of Yuno's obnoxious head. 'I listen just fine you dick. You just don't like being called out.' </p><p>"Thank you all for the kind words and well wishes , we do appreciate them." Yuno's calm voice stated and raised his glass as a  toast. "To the future of the kingdom and all in it." He said before everyone took a sip.</p><p>After the room filled back with basic chatter  I finally spoke. "Why you drinking so much?" I spit in a mocking tone like he had a couple days ago. </p><p>"Asta, what is it you want to accomplish here?" He said blankly. Though his eyes stayed trained forward as if intently focused. </p><p>"I- what?" I asked stupidly. '.what is he staring at...why is he being such an ass now? What happened to the 'ill do anything for you' God you make me want to punch that pompous face.'  </p><p>He sighed and turned to me to speak but was interrupted by Mereoleona standing in front of us. </p><p>"Ready for the first dance?" Her words more of a demand than question. </p><p>"What? No I don't dance." I huffed crossing my arms looking back to the table. </p><p>"Too bad, it's what you do as a married couple." Came the harsh reply.</p><p>"No way! I don't want to dance with that grumpy -"</p><p>Yuno stood up abruptly. "Come now, don't be so childish Asta." He stated grabbing my hand. </p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>'Why is he fucking here!' My mind demanded watching the cold blue gaze staring at me from across the room taking a gulp from the wine. 'Who the hell let you-'</p><p>"Why you drinking so much?" Asta demanded harshly. </p><p>'Because the guy who tried to rape you is staring me dead in my face?' I thought angrily. </p><p>"What is it you want to accomplish here, Asta?" I bit back trying to remain calm. </p><p>"I-what?" He replied dumbly. </p><p>Just as I was getting ready to reply Mereoleona's deep voice cut me off.</p><p>"Ready for the first dance." She demanded. </p><p>I looked at her stupefied for a moment while Asta attempted to refuse.</p><p>'Actually... holding Asta would calm me down... I can protect him best in my arms.' That thought in mind I stood and grabbed his hand. </p><p>"Come now don't be so childish,  Asta." I demanded pulling him to the dance floor. </p><p>"Alright ladies and gentlemen,  time for the first dance!" Julius exclaimed as we stepped to the spot clear of all the tables. Soft music filling the air as I wrapped one arm around Asta's waist raising his other hand in mine. </p><p>"Stop I don't know how to-" </p><p>"I'm going to lead, it's easy." I said effectively shutting him up. </p><p>As I lead the waltz , Asta stepped on my feet clumsily an grunted. Though I was more focused on the redheads glare as he shattered the wine glass in his hands. </p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Asta demanded bringing my attention back to the acid eyes. "First, you're all touchy touchy, now you're angry. It's really ann-" </p><p>I dipped Asta and our faces were a inch apart as he squeaked grappling for my neck.  The crowd cheered when we got upright again. </p><p>"I'm not trying to annoy you." I stated putting my other arm around his wasit pulling him close. "I just noticed something that put me in a bad mood." I said leaning my forehead to his , eyes closed. " forgive me."</p><p>"W-hat dya notice?" He asked causing me to looking into his red face. </p><p>I watched him a moment before capturing his lips in an attempt to calm down. He stiffened slightly and pulled away looking to the side.</p><p>"Its nothing," I sighed as we continued to sway slightly. </p><p>"It was obviously something." He grumbled. "But whatever. How long we gonna do this anyways. It's embarrassing." </p><p>I watched his side profile as he examined the other couples around that were dancing.</p><p>"Please," I begged feeling defeated. "Just a little longer, it's really helping my nerves." </p><p>Preparing to let him go when he looked up at me with a shocked expression and moved his hands to my chest,  I sighed. </p><p>He surprised me though as he wrapped his arms around my torso while laying his head on my chest blushing madly. </p><p>"Whatever! Keep secrets." He said embrassedly "One more song." He insisted gripping tighter. </p><p>I smiled resting my chin inside his crown as we resumed our motion. "Thank you, Asta. I love you, so much." I whispered. </p><p>"Whatever..." came the squeaky reply from the face trying to bury itself inside my shirt.</p><p>When the music died down some sister Lilly and the children came up excitedly bouncing. "Our turn!" They exclaimed. </p><p>Asta removed his red face from my chest before letting go of my torso and looking anywhere but at me. </p><p>"Hmm, only if sister Lilly will dance with Asta?" I said gaining the ash blonde's questioning gaze.</p><p>"What?" He asked stupidly. </p><p>"Of course. " Lilly said smiling at a cherried faced Asta. "Shall we?" She said holding her elbow to him. </p><p>"Its what you always wanted , Asta." I smiled and chuckled as he hesitantly took her and left to dance. </p><p>The hours flew by as the crowd got more rowdy from drunkards and the dancers slowly turned less PG. While others slowly filled out after they had gotten their cake or more food. </p><p>I sighed and finished off the last of my wine, looking away for Zora's heavy , drunk glare. He had progressively gotten closer and closer to Asta throughout the night though I seemed to be the only on who noticed. </p><p>"Something wrong?" Asta asked coming beside me with another piece of cake. </p><p>Looking towards his cake smeared face. I chuckled slightly reaching to wipe his face off. "You really enjoy wearing food." I giggled slightly. </p><p>'Me, giggling...' i thought in dismay as Asta pulled back from my hand with a glare. 'Maybe I need to slow down on the drinking...'</p><p>"No, just when it's good it likes to get everywhere." He huffed. "It likes to be all over me!" He shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth in one bite.</p><p>I had to catch myself before I said something inappropriate and bit my tongue harshly. 'Yeap, drank too much... least I am aware enough to not say stupid shit...' I thought proudly. </p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>I watched Yuno his face twisted in a strange way. </p><p>"Are you drunk?" I asked but received no reply. </p><p>I sighed getting ready to speak before a loud and very drunk Magna and Luck stumbled over. </p><p>"Oi! Guess what!" The multi-haird man said wrapping himself around an equally happy blonde. </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"We're togther!" Luck exclaimed hugging his face to Magna's blushing one. </p><p>"Hmm, I knew something was up with you two." Yuno mumbled watching them in a knowing way. </p><p>"What?" I questioned in disbelief. </p><p>"Yeah! We are together isn't that exciting! I asked him tonight!" </p><p>I stared at the two as they happily touched all over eachother. 'I never would have thought that they were ... that way...' I thought looking from the two to Yuno who now stood quietly observing the scene before him. </p><p>"Well... " I hesitated. Then smiled just glad they were happy. " I'm glad you're happy" I cheered finally. </p><p>"Its all thanks ah yew!" Magna slurred pointing at Yuno and I before downing the rest of his drink . " anyways. We are gonna head out 'iight." He stumbled over to hug me before they both turned , leaving me slightly confused. </p><p>"It is pretty late." Yuno stated absent  mindedly looking towards the clock that hung on a now darkened window. "What do you say we head to the room too?"</p><p>"What why it ain't that late-" I said nervously glancing at the clock that read 12:34 am. </p><p>'When did it get so late? What happened to the time?' I thought looking back to Yuno as he finished whatever he had been saying. </p><p>"We could stay a while longer." I said hastily. "Maybe dance again or something." </p><p>Yuno looked at me shocked a moment before shaking his head. "We can tomorrow. I'd like for us to get a shower and go to sleep. The party will continue later either way."</p><p>"But-but there's food and-" </p><p>"No they have cleaned all that up." He stated pointing to the now empty tables. "Whats gotten into you?" Walking closer he placed his hands at my hips. </p><p>"Well I-" I said as I began to push away. </p><p>"Come on, Asta." He said in annoyance. "I didn't sleep very well last night. I would really like to be able to get some sleep tonight." </p><p>I paused at that- looking into tired, hazy , gold eyes. "Just sleep?" I questioned. </p><p>He looked confused for a moment. "A shower and sleep, yes." He replied slowly. </p><p>I stared a moment wondering if I could just stay here instead before beginning to voice that. "How about I stay he-"</p><p>"Absolutely not." He stated throwing his murderous look behind me. He grabbed me before I could turn around. "Please, just let's get a shower and go to bed, ok. I'll do anything for you to agree to that. Please." He begged.</p><p>I watched him in confusion. 'What is up with you today?'</p><p>"Fine. But only if you promise nothing happens that I don't want." </p><p>"Nothing is going to happen but a shower and bed." He growled in exasperation. "I just- please let's go to the room ok?"</p><p>I continued to look at him before I agreed to which he sighed in relief. I turned for the door before he wrapped both arms around me from behind. "H-hey!"</p><p>"Shhh. I'm just leading the way while you stabilize me." he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. "I promise it's nothing more than that." He added as we reached the door to the dining hall.</p><p>'He's never lied to me before... but this is how he started the other night to...' I thought as we rounded a corner. 'What if he's got ... that ... hard... what if this it just a way to start... that....' I froze at the thought which caused the figure behind me to run into me full body. I held my breathe a moment waiting to feel his hard-on. But it to my shock... it wasn't there. </p><p>There, what had been hard two days ago was now soft pressed against my back. </p><p>"What , Asta?" Yuno grumbled aggravated. "Why did you stop? Its in the next hall." He said pushing me forward again. </p><p>"I , I thought maybe I should go say good night to sister Lilly and father before they leave." I said trying to cover up my true thoughts. </p><p>"They and the children left hours ago." He said replacing his head on my shoulder again. "You'll see them tomorrow. Turn left up here." </p><p>"Oh, well I didn't know." I replied following orders. </p><p>'Even the tiniest flinch down there, Yuno and I'm going back to the dinning hall.' I thought intentionally focusing on the soft appendage at my lower back. </p><p>"Second door on the right..." Yuno sighed the tension seeming to come off him in waves. He tightened his grip when we reached the tall blue door. </p><p>"This ?" I stated feeling that uneasy heat pool in my stomach when Yuno nodded and sighed on my neck in response. </p><p>'Why does my body do this...' I thought angrily. </p><p>"Alright," I huffed pushing his arms from around my waist. "We're here so you can let go now." </p><p>"Mmm, yeah, ok." Was the response as he opened the door to what would now be 'our bedroom.</p><p>The bedroom was huge. It was almost as big as the dinning hall. The lights that came on showed the bright yellow walls that were bare save for the heavy purple curtains by the window that matched the plush carpet. In the middle of the room was a ginormous bed. </p><p>"Woah! So cool!" I exclaimed running up to the velvety covers. Running my hands along them with stary eyes. "Ah! So soft!" I exclaimed climbing up the bed and jumping on the springy mattress. "This. Is. So. Awesome. " I yelled with every jump,  making a full circle. </p><p>Yuno , now missing his crown and cape and boots, stood leaning on the door frame, that was right after the door to the hall, with a content smile on his lips. I stopped jumping.</p><p>"Whats in there?" I asked enthusiastically jumping from the bed bounding to stand beside him. He side stepped to let me see an extraordinary bathroom. Even better than the one in Yuno's room.</p><p>Eyes alight with excitement I walked in looking from the big toilet to the double sinks where another fullsized mirror was. To the huge stand up glass shower and finally to the big bathtub beside it. </p><p>"Wow! So cool!" I exclaimed again trying to take all of this into memory. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Yuno chuckled as he came to stand to my right. </p><p>"Like it, it's fucking awesome!" I said throwing my fists in excitement. "I've never had my very own bathroom. I won't have to wait on anyone to get out of the shower I won't have to wait to brush my teeth or-" I paused as I looked at a very tired and very naked Yuno. </p><p>I flushed as I watched him looking around as well. I looked at him from his crazy hair to where I noticed a small cut below his jaw, to the hairy strong chest to the well toned stomach to the v-shape- </p><p>"It is nice." Yuno stated turning to face me.</p><p>I looked away quickly to the shower stuttering, "Uh, y-yeah. It is." </p><p>He looked at me questioningly. "What?"</p><p>"N-nothing!" I all but yelled. "Let's uh get in right! You go ahead!" I demanded waving his very confused form on.</p><p>"But-" </p><p>"Nope, no buts!" I said pushing him towards the shower. Eyes clenching shut so as no to see the very nakedness of Yuno. "You wanted a shower so in you go."  With one final push he sighed and stepped in. </p><p>"Will you at least get in with me?" He asked softly watching me through the glass stall. </p><p>"I , uh," I gulped before nodding. "Yea...shha..." I replied hoarsely before clearing my throat. "Yes. I just gott get undressed." </p><p>Witha small nod of understanding the shower began to beat down on the tiled floor. </p><p>'What the fuck is wrong with you?! ' I demanded glaring at my reflection. 'You've gotten a bath with him since you can remember! It's not that big a deal... and why was I so worried about lookin- oh no, what if he saw me looking... now I'm the pervert.' I thought nervously with a glance over my shoulder as Yuno sighed letting the hot water beat on his back. </p><p>The room was beginning to fog from the steam as I glanced back to the mirror. 'Its just a bath... just focus on you. Not him'</p><p>That thought in mind I hastily undid the buttons yanking the shirt off before undoing the pants and pushing them down before stepping out of them. I paused looking at the under wear a moment. 'What if I endd up gett-' </p><p>"You coming , Asta?" Yuno ask standing at the opening to the shower as he scrubbed his soapy wild hair. </p><p>"Ye-yeap." I said turning , keeping my eyes from trying to look at places I shouldn't look. </p><p>'Stop it! Jeez!' I growled ripping the underwear down and turning back stalking to the shower. </p><p>" stop being weird, stupid." I said quietly. As I stepped in feeling hyper aware of the naked body next to me. </p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️ </p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>As I stepped back under the warm water, I heard Asta grumble under breathe. Pulling my head back so I could hear properly I asked. "What did you say?" </p><p>"N-nothing! Just you're hogging all the water." He huffed. </p><p>I sighed eyes still closed. "Just let me wash this soap out and I'll move." I said before going back under the water.</p><p>'Ain't my fault you wanted to look at yourself in the mirror ...' I sighed heavily while rigorously rising the suds out of my wild hair. 'Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?'</p><p>"Here," I said after I finished , stepping out of the way so Asta could get under the water. </p><p>When he didn't move after a couple minutes I turned to face his very red body. Concerned I asked. "What's wrong? Is the water too hot?" I placed my hand under the water wondering if maybe I put it too hot without realizing it. </p><p>'Maybe I just thought it felt good cause alcohol thins the blood ' my hand didn't feel hot though. </p><p>"No it's not!" He replied waving his hands. "Just you, uh, you're still in the way , kinda." He added with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>"Asta," I looked at him a moment the flush on his body getting darker. "You're where I need to get to be out of the way. In order for me to not "be in the way" you have to switch me placing." I said pointing to him and myself for emphasis. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...." he drawled. When he still made no move I sighed grabbing his shoulders and switching places so that he was now under the water. </p><p>"Come on, it's not science." I said before reaching for the body wash next to him. </p><p>He yelped and moved away as my chest bumped his shoulder. </p><p>"I know that!" He demanded then glared at me over his shoulder when I stood back opening the cap to the body wash. "Dont be staring either, you pervert." </p><p>I shook my head with a heavy sigh  before turning around. "Here , I'm not looking, better."  </p><p>I resumed my shower gripping onto the wall when I bent slightly so as not to fall. 'I never did shave my chest  ' I thought idlely looking down my body. 'I wondered how Asta is always hairless ? Does he shave... no can't be cause I shave and already have stubble on my chin... huh... maybe he just-' </p><p>"Are you ready for the water, Yuno?" Asta questioned sounding weird.</p><p>I turned around to catch his face facing the shower wall. "Yeah, please." I nodded as we  changed places. Asta being extra careful to avoid any part of us touching. </p><p>'I already gave you my word I wouldn't do anything, damn.'  I thought anger bubbling inside me as I rinsed off. </p><p>After I had throughly gotten the soap off I turned back to see Asta's back facing me. </p><p>"I'm done alright." I stated gaining a look over a well tanned shoulder. "Switch me so I can get out?" I added trying to sound blank as always. </p><p>"Uh, yea, ok." </p><p>This time , as we switched, I put my hands up and put myself as close to the wall as I could so he wouldn't think I was going back on my word. Then , stepping onto the cool tile floor , I grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack. Without another glance I walked to the bedroom. </p><p>'You didn't even grab clothes...'  chuckling at the thought of him having to walk out here naked I walked to the dressed pulling out sleep shorts and a tee. 'You'll have to use my clothes for now... least until Yami brings yours in the morning.'  I grabbed a pair of red silk briefs and slid them on adjusting myself Slightly before returning to the humid bathroom. </p><p>The shower was still beating down as I watched the foggy silhouette move about with a happy smile. </p><p>'All things considered... it was the best day of my life so far.'</p><p>"You don't have clothes here yet" I called as the figure in the shower whipped his head out. "So you'll have to use some of mine until they get here tomorrow." I held up the  clothes in my hand showing them before placing them on the counter. </p><p>"But what about mine? Why can't they just be-" </p><p>"Asta, it's 1:30 in the morning... no one is going to go get them and bring them back here." I stated quietly as I began brushing my teeth. </p><p>The shower cut off and the sound of wet footsteps walked to the pile of clothing. </p><p>"Is that all you're wearing to bed?" Asta's strained voice ask as he eyed my underwear. </p><p>I glanced at him sideways before spitting the white foam from my mouth. </p><p>"Yes," I drawled facing him as his gaze shifted to meet mine. I leaned on the counter,  toothbrush still in hand, adding "is that a problem?" </p><p>"No!" He replied angry. "Why should I care?"</p><p>Shaking my head in confusion , I turned and put my toothbrush away. "Well , alright then." I called over my shoulder before leaving the bathroom. </p><p>"You're so utterly confusing,  Asta." I moaned under my breathe as I push the covers aside on the large king sized mattress. Laying down I looked at the clock that read '1:41'. I sighed again listening to the rustling in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>'I do plan to cuddle you , at least... is that going against my word though? ' my foggy mind was starting to hurt and I groaned laying to face the ceiling. </p><p>"Shouldn't have drank so much." I sighted. </p><p>"No you shouldn't have, hypocrite." Came the annoyed repose as the light turned off in the bathroom "you tell me not to."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Can you turn that big light off , please." I requested after reaching over to turn the small lamp on. </p><p> </p><p>Asta's small frame was drowned in my bigger black shirt as he hiked it out of the way to hold the white shorts up as he stomped over to the light,  switching it off.</p><p>"Well ," he stated while turning to walk over to the other side of the bed. "You gonna tell me what made you drink so much ?" </p><p>I watched him fumble with the covers a moment before the red returned to his cheeks when he struggled to find the end of the flat sheet. Laughing quietly I reached under the pillow handing him the sheet. </p><p>He glared at me before snatching the fabric and comforter down. </p><p>"Its nothing to worry about..." I said before turning the light off as he settled back down.</p><p> </p><p>'I guess touching is breaking my promise ain't it.' I thought in dismay letting my hand fall over the side of the bed lazily.</p><p>"It was obviously something." Asta replied nestled into the covers. "I ain't gonna sleep til you tell me either."</p><p>I lazily glanced at his stern look. "You're so stubborn..." I sighed. "Just drop it." </p><p>"No!" He said sitting up again looming over me. "Tell me or I'll push you out of bed." </p><p>I thought for a moment. "I'll tell you on one condition." I said finally holding a finger up. </p><p>He faltered slightly watching me. "Whats that?" He asked carefully.</p><p>"Nothing bad... it's literally the easiest thing I've ever had you do to get what you want." </p><p>His pensive gaze looked at me expectingly. </p><p>"All you have to do is," I started turning over on my back. "Kiss me one time and cuddle me until I fall asleep." </p><p>Face now red , even in the dull moonlighting, he sputtered. "B-b-but,  what? That's,  but . " he growled. "Fine but only of you tell me first." </p><p>I shook my head. "Nope. You have to kiss me an cuddle me then I'll tell you." </p><p>He gawked at me for a few minutes. </p><p>"Well, forget it then and let's go-" </p><p>"Fine!" He moaned. "I'll do it. But if you don't tell me I'll never forgive you."</p><p>"Deal." </p><p> </p><p>He huffed moving closer to me. 'This is gonna be the first time... he kisses me.' I thought as the excitement built up in my chest. His face got more red until it was almost purple as he got within an inch of my lips. Unsure green eyes met my gold eyes questioningly. </p><p>"Well?" I breathed softly, scared I would make him run away. </p><p>"Well, kiss me." He said hurriedly. </p><p>I looked at him blankly. "No," </p><p>"What? But that's what you said!" </p><p>"No, I said; 'you kiss me'."</p><p>"So !what's the damn difference!" He demanded pulling back slightly. </p><p>"Big difference." I muttered. "The main being I've always kissed you. You have never kissed me, Asta." </p><p>He growled in annoyance as I continued to stare. "Oh, damnit! Fuck it!" </p><p>He grabbed my face roughly and mashed our lips together in a bruising kiss. </p><p>I gently laid my hand in his neck to where my thumb and palm just barely held his cheek and pushed him back some. I made sure to keep our lips connected though and slowly started moving my lips against the soft warm lips above me. </p><p>Bringing my other hand to rest on his middle back I froze hearing the moan that vibrated my mouth. Green eyes flew open and he pushed back looking at me in shock. </p><p>"Ok," I said, trying to act as if nothing happened so I could still get a little cuddling before I fell asleep, "now just lay on my chest an I'll tell you."</p><p>"That was-" he stumbled over his words before I pushed him to my chest. </p><p>"Do you want to know?" I asked when he resisted. </p><p>"I - yes..." he whispered laying that wild spiky head on my chest. </p><p>I sighed shakily when he moved the hand from my cheek to my chest.</p><p>"Well, tonight..." I hesitated. "Zora was there , glaring at me all night while he continued to get closer and closer to you. That just really upset me with what happened. I didn't want him there- I won't let him hurt you again. Yami won't stop me next time I swear I'll-"</p><p>"Yuno," Asta whispered cutting me off. "Its over ok... " </p><p>"I'm sorry, this was why I didn't want to tell you..." I said shaking.</p><p>"That's why you stayed so close to me then." He stated more then asked. </p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." He said after a minute. </p><p> </p><p>He idlely ran a finger through the hair on my chest as I tightened my hold on him. </p><p>"Of course.  No matter what, I'll always protect you, Asta." I whispered running my hand up and down his back. </p><p>'This is perfect right now...'  I thought. </p><p>"Hey," I said suddenly while he pulled the hair in the center of my chest. </p><p>"Oh sorr-" </p><p>"No that's fine." I said stopping the hand from leaving its place on my peck. "I was wondering... would you like me to ... uhm... shave ?" </p><p>He lifted his head looking at me a moment. "What?"</p><p>I blushed before rubbing his hand over my chest a bit. "This, does it bother you?"</p><p>"Uh, no? Should it?" He asked stupidly. </p><p>"Well, I don't know." I said watching as he rest his chin on our hands with a yawn. "I just didn't know if you liked it or not." I yawned watching his eyes droop.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, it's fine to me." He replied closing his eyes to the rest of the world. </p><p>I smiled lifting up to place a gentle kiss on his head as he laid his cheek against my chest again. </p><p>"Goodnight, Asta. I love you..." I whispered before drifting to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Just and unfixable mistake...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>Zzzz- Dream -zzzzz</p><p>Panting as I raced through the breezy trees,  I looked back and yelled , "You lost this time , Yuno!" The raven haired man huffing as he tried to catch up. </p><p>"I'm g-gonna ... catch up! Just wait!" He replied panting. </p><p>Reaching the edge of the water I looked back to see Yuno smirking as he hunched over panting. </p><p>"Ha! I won!" I yelled jumping in excitment then marched over to the panting figure smiling widely.  "Missed me missed me!" I added sticking my tongue out. </p><p>Yuno smirked grabbing my hips and yanking me forward "Now I'm get to kiss you." He husked before connecting our lips longingly. Warm gentle hands slid under my shirt tracing the hem of my pants. Before he pulled away. </p><p>"Yuno," I moaned slowly opening my eyes  when he didn't reconnect our lips . locking  with mirthful eyes I pouted. "Hey, don't stop." I whispered leaning forward only to be shoved into ice cold river water.</p><p>‐------‐----end.-------</p><p>I woke with a start staring at the white fabric in front of my eyes. Wondering what just happened before exhaling. I stretched out stiff limbs that were in every direction - left arm hung off the side of the bed, right arm above my head that was half covered by a pillow, the blankets bunched on my left side with my left leg tangled in them while my right was thrown over a somewhat hard surface. </p><p>I groaned sitting up moving the fluffy pillow to the side. Untangling myself from the blanket with a yawn , realizing I wasn't in my room. I looked around in confusion until the soft snores finally registered bringing my attention to the muscular back and shoulders with a head of tussled black hair,  face buried in his pillow with his arms folded underneath. </p><p>'Why is he here?...' I thought before going to rub my eyes only to wince as the hard rock like object uncomfortably jabbed my eye. Grunting in sleepy aggravation I glared to the object. 'What .. the... ' i thought looking at the small diamond ring on my left hand.. Remembering the events of yesterday as my fog ridden mind slowly played catch up realizing. 'I... we got... married... and this is my new room now...' A strange wave of emotions over took me again as I looked back to the snoring figure and pulled my leg off his upper back noticing I had taken almost all the covers accept enough to cover his right silk covered butt cheek and leg. 'I wonder if he regrets marrying me now... hehe I always was a cover hog. Now you'll be stuck with no covers so long as this lasts...' i thought with a triumphant smirk while looking from the messy head over to the small clock on the table beside him to read - 4:11 p.m. </p><p>"What the hell... why is he still sleeping? He never sleeps in. Better yet why did I sleep so late?" I muttered before pushing the pale shoulder. When he didn't budge I pushed a little harder grumbling "Yuno, " still nothing. </p><p>Growling now in irritation I flipped him over, " Yuno wak-" only to pause, seeing his flushed murmuring face. He moaned lightly then smiled whispering , still asleep.   'what the hell... what are you dreamnin...'  my thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks when my wondering eyes saw the very prominent and straning tent , lifting the silk material slightly from the cut v-shape showing the top to the well trimmed maintained area. "Yuno! Wake up... stop being weird!" I demanded harshly shaking him back and fourth by the shoulders - fully embarrassed at seeing him ... this way.</p><p>"Mmm, Asta...?" He mumbled, peaking open one eye only to groan slightly. "Damn, it's bright."</p><p>"Well it's your fault for sleeping so late. Cover up your , uh, problem. " I mumbled looking to the window and absent-mindedly pulling the tee shirt back up my shoulder. Turning back as I began saying , "Besides, you never sleep i-" I paused at the intense stare I was receiving.</p><p>The gold irises locked on my form as if it were going to disappear if they looked away.  His lips turned up in a satisfied smile teeth gleaming in the bright light, arms propping him up slightly. </p><p>"Wh-what? What are you staring at? A-and cover That up." I gruffed , scooting back slightly and pointing vaguely towards his parts. The action caused the shirt to slip down my right shoulder again which brought the gold eyes to follow the shirt expose my shoulder. </p><p>"I'm just watching you." He chuckled, ignoring my flustered demeanor, reaching his hand to my unruly hair pushing the long bangs away from my forehead caused my face to heat up further. "I'm just happy you're here with me. And that I can finally call you mine."</p><p>I watched him quietly keeping my eyes trained on his face flinching back slightly when he reached for the shirt that had fallen. His warm hand trailed up from my shoulder to my neck causing me to shiver involuntary. </p><p>"Where did this come from? The hickey?" He questioned with a strange tinge to his voice , brow slightly creased.</p><p>I felt dumbstruck for a moment watching his questioning gaze. 'He's joking right?'</p><p>"A-are you fucking with me? You fucking did that." I huffed throwing my hands down in exasperation. "You freaking did that and everyone made fun of me! Swearing we had done something when we haven't! You-"</p><p>The hand that was at my neck pulled me forward to warm, soft lips - effortlessly shutting me up with a quick kiss. I stared as he pulled back with a satisfied smile. </p><p>"What does it matter ,Asta?" Yuno chuckled eyes watching his own thumb as he it ran along my lips. "We're married so we can and will do stuff like that. There's nothing embarrassing about that." </p><p>I looked at him, bewildered, smacking the hand away screeching. "What you mean 'will do stuff like that'? I don't want this!" Pointing to the fading mark for emphasis. "It gives everyone a reason to talk!" </p><p>Yuno slowly shook his head as he laughed letting his hand fall to rest on the sheets. "Look, Asta, we are married. They're going to talk about more than just one hickey. No matter what - that's just how it's gonna go." </p><p>"N-no it's not!" I stuttered. "Why would they freaking... worry about ... us-" I stopped , flailing my arms towards his still visible,  though now receding, bulge . "Forget it! I'm gonna go get food." </p><p>I stood from the bed making my way over to the bathroom ignoring the chuckled response. Eyeing the crumpled pile of clothes in the floor. "When are my clothes supposed to be here..." I muttered to look my disheveled night clothes , I had used for bed, in the mirror an watching Yuno padding to the sink.</p><p>"They got here early this morning, actually." Came the calm voice. "Yami dropped them off around 7:30 or so." He added off handedly as he reached for his tooth brush before rubbing his head with a yawn. </p><p>"Oh, " i replied  quietly admiring his strong muscles dancing under pale skin.  "wait a minute so you..." I said as he began brushing his teeth. </p><p>"Hmm?" He hummed ,watching me in the mirror , around a mouth full of white foam. </p><p>"So you were up earlier then?" He nodded in response continuing his menstruations. "But you were just sleeping! No way do you get that drunk and get up early!" I scuffed crossing my arms staring his broad shoulders down with a frown . "You would definitely be hung over!" I grumbled inspecting his figure unconsciously. </p><p>Yuno's muscles gyrate with the motion of his arm before he bent down to spit. I followed the curve of his back to the silk covered bottom that protruded out almost perfectly. 'How do you even have a good ass... that's a woman thing ...' I thought blushing remembering  how plump it looked last night with water cascading along it, my eyes seemingly just couldn't look away from. 'Its like two perfect globes ... how can you have a great personality,  great smile , silky voice and the perfect body... it's just no-'</p><p>"You can touch it , you know, Asta." Yuno stated watching me in the mirror. "You don't have to just stare. It's yours to-"</p><p>"S-Shut it! I ain't staring!" I yelled defensively ripping my eyes away feeling like my whole body was engulfed in flames. </p><p>Yuno turned to face me as he leaned on the sink smirking. "Asta, there's no need to be embarrassed. You can touch any par-"</p><p>"Screw you! I wasn't staring!" I yelled before stomping out of the bathroom. 'I wasn't staring! I wouldn't stare even though you are good loo- no stop! Hes a man  and you definitely weren't staring!' I growled in aggravation.</p><p>"Where are my clothes anyway? I'm gonna go enjoy the festivitial and get food." I mumbled to myself more than anything. </p><p>Spotting the pile of clothes on the oversized chair in the corner,  I walked over still grumbling in denial . "Wasn't staring.  You're  just a cocky bas- hey!" I yelped , half bent to the pile of clothes, feeling the warm fingers curve along my backside with a gentle squeeze. </p><p>Whirling around and smacking the hand away I watched Yuno's static but confident face. </p><p>"What's the problem?" He questioned looking at me innocently. "All I did was grab it nothing more. Just as you can do." He said reaching forward to pull me flush against himself.</p><p>I shoved his chest a couple times awkwardly before he let go. "Well I- well! Why?" </p><p>"Why not?" He countered as he grabbed my left hand, gold eyes inspecting it as he rubbed the golden band. His eyes never moving as he proudly squeezed my hand. "I'm so happy you know that , Asta?" He questioned before kissing from the ring to the back if my hand. </p><p>"Wh- why?" I gulped watching as he fiddle with the gold band. </p><p>"Cause," he said gold eyes turning upwards to lock with mine.  "now you're Asta Grinberryall , my best friend,  my husband and my lover." He stated plainly. Pulling me forward once again to his still naked chest. "Its all I've ever wanted and more." He added clutching me to his chest with a happy hum. Swaying slightly he added.  "I get to rule this kingdom with the one person that means the most to me. It's just everything I could ever want."</p><p>Flush to his chest watching his hair move as I huffed feeling utterly embrassed at the confession. "Why do you say such weird things , Yuno?" I demanded shoving him back some avoiding looking at him before grabbing my normal clothes rushing to the bathroom. "I'm hungry so I'm gonna get ready and go. Plus I want to enjoy the festivitial before it ends."</p><p>"Ok, we can go when you're-" he began, turning and walking to the wardrobe.</p><p>"No , no!" I stated head shooting out the door . He paused looking back at me in confusion. "I'm gonna go hang with the bulls and see Sister Lilly and I- I just want to enjoy it- alone."  </p><p>' i know it's mean but I just... I need to be away from your touchiness.... it's just... it's too much and I feel weird...' I thought rubbing my lower belly. </p><p>Looking back to watch him turn back sadly. His golden gaze and proud posture fell at my words before he nodded. "Oh, alright, I get that..."  Yuno mumbled and slowly walked over to the bed sighing as he sat down. His eyes stayed trained to his folded hands. "Will you be back for dinner at least? It's the second night of our marriage celebration." He said sounding distant. "It'd be nice to have you there ..."</p><p>"I don't know how long we will stay at the festival, maybe." I said before closing the door feeling guilty.</p><p>I looked at myself in the mirror glaring at my disheveled and wrinkled appearance. 'Why... why when I see you that way do I want to just cling to you...  kiss that sad look off your delicate features...' I thought to myself, undressing.  'And kissing and holding you seems like ... my stomach is doing back flips'</p><p>Shaking my head I looked through the small pile of clothes I had thrown in the sink - searching for my underwear before realizing with a groan.</p><p> "Shit... I forgot underwear... can't go anywhere without those..." I grumbled glancing to the door. I sighed heading there and exiting.</p><p>Yuno defeatedly looked up from the bed and froze eyes going wide , his face turning a light pink as he looked me up and down. Golden eyes followed me pad across the room.</p><p>Feeling slightly embarrassed by him so openly staring I growled. "What?" While bending to search the messy pile. Trying to ignore the presence with me before I found what I was searching for. "Here." I said returning upright examining the cotton boxers.</p><p>My triumphant moment was interrupted as a warm embrace surrounded my midsection and I  froze slightly. Feeling the hum that vibrated Yuno's chest before he murmured. "You sure you don't want to just spend the day in the room, with me?" </p><p>"I , uh , I " stuttering when the cool breathe ghosted over my flustered skin, I gulped audibly feeling my stomach flip once more.</p><p>"Mmm, I'll make it worth missing the festival." The husky voice supplied followed by hot lips over my thrumming pulse. </p><p>Holding my breathe as he began a hot trial to my ear. "Hmm, Asta?" He purred again as his hand trailed up ghosting over my left nipple to grab my chin , tilting my face to his eyes. The murky lustful eyes examined my features. Leaning forward , our lips barely touching , he whispered. "Stay with me..." </p><p>"I , um" I tried again mind seeming to go blank as he turned me to face him, bringing our lips together.</p><p>A gentle slow tempo, mixed of soft moans and mews escaping in-between the wet smacking filled the air. Yuno's large hand slid up my back to my neck pulling me closer. My mind seemed to completely fog up as I nimbly felt him guiding me backwards. The hand that rested at my hip tightened slightly causing a louder moan to leave my lips as I pulled away for air. </p><p>Black hair crowded my vision when his soft lips returned to my neck kissing and softly sucking. "Mmm," I groaned threading my hands to the dark locks gripping roughly to steady myself. The hand at my neck intangled in my ash hair pulling my head back to reveal my neck further for that persistent mouth to explore. </p><p>I watched the sun rays glitter across the designs on the ceiling dully noting how the color matches Yuno's eye. The bruising hold at my hip moved back to the lower back crushing me to the heated pale flesh as the hot mouth moved the kisses and nips down as far as he could.</p><p>The deep throaty moan vibrated my hot skin as I gasped falling back to the soft bed. </p><p>"H-hey!" I squeaked when the hot tongue ran over a sensitive nipple. The raven haired head rose to be level with mine.  Those hazy molten gold orbs watching heatedly before lips crashed in another battle. </p><p>I barely registered my knees being hooked under to wrap around a well toned wasit being thrusted forward , further up the bed which caused my hard on to rub the toned stomach above me. My harsh gasp was swallowed as the hot wet tongue licked and slid across my own. </p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p> </p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p>Harsh breathing and the rustling of the sheets filled the air as my hands roamed the smooth hairless chest under me. Asta mewed in pleasure rocking upwards causing his leaking tip to smear along my abdomen.</p><p>Asta's loud moan at the sensation did nothing but drive me further as his tongue timidly met mine in a slow battle. His hands fisted in my hair, and strong tan legs tightened bringing me closer causing both of us to take a sharp intake of air as my cock , straining in the prison of silk, rubbed along his firm round bottom. I ground forward firmly for more friction which caused Asta to freeze in the middle of humping towards my stomach. </p><p>"S-s-stop." He demanded pulling my head by the hair. Green eyes widening at the feeling of my dick twitching against him once I repeated the hard grinding action again. "Stop, get off!" He demanded more forceful. </p><p>"Asta, just relax," I soothed leaning forward brushing my lips along his jaw. My left hand running along his stomach below his quivering belly button down the light hair trail to the soaked blushing head. </p><p>Rough hands grabbed my wrist when my fingers gently wrapped around the thin hard flesh. The hand squeezed my wrist painfully as he yank my hair.  Before shoving me to the side , breathing ruggedly. </p><p>"I said stop!" He stated harshly as he ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door. </p><p>'What the fuck did I do wrong when you were just as eager as I was?' I thought in aggravation looking to the drying wetness on the black hair along my stomach. The rustling and harsh grunting in the bathroom caused me to sigh. 'I can't keep getting worked up with no satisfaction here, Asta...' I thought in dismay as the dull ache of my strainging member pulsed. </p><p>The door to the bathroom flew open as the ash blonde raced across the room to the short hallway in the entrance.  He avoided eye contact and shoved his feet in the dress shoes from yesterday. </p><p>"Asta, wait a second." I said standing up walking towards his ridged jerking figure as he struggled with the slippery bottomed shoes.</p><p>"Just stay over there." He huffed throwing his hands up. "That shouldn't have happ-"</p><p>"Why shouldn't it ?" I cut in closing the distance between us. "You were enjoying it just as much as I was." I demanded motioning to the now dry substance in my belly hair. I grabbed his arm as he turned for the door. "Asta! You said you would be okay with this! Why are you acting like this now?"</p><p>"You're trying to force it!" He demanded in a a huff. "You keep trying to rush it just-"</p><p>"We have the rest of today and tomorrow Asta! That's it! Then we will be exiled if you don't accept my mana! Do you not understand that?" I exclaimed tightening my grip pulling him towards me. "I was taking my time! I wasn't rushing it." </p><p>"You did to!" He squeaked glaring at me , face red. "And I didn't like it!"</p><p>"Right cause you just get hard like that for things you don't like right?" I said sarcasticly. "If I were rushing it I wouldn't have wasted time with making you feel good! I could've just taken you - but I didn't!"</p><p>"Screw you!" He yelled face fully flustered and breathing heavy our faces inches apart. </p><p>"I was trying to get you to! And you were liking it, Asta, just as much as I was!" I yelled as he snatched his arm away. </p><p>Green eyes narrowed as he glared at me. "You just- I- no!"</p><p>"No what?" I demanded stepping closer sliding my right knee between his legs, trapping him in-between the wall and my hard body. Long fingers  reached forward rubbing a hand to the front of his semi hard length. "Getting turned on by me too much for you to admit? Yet, you can marry me and take my title, that about right?" I emphasize by gripped the firming appendage and husked. "Would you look at that... you're getting hard again. Is it that you'd prefer me to be rougher with you instead? Will you sleep with me if I just take it from you?"</p><p>Asta's red face turned hard and shoved me to the opposite wall of the doorway. </p><p>"Fuck you!" He roared before storming out the door. </p><p>I yelled my own frustration in reply. Stalking back to the bed glaring at the purple covers. </p><p>"You're so frustrating,  Asta!" I yelled throwing myself to the bed. Glaring at the bunched up blankets. "You're fine with me satisfying you as long as my body doesn't touch yours..." I sighed harshly burying my face in Asta's pillow. "Why ,Asta? I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said..." I murmured. </p><p>Replaying the scene in my head I groaned at how harsh the words were. 'If you didn't hate me ... I guess - least now you have reason to...' clutching the pillow, I flopped over watching the dull fading sun light on the ceiling while moving numb fingers to scratch the now stiff hair along my abdomen. </p><p>"Damnit, if I would've just let you hump me would that have made you happy... should I have just stayed still..." I questioned out loud. "Am I really being selfish and pushing you? I won't deny I want you to be fully mine... or is it just me and my body you don't want." I huffed throwing the pillow to the side.</p><p>Glancing down my torso wondering what it would like to have Asta grinding his cock into my stomach, my mind supplying the mental image. </p><p>'The moans you would make as your own cum helps you create better friction. ..' My mind continued creating the fantasy. 'Would you grab my cock with yours and pump for us together... or tease me with soft touches while you pleasure yourself....'</p><p>My soft cock reviving to its full form as I imagined my reaching hand as Asta's. It slowly moved down from the stiff ,cum dried hair over the sharp v-cut over my silk covered hip. Groaning in frustrated embrassment at my own actions.. </p><p>'What am I doing... am I really gonna revert to masterbating' I thought while I paused closing my eyes the sighed. 'Yes, yes I am and I don't care...'  I thought before lifting my hips , sliding the silk article down. A sharp hiss escaped my lips when the cool air met heated flesh as it flopped to my stomach. </p><p>I bit my lip looking down to my twitching and pulsating length. Lifting my left finger to the cum slicked head applying pressure to the tip while imaging it were Asta's tongue. Twisting the digit around the head spreading the thick precum around more. Wrapping the tips of my fingers around the tip rubbing the way I thought Asta's timid mouth would cover just the head. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth stretched around my red head, a blush dusting his tan cheek. Running his tongue along the head lazily. </p><p>"Asta," I moaned slightly grasping the shaft and shivering slightly. Pumping the thick length a couple times panting harshly. "Ah, God,  Asta." I moaned a little louder. </p><p>The door swinging opened caused me to pause and jolt upright , dick still in hand for the object of my fantasy to see just what I had been doing.</p><p>"I'm only coming for ... my-"  Wide eyes turned up to stare at me in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" He screeched covering his eyes. </p><p>Scrambling to grab the pillow to hide my shame as I stammered. "A-asta , I- I- what are you doing here?" I struggled to hold back the moan that threatened to escape as I fought to hump the pillow in my lap.  "I can exp-"</p><p>"No! God no!" He said as he dramatically covered his eyes. "I don't care what you're doing I just forgot my wallet!" He waved his arm wildly as he rushed to the bathroom. </p><p>Feeling utterly humiliated at being caught, I bowed my head as my body shook. </p><p>"Where is it?" He growled from the bathroom. </p><p>I looked up slightly to the small item resting on the nightstand and gulped. "I-its here..." I whispered before clearing my throat to speak louder. "On the nightstand,... Asta." I whispered his name. </p><p>Green eyes peering from the doorway , standing out against the flaming face, as he looked to my slumped figure. </p><p>"Don't try anything... when I come over there..." he said sternly. "I'm gonna get it ... and then you can go back to whatever you ... we're , uh, doing..." </p><p>I stayed silent as the rest of his flustered body appeared. The timid steps towards me only making my embrassment worsen. </p><p>Ripping the brown wallet up and holding it out to him in aggravation. "Here! Just go." I yelled refusing to meet his face. </p><p>"How are you gonna be mad-" </p><p>"Just take the fucking thing and leave alright!" I screamed throwing it in his direction. "I ain't gonna fucking mess with you. Just leave." Feeling completely defeated at this point I listened as he shuffled before hearing his retreating steps. </p><p>"Asta," I stated loudly, not able to hold back the feeling of being unwanted any longer. "make sure you take clothes with you... don't bother coming back here tonight." I choked slightly as my throat felt like it were closing. </p><p>The footsteps stopped. "W-what? Then where would i-"</p><p>"I don't care. Wherever your heart desires. I just... just don't come back here tonight..." </p><p>'We'll be homeless in a couple days anyway...'</p><p>"Its my room too!" His gruff voice demanded as he stomped over infront of me. </p><p>"No it's the king-"</p><p>"I am just as much king as you!" He exclaimed grabbing my shoulders. "So it's my roo-"</p><p>"Fine, get naked and let me make love to you , right now so it's official!" I demanded turning hard eyes to the flushed face. The hands at my shoulders let go held in a defensive position. "Thats what I thought." I mumbled. </p><p>"I- I " he struggled as I pushed him away and stood up. </p><p>"Just go, Asta." I said strutting to the bathroom. "And say goodbye to everyone as well. When we're exiled we won't get that chance." I finished over my shoulder before closing the door. </p><p>The only sounds that broke the silence in the air were Asta's harsh stomps before the door slammed with such force the walls quaked.</p><p>"I wish I could just go back three days... " I thought ignoring the loud knocks on the bedroom door. "Go back and take back everything that's happened." I thought eyeing the pile of  dirty clothes by the sink.</p><p>"Pardon the intrusion,  king Yuno." Came a soft female voice. "We are here to clean the room and replace the sheets and provide extra bottles of lubricant as well." </p><p>"Yes," I said wiping the tear from my eyes. "Give me a moment so I can get dressed." </p><p>"Of course,  your highness." </p><p>I groaned softly just wishing to disappear. 'This was all just a mistake... I should've just kept my feelings to myself...'</p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>"Im coming back it's my ro- oi!" I grumbled as I bumped into a small raven haired girl in a bright blue button up with a white cummerbund and black slacks.</p><p>"Ah, excuse me , your highness." The brown eyes sparkled as she clutched the thick fabric and small basket with small bottles of  liquid. </p><p>"Oh, no its ok!" I said loudly " sorry for bumping into you!" Side stepping as she seemed to come uncomfortably close. </p><p>"Might I ask ; how was your evening, king Asta?" She pried further stepping closer. "I don't feel an exchange, so not very sex-"</p><p>"Okay, well! Have a good day, bye!" I yelled as I scampered down the corridor.</p><p>Hiding behind the corner and peaking around to watch as she entered into the room. 'Whew... what the hell was she being like that for? Was she one of the people king Julius had talked about?' </p><p>Sighing and walking forward towards the much larger corridor. Following the mouth watering aroma to the overly busy dinning room. </p><p>A few people bowed upon my entrance while others looked on and whispered about me arriving alone or wondering why Yuno wasn't escorting me. I scoffed in annoyance approaching the lavish arrangement of foods. </p><p>"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed looking stary-eyed while grabbing my plate. "I'm gonna start with you for sure!" I exclaimed stabbing into the juicy salmon. Filling my plate to the max and pouting as I realized I couldn't fit anything more. "Ahw, man. " I whined looking at the unbo in yearning. </p><p>The presence behind me caused me to jump slightly as they laid a hand on my shoulder. Looking towards the offender and noticing the red haired man my heart sank slightly. </p><p>"Z-zora..." I gulped. </p><p>"Looked like you needed another plate ... figured I'd help." He suggested while lifting the empty plate in his other hand. Blue eyes looked at me solemnly "Plus I'm hoping to have a chance to apologize ... for the other night..." </p><p>"Asta!" Luck's loud cheerful voice sounded before I could respond. Zoro glared at the intrusion as Luck locked around my waist! "I was so worried you'd be too busy having fun to come down today! But here you are!"</p><p>"Heh, uh , hi." I said. "And we uh didn't do-"</p><p>"Asta, yo, you made it!" Magna cheered joining us only to stop and glare at the silent onlooker. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.</p><p>"I have just as much right as you. I am part of this kingdom after all." He stated fringing ignorance. " I came to apologize if you must know." He added placing his hand to my shoulder. </p><p>I flinched at the contact looking up into sad blue eyes then down to my plate. "Y-yeah , he did say that." I stated quietly before the murmuring of the room died down as people began bowing sending greetings towards Yuno as he entered. "Right, let's go then!" I exclaimed in a harsh but quiet voice grabbing onto Zora's arm heading for a table in the back.</p><p>"Asta, what are you-" Luck started to yell from the food line as we left them standing there.</p><p>"Damn , he's so loud!" I demanded as I found an empty table in the back. Sitting the overfill plate down in front of me with a sigh. I turned to Zora's questioning gaze.</p><p>"What was that about? Thought that was lover boy." He spat as if it were the worst possible thing he ever said. </p><p>"We didn't do anything! I swear... anyway what were you saying?" Changing the subject as my food was shoveled into my salivating mouth. </p><p>"Hn," the response from the red head as he observed me. "Well I was just trying to apologize... I was drunk..." </p><p>Grimacing at the harsh memories of what he had done , I looked up nervously to the pale figure next to me. "Y-yea, I  know ..." </p><p>"Look, I know it ain't no excuse but, I was and I was jealous becaus-"</p><p>"What are you doing back here, stupidsta?" Noelle's obnoxious voice rang. Her long silver hair splayed on each shoulder in tight curls as the sparkled blue dress clung to her delicate figure arms crossed tightly over her chest. "You should be up there, you know." Her harsh demand rang. </p><p>"Jesus, is everyone just gonna interrupt me today?!" Zora demanded slamming a fist to the table. </p><p>"What?" She questioned stunned by the abrupt action. Few of the party goers around started whispers of who I was and about me being with another man.</p><p>"Look, maybe we can go enjoy the festivities of the fair , huh? Whaddya say?" I exclaimed gaining bewildered looks from the pair. 'I just want to get out from under the prying eyes...'</p><p>"Asta! Can we go!" Luck exclaimed from behind Noelle. "Plus we can finally talk about our first times together!" </p><p>"Shuddup, idiot! Not everyone needs to know we did it last night!" Magna exclaimed slapping his hand over the blonde's mouth in embrassment. </p><p>"Wait you two... did that already?" I questioned staring at them in shock. "Like , sex? Last night?" They both nodded with a stupid grin on their face. </p><p>'Why would they do it then be proud of it... why would that be alright with them ... don't they think it's weird for two guys...' I thought watching as the two continued to speak enthusiastically. 'I can't even bring myself to look at Yuno naked when I've seen it at least a thousand times...let alone have him... put that near me... ' </p><p>Unconsciously searching the crowd for the familiar raven head I find Yuno sitting at the seat he sat at the day prior as he waved the severs politely off that brought over food. </p><p>Gold eyes seemed to scan the crowd until they lock on mine in relief  until his face darkened. The glaring features shifted from me to who I could only assume to be Zora. I looked to the red head to see he also noticed the hard look. He seemed to ignore it , however, as he smiled. Looking back to Yuno to see his face go beat red in anger I felt the long arm from Zora wrap around my shoulders.</p><p>Jumping at the contact I looked up hearing him explain "We were planning it to just be the two of us!" His defined arm drew me closer. "My treat! We'll hang just like old times, alright?"</p><p>Looking from the blue orbs back to Yuno, who now had his static face back in place with his chin resting on his palm his fingers tapping rapidly as he ignored the person attempting to speak to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I, yea, sure..." I said looking back to the table. " but first I'm gonna say hi to sister Lilly and the children , ok?" I finished hurriedly before heading towards the small group on the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p>I glanced up once more just in time to see Yuno was also heading in my direction. I braced myself with a glare as he drew closer. </p><p>"I see you're fine with him now?" He sneered looking down on me. "Just wanted to remind you to get clothes before I return for bed in the evening." He coldly added, gesturing towards Zora in the back. "Good luck with that, Asta." before leaving for the hall. </p><p>"Is everything ok?" Sister Lilly's soft voiced asked from behind me. "What was that all about, Asta?" </p><p>"I, it's fine!" I laughed nervously as I rubbed my head. "Just Yuno being Yuno."</p><p>"Asta..." her doubtful voice sounded. "I don't know what's going on. Nor is it my business but... him telling you not to come back tonight on the second night of you're new life together..." she shook her head looking at me disapprovingly. "Whatever it is... you need to fix it, Asta. Now."</p><p>"But I didn't do anything!" I insisted. "I didnt! He tried to force himself on me!" I exclaimed embarrassed. "Kissing and rubbing places! It's his fau-"</p><p>"Asta, you're married." She said softly. "There's nothing wrong with you two doing those things. You are supposed to do that. It comes with the territory." </p><p> </p><p>Before I could answer a snarky voice cut me off. "I guess the rumor is true." The lady with bright red hair said from beside us. Looking to the other ladies with her.</p><p>"Yea, too bad I could definitely have pleased the king. Been happy to." Replied another with blonde hair.</p><p>"I would be all to happy too go help him , now infact!" Exclaimed another as the three walked away laughing. "I think I just might actually since he'll be all alone tonight from the sounds of it!"</p><p>I growled ,angry tears welled I'm my eyes.  'No! Yuno wouldn't sleep with you! ' I swore in my head pressing nails to my palm harshly. 'He would never mess with a cheap whore like you! You can just.. just ...he wouldn't... no... you can,'</p><p>"Fuck off." I whispered momentarily forgetting who I was in front of. </p><p>"Pardon me?" Sister lilly said in astonishment. "What,Asta?" She questioned looking to the ladies that had just spoke before looking to me once more.</p><p>"Ooo, Asta said bad words!" The children explained in childish tattle-tale fashion.</p><p>"Wait, no! Sister I'm so sorry i-"</p><p>Her slim hand raised as she spoke to the children. "Go find father. Tell him Asta and I are going to enjoy the festivitial for a little, ok?" </p><p>They replied with 'yes, ma'am' before darting towards the unsuspecting father jumping on him which caused him to drop the desert he had on his trey. I watched as they laughed so carefree. Remembering when Yuno and I had scared him into dropping a pot of soup once , I smiled.</p><p>'Why cant we be like that now... why does it all got to change...' I thought aggressively while my heart clenched painfully at his words replaying in my head. 'Why can't we just stay as we used to be...'</p><p>The gentle hand at my shoulder caused me to look towards Sister lilly. </p><p>"Shall we?" She questioned holding her hand out to mine. Taking it silently , she began to lead me to where the festivitial was being held. The lights dazzled and glittered along the night sky. Laughter and cheers were heard along with soft music. </p><p>"Wait, I thought we were going to come here together?" Zora demanded grabbing my shoulder and turning me towards him harshly. Sister lilly's water magic , which if you haven't seen yet is pretty fucking fierce,  knocked the red head a few feet away. </p><p>"No, he's married and has no interest in rapists. Good day," she responded tugging my stunned form with her. "Now, what is wrong with you?" She questioned as if she hadn't just done a thing while she held my arm - tugging me to my favorite cotton candy booth. "You never acted that way towards Yuno... and Yuno never acted that way towards you. Yes, one please." She motioned towards the tender of the stand.</p><p>I watched a moment and mulled over if I should tell her. 'I just don't know about sex ... it's so nerve racking... but I can't tell you that...' I shook my head as the fluffy pink substance was handed to me. </p><p>"Come , now. You can tell me anything." She insisted as we walked further through the crowd of people. Coming upon a wooden bench that she perched on before patting next to her. "Tell me, Asta.  It can't be that bad."</p><p>"I ... Im scared to do it..." I mumbled looking down to the untouched cotton candy. </p><p>"What did you say? I can't hear you when you mumble with everyone yelling." She giggled as she ripped off some of the fluffy substance</p><p>"I don't want to have sex. I'm sacred of his  dick!" I said a little too loudly. </p><p>Sister lilly's face blossomed a cherry pink as she paused with the sweet halfway to her lips. "Ah, hem." She coughed slightly. "Asta... I..."</p><p>"He's huge sister Lilly! You don't understand! He'll rip me in half. Plus it would be in my butt, my ass I'd never go to the bathroom again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Asta, lower your voice!" She demanded slapping a hand over my mouth as the people stared in our direction a few whispering. "Nothing to see , hahah," she said nervously and she jumped to her feet dragging me with her away from all the festival goers.</p><p> </p><p>We broke through the small line if tents and headed towards the quite abandoned area near the trees. </p><p> </p><p>"Now," she sighed turning her red face to me. "Asta,"</p><p>"He's huge - I saw it! Plus two men weren't supp-"</p><p>"Asta, listen to me, also please stop telling me how big your husband is, it's embarrassing me." She said quietly as she coughed. </p><p>"But it's huge! How do you think I feel!" I said openly. "I'm terrified of it. An scared of why I get hard when he does things to me! I'm supposed to love you and yet I get turned on by his kiss what's wrong with me!" I rambled feeling the walls come down completely as my eyes welled with tears. "I'm gross , a freak! He's my brother and a man and I-" I continued until my name , which had been repeated multiple times since I started my rant , was yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Asta! Stop, listen to me." She said hugging me. "You're not gross or a freak. Yes what we taught you made you very closed minded - which I feel horrible for." She cooed rubbing my back gently. "But he isn't you're brother,  Asta. Father and I knew, long before you two were old enough to know, that you two would end up together. Besides , Asta other than myself , have you ever looked at another woman. No you haven't. Yet, when you and Yuno would get time alone..." she paused and shook her head blush darkening. "The day we saw you two kiss before bed - we knew that your feelings along with his were more than friends or brotherly. We knew after you both got undeniably close that this would happen. That is why we weren't shocked when it was announced. We instead were enthralled that you both had finally come to the understanding yourselves."</p><p> </p><p>"But we're brothers that's how we were raised..." I said gripping her black robe in both my fists feeling so confused and helpless. "I just... I love you sister..."</p><p> </p><p>"Asta, you love Yuno. You have for a long time..." </p><p> </p><p>"No, no I love you ! I don't c-"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why were you jealous of the women in the dinning hall?" She said as she pulled back with a stern look. "Or were you telling me and the children to 'fuck off'?" She questioned with a knowing smirk. </p><p>"I- what no!" I said quickly throwing my hands up wildly. "I didn- I mean I don't even remember that!" I blushed looking down to the ground when her soothing laughter filled the air.</p><p>"Asta, just as you got jealous,  Yuno did as well I'm sure.  Seeing you with someone who tried to hurt you probably hurt him greatly. But that aside Yuno would never even entertain the idea of someone else when he has you." She said knowingly. "But you being with that red head was certainly not something you should've even thought to be ok. You are married , Asta. "</p><p>"Not for long..." I mumbled avoiding looking at her. </p><p>'Hell I guess I won't even have a place to live soon...'</p><p>"What does that mean? Marriage is for life not a couple days."</p><p>"Only if we have sex." I spat back looking dejectedly at her.</p><p> </p><p>"No, even if you don't and you are exiled you both are still married all the same. But the sex is going to have to happen..." she muttered, the last part more to herself I think, as she put her fingers to her lips. "Tell me something, okay? No matter how embarrassing you may think it is." </p><p>"Uh, alright ... what's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Before you saw him naked and noticed his , ehem, size..." she trailed locking eyes with " did the thought of you two having sex cross your mind and excite you?"</p><p>"I- I - wh-!" I stuttered flushing impossibly red. 'I mean I had a couple dreams but pushed that to the darkest recesses of my mind! I never told anyone how would you know?! ' I thought with slight panic. </p><p>"So, yes then." She said with a nod and smiled. </p><p>"I didn't say that!" I defended. </p><p>"Asta, you can't lie. You've never been good at it - hesitating is all I needed. With that being said-" she said putting her hands on her hips. "The size shouldn't matter. He puts you above anything and everyone else, always has. If you tell him you're just scared of it then he will understand and do everything in his power to make you as comfortable as possible." She smiled even brighter. </p><p>"It will hurt no matter what..." I said hurriedly "I just don't think I am ready!"</p><p>"Asta, I don't know about how it will feel..." she said placing a hand on my shoulder. "What I do know is you wouldn't want to lose Yuno. Never talking to him again- that would destroy you weather you want to admit that you love him or not... if you lost him to your own stubbornness you'd be devastated.  Unless you got married under the impression none of the sexual things would go with it?" she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I... no ... he did tell me that... that's how I know ..." I gulped looking to my feet. "That it would be in my ... rear..."</p><p> </p><p>"Excatly." She said with a small nod. She turned my face to her and tenderly added "That being said,, have a talk with him and at least give him the chance to show you that it's not as bad as you think... let him show you he loves you in that way as well, now. Yuno has showed you he loves you in every other way possible. Trust him ,Asta."</p><p> </p><p>I nodded in embrassment but didn't speak. Until she hugged me and whispered a small 'I love you' and and that she was proud of me. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, let's go enjoy the festivitial alright!" She beamed leading me back towards the crowd. </p><p>'I hope he will listen ... I couldn't picture Yuno- no I won't picture him with anyone else... now, I'll just need to find him.' I thought ideally. </p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V </p><p> </p><p>"Your highness!" The redhead next to me exclaimed as she waved for the bar tender. "Another one for king Yuno,  please." She purred rubbing my arm. </p><p>"No, thanks." I said sternly pulling my arm away. "I'm a married man and won't accept anything from someone else."</p><p>A sly glint appeared in her green eyes as she leaned on my arm, she whispered. "I know you haven't finished the union as well as that he was with another man. Also, he refused to do such things with you..." she ran soft hands along my face pulling me inches from hers. "Every man has needs... I'll gladly do what he won't." </p><p>A large tanned hand ran in-between our faces before she could connect our lips as a gruff voice demanded. "Hey, this seat taken? No, didn't think so!" He laughed and shoved her away and to the floor as she yelled protest. "Beer of any kind ,my good sir! So, how was sleeping in this morning,  pretty boy?"</p><p> </p><p>Watching dark brown eyes dance in glee. "Yami," I said calmly. "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aht, I could ask you the same thing, though with the rumors going around I guess you'd want to get away , yea?" He turned serious eyes towards me with a sympathetic expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Word travels fast in this kingdom..." I sighed nursing my tenth drink since arriving and hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the heated argument in the dinning room didn't help at all." He stated solemnly shaking his head. "Then the mage that was sent to clean the room confirmed it which got through the servants and well,  you are the most important person in the kingdom you know."</p><p>"Yes, I very well understand." I replied downing the drink signaling for another. "But it ain't for lack of trying... I tired and he just... I don't even know... maybe it's just my body is ugly..." I shook my head in aggravation before throwing my head back with the glass of scotch. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, slow down there, tiger." He reprimanded as I signaled for another.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever!" I huffed taking the offered drink in an aggressive manner. "You didn't have the one you're married be completely disgusted with your body..." I murmured glaring down at the drink in dismay. "I'm just disgusting."</p><p>"Nah, I don't think that's it." Yami responded moving my drink from my hands ignoring all my protest. "Drinking ain't gonna solve your problem there." My drink was moved to his opposite side of him. "Look, he is jus-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's scared of intimacy, that's all." Came the loud and proud voice of Mereoleona. "He's letting the fear of sex determine his actions." </p><p>Snapping my head in her direction I looked at her with wide eyes. "When did you get there?" </p><p>She ignored my question harshly speaking. "You drinking this way isn't going to help matters either." Her blue irises glared in disapproval. "Sex is a fear of his for whatever reason along with the fear of what others will think of two men engaging in such things." </p><p> </p><p>Looking down to the water stained bar I murmured. "We were always taught that it was between a man and woman. That's just how it was..." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's just not how life works out , is it." Yami said slapping me forward slightly as I grunted. "Besides, love is love. There are no shapes , colors or genders in love. Asta,  even if he wants to deny it, loves you , pretty boy. You're on the highest peddastool with him."</p><p> </p><p>"King Yuno!" Fawned a busty blonde wrapping herself around me. "Let me take you out tonight! I'll show you all the things you desire! I'll be better than that no good man who doesn't want you." She giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Before I could respond I vaguely hear Mereoleona speak loudly. "Speak of the devil and he'll appear." Looking her way as she stared towards the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>"How about you back up instead." Came the familiar voice from behind me.</p><p>"How about no. You butt out." The woman replied clinging to my waist. "Everyone knows you don't want him and only used him for his title." She sneered. </p><p> </p><p>"No, he's my husband!" The voice growled. My drunken mind gleefully supplied that it was indeed Asta's voice. Though it sounded thick with anger.</p><p> </p><p>"You had your shot." The woman responded. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Asta." Yami said turning around leaning an arm on the bar. "Will you show he's yours here in front of everyone one. Or let her have him?"</p><p> </p><p>"No way!" He demanded. "I don't want that!"</p><p> </p><p>My poster fell slightly realizing that he wasn't going to do anything. 'Not even a hug to show our bond... what did I honestly think was going to happen...'</p><p> </p><p>The frail arms around my frame were ripped away moments later. I blinked drunkenly , as I was pulled backwards off the stool.</p><p>"What the hell?" I demanded as the arm was placed around my wasit. "Don't fuckin touch me- Asta?" I blinked again in confusion looking into soft green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're drunk, Yuno." He whispered softly trying to support my weight. "And heavy, jeez." He grunted. </p><p> </p><p>"I ain't heavy!" I slurred grabbing his neck to stabilize myself. "Actually,  what you here for anyway?" I demanded pushing away. "You made it c-clear... you were with fuckin Zora... just go."  I felt the tears burning my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His strong arms wrapped around my waist as I swayed. "Yuno, stop pushing away! Look at me, please." He demanded as I continued to push away looking to Yami's back as he and Mereoleona walked out hand in hand. </p><p> </p><p>"What? You didn't embarrass me enough in private?" I questioned looking down at him in anger. "So want to do- Mmph"</p><p> </p><p>Asta's warm soft lips locked on mine silencing me. I watched his clenched eyes feeling his lips press painfully on mine, the same as the night before. When he tried to kiss me a little deeper I wrapped my hands to his face and the back of his neck. My heart palpitations irregularl as he actually tried to deepen it by running his tongue along my lip. </p><p> </p><p>'Asta,... Asta.' My mind repeated over and over as I pressed fully onto him wishing this moment would never end. 'Even if I'm passed out at the bar... and this is a dream... just let it stay this way...'</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Y-Yuno..." Asta said as he pulled back looking downto my tightening pants."L-lets-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, forgot." I spat going to move back ignoring his shocked face. "My body disgusts you..." </p><p>Asta's arms gripped harder as he pulled me closer , looking up. "No, just let's go somewhere to talk, please!" He begged. "We need to talk alright? I love you, Yuno! Please."</p><p> </p><p>Shocked by the words I stared down into his flustered face. "If this is a sick joke - it's not funny." I grumbled sizing him up. </p><p> </p><p>"Its not! I mean it." He said as he leaned away holding money out. Looking to the grungy bartender confused momentarily as he denied the money insisting it was alright.  I finally remembered we were in a very public bar. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, lets leave." I slurred slightly in agreement. </p><p>Asta grabbed hold of me as I stumbled. "Just wait a second ok. Let me help you, that's what I'm here to do." He grumbled holding onto me tightly. "Lets go like last night- lean on my back and hold on." He released me only to move in front as I watched in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Studying the ragged blue jacket, I dully wondering if he sowed its holes by himself. Or if he could even sow for that matter. Green eyes peering at me from over that shoulder caused me to shake the thought off an awkwardly put my stiff arms around him.</p><p> Just wanting to break the silence I said the one thing running rapid through my mind. "Did you have fun with him?" </p><p>"Huh? Who?" He asked craining his neck to look back at me.</p><p>"You know who..." I said letting go of his waist. "Please don't play dumb..."</p><p> </p><p>'You went with him I saw you don't try lying ... I'm not that drunk, Asta...' I thought in aggravation. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't actually. Would you come on, we're almost hom-" </p><p> </p><p>"Zora,  Asta!" I said loudly. The outburst made him fully face me. "I saw you with him. I'm not so drunk I'd forget."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't go with him, Yuno." He said walking closer as I swayed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lie, I saw." </p><p> </p><p>"No, I promise. I went with sister Lilly tonight." He said placing his hands on my hips. "You can ask her if you want... I was with her all night." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" I questioned skeptically. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"We... I..." he stumbled slightly be fore sighing. "She helped me realize something that I wasn't sure of... though. .." he paused looking at my white formal attire with bright red cheeks. "I'm still not sure of it all... I know... " he said turning those perfect green eyes back to me. "I'll figure it out as long as I have you, Yuno."</p><p> </p><p>'Is this really happening right now?' I thought watching him silently as he wrapped his arms around my torso and whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Thats because,  I love you, Yuno.  More than anything in the world. With you I'll accomplish everything possible." </p><p> </p><p>Watching Asta nuzzling into my chest, I felt the warm tears fall from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and laid my head on his. "Asta,  I love you... I love you so much... thank you." I whispered kissing his head before resting my cheek there once more. </p><p>"Yuno..." he said after a moment causing me to look down to him once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Lets go back in now, ok... I have to talk to you ..."</p><p> </p><p>My heart seemed to sink at his words. "What is it? Please don't take that back ,Asta . It made me so happy-"</p><p>"No, no! It's not that I swear!" He said obnoxiously , looking flustered once more. "I'm not taking it back! It's just personal and well people are staring can we please go." He whined eyes darting to the surrounding bodies.</p><p> </p><p>I looked around to the crowd that had formed. Blushing profusely at realizing all that conversation was just made very public and I wished to be buried in the deepest hole possible. </p><p> </p><p>Burying my face in ashy blonde spikes I hurriedly agreed. "Let's get to the room, please. Before I die from embrassment." </p><p> </p><p>Asta's soft chuckling caused me to smile as he moved so I was on his back again but this time leaning my head on his shoulder happily. He laughed as he exclaimed. "You're so dramatic- you ain't gonna die!"</p><p>'Asta, I love your laugh,  and that perfect smile of yours...' </p><p>"I don't know, Asta." I feigned weakness leaning on him fully in a dramatic fashion. "I feel death knocking at my door. So weak am I." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh , he's knocking,  heh?" He continued laughing. "Well tell him you ain't coming, cause you're mine!"</p><p>"Oh, that so?" I asked cuddling to the crook of his neck. "Said I might need cuddles if I'm gonna stay alive through the night." </p><p> </p><p>Reaching the blue door that lead to our room , Asta opened it before looking back with a gleeful smile. "Alright, it's a deal! Let's get to working on that now ,Yuno. "</p><p> </p><p>'Please don't let this be a dream...' I silently prayed as we entered our bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Grinberryall family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta's P.O.V </p><p>"Gonna cuddle you!" Yuno sang happily as we stumbled through the door. "Cuddle you so hard,cause you're my Asta an I'm- oops!" He laughed freely as we tripped. </p><p>"Yuno, slow down." I laughed trying to keep him upright. </p><p>"I'm just happy," he slurred kissing my neck with a sigh. </p><p>"Yuno, we need to , uh," I mumbled as he  continued to his slurred talk. </p><p>"You know why you make me happy , Asta?" </p><p>"Yuno, " I said trying to push him away a little but ending in us roughly falling into our bed. "We need to talk.." I grunted.</p><p>The wondering persistented as pale hands , ignoring my words , continuing their exploration of my body. </p><p>"You're perfect,  Asta." He hummed in appreciation. "You're supposed to cuddle me!" His loud protest rang as I pulled away.</p><p>"I know, I know..." I gruffed as he tried kissing me. I turned my head grunting again, "Yuno! Come on, listen."</p><p>Full lips pouted as he huffed crossing his arms. "I just wanted a kiss... kiss me, please."</p><p>"Yuno, just... look, I want us to- Yuno , stop!" I began again as he wrapped his arms around me nuzzling to my neck. </p><p>"You have hickeies..." he mumbled poking a few spots on my neck making me jump. "I did them, heh... it was me!" He proclaimed before laughing uncontrollably. </p><p>Growling in aggravation I tried pushing him away. His arms tightened painfully while the hystarics continued as he pushed me back. </p><p>"Cuddle timeeeee!" He exclaimed chuckling as he scooted us up to the pillows. "Cuddle you - wait you gotta cuddle me cause - cause it's to keep death way, member?" He muttered seriously , glassy golden eyes looking down at me. </p><p>Sighing I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. He slid down my body until he could shove his head in my neck. </p><p>"Ok, now will you-"</p><p>"Shhh!" Yuno muffled into my neck. "Sleep time , now."</p><p>"Ah, we need a shower!" I demanded as he tightened his arms shaking his head harshly. </p><p>"Noooo," he whined. "Just sleep, tired."</p><p>"Ugh, fine." I huffed. "But let's at least get comfortable. Get your cape and stuff off!"</p><p>"Ooo, want me naked , huh?" He laughed drunkenly. "Asta wants me-" he hicuped halfway setting his upper body up looking at my chest - my face burned bright enough I'd swear it would light up the dark room.</p><p>"N-no! Yuno, stop its to get comfortable to sleep." I exclaimed. "Come on! Or I'm not gonna cuddle you."</p><p>Dull glassy eyes shot up to stare wide at me. "What why? You said-!" </p><p>"Yes, but I will only do it if I'm comfortable! So- wha-hey!" Squeaking the last part as Yuno sat up all the way with me clutched to his chest. </p><p>Throwing his arms out he yelled "well undressing time, then you cuddles me!" He said happily , eyes closed. </p><p>I stared at him a moment not fully understanding his mood shifting so much. 'His moods all over the place! I feel like my damn head is spinning.' Sighing slightly and sitting with legs folded under,  I reached to unhook the chains and golden button on the cape. 'What the hell. Why is this so heavy?' I thought ideally dragging it to the side and starting on the buttons his formal attire. 'How the hell do you wear this all day, Yuno. And drinking at the same time... which by the way, getting this drunk you're very... talkative... it's a bit annoying... is that really how I am all the time? Also when did you get all this hair... I know you started getting hair but... had it really been so long since I saw you naked... then again I never really did pay that much attention before now ... but I mean... ' my mind continued to whirl in a never ending circle. </p><p>"Why you blushing?" He giggled poking my cheek. "Hehe you're so cute..." </p><p>"Ah, s-shut up. I'm not blushing. Err, stand up so I can get your pants off. Jeez." I grumbled as he continued to giggle. </p><p>Stumbling to move he wobbled to his feet still laughing. When reaching for the button and fiddling unsuccessfully pale hands slapped mine away. </p><p>"I got it, I'm loosing cuddle time waiting on you!" He demanded then unfastened them with ease. </p><p>"I-wh- hey! I was trying - you try doing that to someo- what are you doing!" The jumbled sentence came out of my flustered mouth as he swiftly undid my pants. </p><p>"Look, an I'm drunk!" He shouted happily. "And now you're scarlet! You're too cute, Asta!" Pushing me back to lay flat He tugged my pants down as I protested.</p><p>"Yuno! I wasn't actually serious!" I yelled flailing as my pants were thrown to the floor. Pulling me forward again like a rag doll as I squeaked, he pulled my shirt and jacket off. </p><p>"Calm down. I'm ready for cuddles so the faster I undress you, the faster I'm in your arms." He huffed with a evil deathfilled look as I squirmed. "Come on, stay still!"</p><p>I stilled my motions , letting him undress me easily. When he finished he pulled me to his chest climbing  back to to the mound of pillows.</p><p>Sighing he plopped us down scooting me over until my back hit a basket. </p><p>"Ow," I mumbled. The sound caused the raven haired man to pull back - worried golden eyes looking at me . </p><p>"What, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." He blurted rather loudly. </p><p>"No, it's just this," I stated quietly halfway sitting up and turning to notice the basket the weird lady from earlier had. "This basket of whatever this is. Why's it here?"</p><p>"Huh?" He said leaning over my chest to examine the items. He giggled at first before laughing loudly. "Thats lube! It's for our sexy times!" Pale hands plucked one of the small bottles up , still laughing. "Its to make penitrating easier."</p><p>"D-d-dont say it like that! What's wrong with you!" I demanded flustered. </p><p>"Well, that's what it's for. But, enough of that." He trailed throwing the bottle carelessly behind him and shoved the basket behind me to the floor. "Cuddle me." He demanded laying back down throwing his arms up with a pout.</p><p>"You are acting so childish..." I sighed. </p><p>"Less talky talky, more huggie hugs." He grinned eyes closed gleefully.</p><p>Sighing loudly I laid down in his arms while simultaneously wrapping him in my arms. His happy sigh puffed against my chest as he snuggled closer once more legs weaving in between mine. Kissing my neck and chest a couple times I just looked down at his unruly black locks.</p><p>"Yuno we didn't brush our teeth..." I mumbled. Receiving no response I tried again. "Yuno, we should at least brush our teeth." </p><p>I waited a moment realizing his soft snores were cutting through the still air.</p><p>'Well, this is just great. My arms falling asleep...' I whined internally as I wiggled and pouted. 'Plus, now I've lost my nerve... how am I going to tell him I'm scared of sex... or more accurately his... obnoxious size...' pulling back some to examine the peacefully snoring face I smiled softly. </p><p>His smooth flawless skin seemed to shine in the dimness of the room. His plump smooth lips closed with a soft smile and , as I'm now noticing, his stubble ridden jaw laxed compared to its usual set position. </p><p>'You really are good looking... I wonder - if you were alone tonight... would you have gone with one of those women... would you let them satisfy you since I am too scared ... would you have betrayed me like that ... ' letting out a breathe in aggravation I reached my hand to cup his stumbled jaw , rubbing my thumb across the high cheek bone. </p><p>"I'm going to do this, Yuno." I mumbled aloud. "I'm gonna have sex with you so you won't lose what you worked so hard for... I'm just scared of ... how... big you are..." sighing roughly I grumbled louder. "This would be easier to say tonight since you were drunk... why couldn't you have just stayed awake... it's only 11:44" looking at the red numbers on the clock sighing again. "Oh well... guess I'll have to try tomorrow if you're not completely incoherent from being hung over... good night ..." </p><p>I hesitantly leaned to his lips pecking them before pulling the blankets further up and snuggling back down clutching the raven head to my chest with a yawn closing my eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>---------8:44 am.-------</p><p>The high sun rays beamed through the open curtain as I squeezed my eyes shut attempting to bury my face in the bunched covers with a groan. </p><p>'Stupid sun... go away so I can sleep...' my mind supplied in irritation. Rolling over throwing my arms out towards the vast empty bed. 'Empty... where's ' </p><p>"Yuno?" I questioned opening sleepy eyes gazing at the clock. 'Where is he ? Heh, be hilarious if he fell in the floor ... heh,' I giggled quietly moving to peer over the bed mumbling. "Yuno? What... where is he? What the hell."</p><p>Sitting up on my knees looking around for said raven head,  the white door to the bathroom opened to reveal him with a white towel dangerously low on his hips with another over his head as he rubbed vigorously. Water glistened in the sunlight on the course black hair , as it made a path down the well sculpted muscles to the v-cut disappearing into the fluffy white towel. </p><p>The soft sigh escaped full lips as he moved the towel from his head to his shoulders before shaking his head from side to side. Honey eyes opened then looking at me as he paused.</p><p>Tilting his head slightly he asked. "What? Why are you looking at me like I've got a second head?" </p><p>"How the hell are you up so early!" I demanded loudly, flouncing forward comicly. "And you don't look hung over at all!" I accused pointing at him in disbelief. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was mandatory that I be hungover." He said both hands holding onto the towel around his neck as he walked forward before stopping at the bed. </p><p>"No way!" I flew forward towards him grabbing his shoulders looking into his bright , clear golden eyes. "What the hell! This isn't possible. You were completely drunk off your ass last night!" I insisted shaking him back an fourth.  "Are you even human!"</p><p>"I'm human," he chuckled placing his hands on my wrists to move them from his shoulders. He re-adjusted the towel that looked as though it were a shake away from leaving his hips. "And while I know I was drunk, I don't normally get hung over - thankfully." </p><p>He stared a moment longer as I sat with my mouth hung open in disbelief. Laughing softly , he shook his head turning to the dresser. Watching him get black boxers on  before removing the towel , the fabric clinging to his round bottom, he bent to the bottom drawer. </p><p>"Y-yuno..." I gulped his face peering back at me questioningly. "I - uhm, we..." I sighed, and turned away not sure what I was actually going to say.</p><p>"What?" The raven haired man questioned returning upright to face me. "What's wrong?"</p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V. </p><p>I watched Asta as his face blushed deep scarlet. Tilting my head in confusion I took a couple steps forward as he growled gripping the sheets.</p><p>"Whats wro-"</p><p>"I'm scared of your oversized dong - ok!" He blurted out causing me to pause and blush madly. "You'll just... you - it - that - I! Ugh, just - I don't know! I'm scared - you're huge - you'll rip me! But then those women you could take them and it made me so ... so pissed off! They could take you from me! Yuno I don't want that. I want you to stay mine! I want you to keep what you worked so hard for. I'm just scared and I don't know what to do. Those women do - so you would probably want th-"</p><p>"Asta!" I yelled, after finishing my journey to stand in front of him, placing my hand on his flustered shoulder.  "I would never even think of someone else like that when I'm married to you." I smiled as his big green eyes looked up from the pile of sheets. "You are the one I want... and even... even if you decide that you don't want to consummate our union - I won't take another. Nor, will I love you any less than I always have."</p><p>"B-but..." he stammered as I sat beside him moving my hand to his knee. He looked at my hand a moment before shy green eyes moved slowly to my lap. He stared for a few moments in silence. </p><p>'Here I was thinking I would be too small... yet you're scared of me...' I thought blushing again watching the ash blonde's face turn an even darker shade of red if that's possible. 'I don't know how to ... change that... plus me trying to force things definitely couldn't have helped. But at least now I understand why you freaked out so much when I humped you... though I was full- '</p><p>"C-an I try t-ouching..." Asta stammered looking me dead in the eyes. "Through the underwear!" He exclaimed flailing his arms dramatically. </p><p>I looked at him in utter shock not fully comprehending what he just said. Slowly my mind supplied what was implied and I burned brighter than the hottest blazing fire. </p><p>"Wh- at?" I squeaked. </p><p>"I - you- it's to!" He growled looking away. "I just think maybe if I can... uh... explore you- your body I mean, that maybe I could uh get more comfortable..." </p><p>Staring a moment longer before clearing my throat. "Hemh, alright..." </p><p>Making my way to the pillows careful to avoid touching my equally embrassed partner. Laying back wiping damp locks away from my eyes I watched the tanned skin quivering slightly as he followed my movements. </p><p>"Ok..." he blew a shaky breathe moving closer. Green eyes locked on my flaccid member through the dark fabric. "Uh, should I j-just , ya know, grab it?" The uncertaint voice mumbled . </p><p>"How about..." I offered softly , after a moment of his unmoving, contemplating figure, gaining the nervous acid] gaze. "You start slow... and work you're way to it. Like, start by messing with my hair or something... don't overwhelm yourself... and if you ... if you're not comfortable- just stop..." </p><p>"Uh, oh... makes sense..." </p><p>"Just try not to think about it like that ... think of it like when we were kids and we would play around ... " I offered after he still didn't move, eyes still glaring towards my boxers in worry. "We used to touch all over each other  with pushing or tickling or-"</p><p>"Pinching ?" He chirped. Green eyes locking onto my face almost seeming mirthful.</p><p>"I- uh, if you really want to." I responded uneasily. </p><p>Nodding his head firmly with a small chuckle , he shifted upwards jolting the bed. </p><p>Continuing his laughing while settling next to my chest. "Put your arms out, like this!" He stated stretching his arms out in a 'T' shape. </p><p>Doing as I was instructed , he lowered nimble fingers wiggling in my armpits. Tense as the treatment caused uncontrollable laughter to began to slip past my lips and unable to hold my arms out - instinctively bringing them inwards - I gasped. </p><p>"A-a-asta!" He smirked wider intensify his menstruations. "Asta, I give- I give!" </p><p>"Nope," he laughed moving to my ribs. "I'm gonna do it til you can't breathe! I won't stop." </p><p>The torturous treatment continued until tears were leaking from my eyes as I struggled to breathe. Pushing the offending hands away I gasped repeatedly. </p><p>"A-a- j-eez!" I wheezed. Asta's smug face watched me with his cheeseie satisfied smile. "M-y turn , right?" I snickered advancing slightly. </p><p>"Hey!" He squeaked scrambling backwards. "No fair! I dont want to be tickled! Stay back, you beast!" He exclaimed as a soft pillow landed upside my head. </p><p>"What? Did you just ..." I said dumbly only to receive another whack to the face. "Asta, it's on!" </p><p>Reaching to the mound of pillows - flinging it to connect with Asta's side - we began exchanging blow after blow laughing madly.  The soft thuds and laughter filling the air just like when we were children. The battle was finally over as Asta,  being the obvious loser,  tackled me to the bed with a growl. Though I easily flipped his over confident body under mine with a smooth motion efficiently switching our roles. I stared down at him blankly into his protesting angry face.  His hands trapped at his sides under my knees. </p><p>"Mm, my, my..." I chided. "Seems you're in bit of a predicament , doesn't it Asta?" </p><p>"Only cause you're to scared to let my hands go!" He huffed smiling at me. "Cowered!"</p><p>Grinning manicly I released his arms only to pin his chest with my thighs. Asta went to sit up only to successfully grunt with me staring down into his pouting face. </p><p>"Ahw, what's the matter?" I laughed. "All bark and n- a-ah!" All thoughts and confident snide remarks halted as Asta's blushing face met mine in a determined glare. </p><p>"N-nope!" He stated needing my clothed member. Green eyes stared at me strong , though his crackling voice betrayed the very nervous and unsure actions. </p><p>"As-ta." I trembled as he continued the timid treatment. 'Oh, god...' I thought screwing my eyes closed trying to regain my body's control.</p><p>"What, you give yet?" He stammered slightly as the hand cupped my growing problem. The next thing I knew I was shoved to the side as acid eye gleamed down at me. "I'm gonna go with that as a yes!" </p><p>My eyes flew open at the sudden movement and lose of contact to lock with Asta's, breathing slightly labored. He flushed deeper but didn't look away. Time seemed to stand still. </p><p>"Y-yuno..." he whispered gently placing his hand on my chest hesitantly rubbing the corse hair. "I ... I really do like the uh, h-hair. It's kinda rugged , I guess. Is that weird to say? I'm weird I know... I'm sorry!" He rambled pulling his hand away. "I was trying to -i don't know!" </p><p>Sitting up , while grabbing his wrist to place his hand back on my chest while cupping his baby soft cheek I whispered. "It's not weird. I'm glad you like it." </p><p>Rubbing my thumb over his flustered,  tense cheek as we watched each other. </p><p>"Asta..." I mumbled "can I kiss you?" </p><p>A wet tongue shot out running along his lips until the bottom one was taken in-between perfect teeth - trembling as he bit it. Moving i gently pull the plump, irritated lip away from the harsh treatment. </p><p>"You can say no... it's okay..." I sighed softly. Dropping my hand. </p><p>The ash blonde head shook vigorously. "No! You can I just... I am still nervous cause I,  I touched that... so you ... what if you , ya know... can't stop..."</p><p>"Asta, I wouldn't ever force you to do that." I stated sternly. 'Why would you ever think I could force you when all I've done was bend to your will so far.. what the hell... then again... after Zora I guess it's hard to trust anyone , especially since I did grab you without your permission at least twice that I can remember...'  Sighing roughly,  frustrated at my past actions I moved from the bed. </p><p>"Wait!" He yelled grabbing my hands. "Don't be mad I didn't say no! Come back sit down!" Patting the bed as he tugged my arm only made me feel worse. </p><p>"It's ok. I'm not mad - just getting dressed." I said pointing to the dresser. "Then we can-"</p><p>"No!" He yelled yanking me much harder this time. "Sit down! We're gonna talk now! We need to. Sit." </p><p>Looking back as I stumbled from his force , wide eyed and unsure of what caused him to  shift his moods again. I sat about a foot away from him causing him to groan in frustration. He huffed mumbling under his breathe as he moved closer so his knees were against my half folded leg. Glaring at me he lifted up grabbing onto my shoulders.</p><p>"I want to do this, Yuno." He said surely. "We are king together so we need to ... to ..." he faltered slightly. Pressing his lips before he roughly grabbed my softening member. "Make this happen!"</p><p>"Ah, ow, Asta!" I exclaimed reaching for the hand. "Easy, please. That hurts." He relaxed with an irritated grumble and tried pulling away. Instead of letting him , I rubbed his hand slowly over myself. "Like this..."</p><p>"Why? It's not doing anything to you!" He growled. "Its just embarrassing me."</p><p>'Well of course it's not gonna react if you grab it like it's offended you in some way , Asta...' groaning outwardly as he snatched his hand away and crossed his arms glaring to the side. 'What can I possibly do to explain it to you with out...' as the idea seemed to form in my head I smiled studying the pouting face before laying my hand to both knees pressed against my leg. Asta jumped slightly from the contact but looked me in the eye blankly almost. </p><p>"Why not let me show you how good it can feel then?" I said hopeful. "Youre making my head spin with you jumping back and fourth between yes you want it and no you don't.  So if  I show you how good it can feel maybe it will help you relax some? What do you think?" </p><p>Calculating green eyes watched me warily. Seemingly distrustful he looked back to my soft penis in my lap before nodding slightly. </p><p>"Only if you agree to stop if I say stop... " he stated. I went to answer only to have him add. "If I say it at least eight times I mean... I'm not saying I'm not going to be scared or anything but... this way I know you're actually thinking cause you have to count ... deal?" </p><p>Nodding my head affirmatively I watched his shoulders tense more. Releasing a breathe slowly and placing my palm to his chest pressing forward. "Lean back , okay , Asta?" </p><p>"W-why?" He questioned wide eyed at me. </p><p>"Just to relax, it'll be easier to take your boxers down..." I trailed pressing more forceful until his back connected with the mattress. </p><p>An aggravated sigh left his lips as he shuffled up to the pillows , throwing his arms to his side. As he grumbled to himself I breathed deep once more crawling up his torso. </p><p>'I should start slowly so that I don't push him.... if I can make him feel good while easing into it ... maybe he'll be okay with it ...' my mind reeled while meeting acidic green orbs. </p><p>"Asta, do you remember our first kiss?" I questioned trying to and successfully distracting my partner. "Remember how I was so scared to even say anything to you yet, you just kissed me like it was natural. It was just because we loved each other you told me." I chuckled slightly. </p><p>He seemed to relax slightly. " Yeap,  I do remember." He said almost  as if he were proud of it. "I showed you while you were too scared of me.  I mean I was pretty awesome! You had reason."</p><p>I laughed as I lowered myself to rest over top of his warm , trembling torso. Stopping my face an inch above his confident smirk I told him. "Well, now it's my turn to show you right?" In a playful manner hopping he would take that as me requesting permission so I wouldn't ruin the mood. </p><p>"Right," he laughed heartedly as if no fear were in his body at the moment. "If you ain't too scared and throw me in water this time."</p><p>"What if I promise not to?" I retorted laughing with him slightly husky. "Is that okay?" Now a breathe away from his face he laughed again looking into my eyes. "Asta..." I whispered cupping his smooth face. </p><p>Leaning forward to meet our lips in a slow kiss, I tried to get his warm supple mouth to move with mine. As it did so with slight hesitation, hot calloused hands gripped my cheeks as Asta pressed forward slightly. </p><p>Attempting to deepen the kiss, I slid my tongue along the seem of his lips. The mouth  hesitated and pulled back a moment before timidly reaching the tongue out to meet mine. Trying - though completely failing if I'm honest- at holding back the groan , I pressed myself more fully onto the tan body beneath me. While my left hand moved slightly to his cheek , my right slid down the length of his well toned body to his hip, causing him to shiver with an almost silent mew. </p><p>"Y-yuno?" He questioned hesitantly. Meeting the green eye with my honey gold he murmured. "Your eyes are different..."</p><p>Pausing feeling baffled by the statement I looked at him in confusion. "What?" </p><p>He bit his lip looking to my chest , lifting both hands to slightly massage my pecks. Shyly he said. "I didn't s-say stop..." </p><p>"Oh, I know- but you-" I began only to be cut off as his mouth came up to meet mine silencing me. Completely unable to hold the moan in this time, I pulled his hips to mine to slowly grind my semi hard on to his fully erect one. </p><p>Asta groaned in response before pulling back shyly. "W-wait... Yuno." He murmured pushing away slightly. </p><p>Sighing a bit impatiently I scooted backwards. "Let's just forget it-"</p><p>"Damnit! Will you stop jumping to that." He demanded grabbing a handful of black locks  yanking my head to the smooth chest. "You promised not until I said stop eight times - not said it once! So we will continue - you promised!" He clutched my head painfully in place causing me to wince. </p><p>"Ok, ok" I wheezed. </p><p>"I was just g-going to ask..." he hesitated,  the loud thunderous heart pounding in my ear. "Do you... uhm should I or we ... uh , isn't it ," he muttered causing me to slowly lose my high. "I - ugh, Yuno..." he whined squeezing my head a little tighter. </p><p>"As-tah-" I tried helplessly face pressed burisingly hard to his chest. "I can't breathe."</p><p>"Don't you think its weird!" He finally expressed - ignoring my want of air. "We're like brothers! Father said 'proud of my sons' doesn't that bother you!" </p><p>Grasping onto and untangling his clenching hands I pulled back to see his worried red face. </p><p>"That's what's you're worried about ?" I said in disbelief. "Asta , you met my father , fought my father even! We're not blood related at all."</p><p>"But we were raised-" </p><p>"As best friends." I clipped. "We are not brothers. In anyway shape or form."</p><p>Shocked green eyes watched me as he opened and closed his mouth multiple times with no sound. "I - but we bathed and-"</p><p>"That doesn't make us brothers Asta." I groaned sitting up running my hand through slightly damp hair. "That makes us brothers as much as the 'Sister' in sister Lilly makes her our sister. Yet, you'd be fine doing this stuff with her ?" I questioned my face devoid of emotions.</p><p>"I didn't say I would!" He exclaimed following after me holding my wrist. "I do want to do it with you! I'm just scared ! And I don't understand why my body reacts - ok no I do- I can't deny you're sexy and I like looking at you- ok wait that makes me a pervert! I don't mean I  stare - I don't! I just - ok well sometimes- but I don't mean to! You've just changed-"</p><p>He rambled causing me to blush harshly and tense a little as he admitted to staring. 'Well at least I'm s-sexy... but knowing you stare makes me even more self conscious.' I thought with a gulp.</p><p>"- so much and I just noticed that you have! Besides getting a shower with me should be against the law! Your hips cut perfectly to make me turn into a pervert and look! I mean I don't stare! I just can't help that you have a dark trail on smooth pale skin! Come on!" He exclaimed throwing his hands out waving up and down causing me to look down to the dark hair leading down my abs. "Besides come on - abs that nice who wouldn't look! Yuno I can't help but find you attractive! On top of an outrageously big coc-"</p><p>Slamming my hand over his ranting flustered face I squeaked not wanting to feel even more embarrassed by him talking about my anatomy again in such a  lewd manner. "Asta I get it! Jeez... please ..." sighing slightly looking into his nervous emerald eyes. "Don't keep referring to my... hemh, privates in such a obnoxiously perverse way... it's embarrassing."</p><p>"Ah,harreh," he muttered through my hand. Raising his hand to move my hand away to show his lopsided grin. "I embrassed you for once , heh - paybacks a bitch,  huh?" He chuckled before dropping both of our hands to his lap. </p><p>"Payback , aye?" I murmured looking to our hands. "Huh,"</p><p>"Ahw, don't pout." He chided Pinching my cheeks , apparently forgetting where my hand was. "You just lost once again to the b-b- " </p><p>Sliding my hand quickly , I cupped his warm private thumbing his soft member causing Asta's blossoming face to go slack. Rubbing more forcefully pushing him to the mattress, I murmured. "What was that? Hmm?"</p><p>"Y-y- mm," he moaned lightly while bitting his lip. </p><p>Reaching up further I licked from his collar bone up over his hammering pulse to his blushing red ear. "Whats wrong, Asta, cat got your tongue?" I husked in his shivering ear while plaming his half hardness. "Mmm, or are you just happy to see me?" I taunted  while nibbling on the soft earlobe gaining another quivering moan. </p><p>Lifting up with my free hand , I looked down into the strawberry face. His eyes clenching tighter than I'd ever thought humanly possible,  mouth hanging open in a small 'o' as his hands reach for my wrist weakly pushing away only to pull it back as he slowly moved his hips up and down - effectively gaining more friction. </p><p>'Asta, you like this... it's better than any dream I've ever had...' I thought feeling my control seemingly disappear.</p><p>Leaning forward once again to bite on the clavicle before sucking softly - gaining a more delicious and much louder moan. Groaning in my pleasure,  I moved down his chest as his thighs squeezed my fingers while he shamelessly continued to grind my plam. Reaching his sternum - I kissed over to his erect nipple , gazing up to his panting face before suckling , and twirling my tongue around. Asta's eye flew open - back arching with a loud moan , pausing in any other movements. </p><p>Letting go with a soft lingering flick of the flesh , "so sensitive, my love. I like it." I husked watching as his lust filled gaze met mine. "You want me to continue..." I questioned , not fully sure I'd want to stop even should he ask me too at this point. "Asta?" I pressed , moving my hand up and into his precum soaked boxers.</p><p>My fingers meet his hard flesh causing a loud gasp followed by his harsh groan as those perfect green eyes shut to the world around them. Groans and soft mews continued as I worked the firm muscles while working my mouth further down the firm stomach almost as if I were fully confident in my skills -which I am not... Reaching the top of his black underwear , I looked up one last time catching unsure hazy orbs of the most perfect shade of green , I moved both hands to the top of his boxers - yanking them out of the way watching that gaze as I trailed my tongue until the hard, blushing tip hit my throat - leaving the obvious needy fluid in its wake. </p><p>Placing my hot and nervous mouth to hover over the tip - never losing sight of his heated eyes - I flicked my tongue along his tip , tasting the harsh salty substance. I shivered only now realizing with his hearty moan at my actions , that I was indeed about to tatse Asta - my Asta,  my husband - for the very first time. </p><p>Swallowing hard I huskily whispered, "Asta,  I- I've never done this before... if - if it isn't good I'm sorry - just stop me, okay?" </p><p>He looked dazed and slightly confused at me. "Huh?" He said hands reaching down towards my shoulders. "You d-d-dont , uh , have too, you can s-stop."</p><p>"No," I demanded looking back to his twitching need before licking from the soft , barely hairy , center of the scrotum to the weeping tip wrapping it in my mouth - no longer hesitating. </p><p>The deep gurlting sounds erupted from the tanned figure under me , subconsciously following upwards as withdrew only to move back down.</p><p>"Ah! Oh, ma-mah- ah, fuckkkkahh," he moaned as the harsh fingers thread through my hair yanking roughly. I groan at the rough treatment as I swallowed his whole member - not big enough to touch my gag reflex I dully noted until - "Yu-yunooo, oh, yes!" He screeched causing me to pause and move away to see his fully sweating , twitching and blushing body withering beneath my treatment. "Ah- do- no stop." He whined thrusting into my hand. </p><p>'If I keep going at this rate... he'll finish and want to stop... where's that lube...' I watched as he continued yanking my head forward towards his throbbing dick whining incoherently. </p><p>"Just wait a second, " I panted, searching for the item I needed. </p><p>"C-c what?" He said watching as I leaned over the bed grabbing my formal shirt , using it to also cover the bottle of lube , before setting it in-between his strong thighs. "Wh- what the hell you need a shirt fo-"</p><p>"Clean-up." I replied simply gaining an even more confused look. "Now, where were we?" I questioned settling back in - running my tongue around the tip erasing his questioning look to be replaced by pure ecstatic as his lewd noises began again. </p><p>'Asta, I hope you stay this way,' I thought while trying to multitask the blow job and opening the damn cap on the little clear bottle with one hand. Moaning my displeasure of being unsuccessful - I pulled back fumbling with the cap while still on my stomach in between Asta's legs. </p><p>"W-why you stop?" He questioned looking back to me. He watched me for a second as I finally got the cap opened. "What's tha- ah"</p><p>I cut him off by sucking harder than before for apologizing in my head. 'I'm sorry Asta, I don't want you to second guessing this.  Just focus on the good to ignore the discomfort -please.'  Pouring a tangible amount onto the sack in hopes it would slip down to the spot I need - I slowed my pace as I watch them tightening. 'Not yet, Asta...' </p><p>Using my free hand I grasped the base tightly to stop the final act gaining an upset whine as ash blonde head threw itself back yanking my hair painfully. "Come on!" He demanded eyes trained to the ceiling. </p><p>"Have you ever cum before , Asta?" I questioned as a distraction while running the hand not holding his erection around his balls. </p><p>"Wh-what?" He squeaked eyes refusing to look at me. "I-uhm- I-" he twitched uncontrollably as he mewed. </p><p>"Have you ever... touched yourself like this?" I rephrased demonstrating the slow sensual strokes and running my finger along the slit ever couple strokes while my other hand spread the liquid down to his virgin entrance. </p><p>"N-n-no!" He growled gripping my head and the sheets gasping for breathe. </p><p>"Oh, does it feel good?" I hummed quietly as I began to move my hips to give my own aching need some much needed attention. </p><p>"Y-yuno..." he whined again.</p><p>'Holy shit' I thought grinding even harder to the mattress beneath me. "Do that again , A-asta. Please." I begged massaging his taint and member at the same time. </p><p>"Mmm, d-do wha-" sucking the tip in my mouth and pressing my tongue into his opening was all it took as he shouted. "Holy - ah Yuno." </p><p>I groaned around Asta while finally pressing into the tight ring of muscle. Asta's moan became struggled and tense at the intrusion. Green flashed to me in confusion as I pressed on - getting to the second knuckle of my middle and index finger and becoming more vigorous with my sucking. </p><p>"Y-yuno,  ouch." He whimpered. Tugging at my hair he added. "What are you d-doin'?"</p><p>Looking up from my position I gave one last suck before letting the throbbing flesh out of my mouth. I didn't move for a moment- just watched Asta with my fingers still in place. </p><p>"Do-do you trust me, Asta?" I questioned while reaching for the bottle of lube. He stared - watching as I retrieved the bottle and began pouring it along the taint for a more accurate approach. His body quivered and relaxed slightly as I pulled back a little to add more lube to the intruding digits. His member still stood tall and proud , twitching infront of my chin. 'Well, you're still excited... I hope that's a good sign...' I thought as our stare down continued. "Asta,  remember a couple days ago - you asked how I would , uh, put it in... this is how." I said pressing forward more easily with the added slickness. </p><p>"Ah! Wait!" He exclaimed as the base of my palm met the wet balls. "You, you said... would have to-" </p><p>"Would prepare you so I could enter..." I trailed the shrill thought causing my own excitement to leak more. "Which is what I am doing." I stated slowly pulling out only to push back in slightly. </p><p>♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️</p><p>Asta's P.O.V.</p><p>The strangled groan left me as those fingers pulled out slightly only to push back in. 'Its not completely unbearable... it's just... uncomfortable- I think...' I thought at the strange feeling looking into the worried yet lustful face of Yuno watching as he pulled back a little more each time before returning all the way inside. </p><p>"Do you trust me?" He questioned again murky golden eyes watching me intently. His hand speeding up a little as he added more lube again and spread his fingers apart. </p><p>"Eh, th-thats weird..." I mumbled letting go of the dark locks in favor of hiding my embrassed face. 'And utterly humiliating '</p><p>The pale hand left my throbbing penis pulling my arm away and whispered. "Dont hide... if it hurts I want to know." Looking unsure himself - he turned to look where he and I were connected as he spread his fingers ever couple of strokes. "Does it hurt?" He questioned again. </p><p>"N-no it just it's weird feelin..." I mumbled watching his wet lips move as he spoke. 'Can't you just use that mouth ... do that again... that was really nice-' a loud embrassing moan escaped my mouth , back arching as those slender fingers curled upwards. 'What in the fuck was tha-'</p><p>The fingers moved back only to go forward again in the same motions. "Does that feel good, Asta?" Yuno's husky manly voice questioned looking up a me. "Tell me , please." </p><p>I looked down to his flushed face black bangs hanging in his eyes , hair flying even more wild than normal - cause I probably put knots in it - as his slow movements of his hips caught my attention. I felt like a dry burning field set ablaze watching him enjoy himself in the mattress while his fingers moved in time with them. </p><p>"I - it - mmm." I groaned. "Yeeess, my God yes!" </p><p>Yuno hummed quickening his pace of those fingers and his hips. "Asta... do you , can we-" the deep groan clipped his struggled sentence as he sat up on his knees. "I k-know you're scared." He swallowed hard massaging upwards on the spot that caused me to see stars. </p><p>"Mmm- Yuno!" I howled. The pleasurable feeling left along with the fingers bringing my eyes up as Yuno climbed on top of me. "Ahw, wh-why you stop?" </p><p>"Cause I- I uh, can I-" he struggled , looking worried and even more embarrassed than I felt. "Look, I won't l-last long... I've - its my first time and I've not uhm, cum in a while... s-so our f-first time can-"</p><p>"You m-mean like se-sex now?!" I questioned dumbly shaking watching his inner terminal seem to rage as fiercely as my own as he slowly nodded.</p><p>"If it hurts I'll stop I promise,  Asta, right away." He stammered. "Please..." he whined slightly. </p><p>Watching his nervous crimson face my eyes went wide at the begging voice. Without thinking I looked down to my painfully throbbing cock only then catching an eye full of the straining muscle in the thin black fabric of Yuno's boxers. 'How - how is it bigger than it felt! What the hell is he? I'll never us-'</p><p>"Asta," Yuno whispered  cupping my cheek "one time - if you say stop I will. Just say stop one time or push me away... I'll do everything I can to make you feel good, I promise." He murmured leaning forward to place our heads together. "I swear... you feeling good will come first. Just say stop on-"</p><p>"No." I said firmly shaking my head. </p><p>"A-alrighty..." he sighed moving back a little.</p><p>"Not one, eight - you promised." I whispered wrapping my arms around his tense shoulders as his suprised unbelieving face snapped to face me. "You promised eight times before you would stop." I finished kissing his warm soft lips. </p><p>Watching his wide golden eyes slowly slid closed as an the kiss deepened as the warm slick tongue entered my mouth hotly. Stiffening slightly as I felt Yuno wrap my legs around his waist and his hard searing  hot meat rubbed my bottom. I couldn't deny I was terrified of what was going to happen but I couldn't deny my excitement either - as my moan was swallowed by Yuno - when my still aching need was trapped in between our heated bodies. </p><p>"Asta," he growled causing me to shiver and turn slightly for air. Though not being deterred those warm lips moved to the sensitive pulsing skin. "You have no I dea how bad I need you."</p><p>"Y-yuno wait." I yelped as he nipped my skin grinding forward. </p><p>"Was that too m-much?" He said locking eyes with me. </p><p>"N-no... before we ..." I cleared my throat before rubbing myself up into him moaning almost like a whore. "B-b-before we do... can I , uhm, touch you -" I muttered shyly touching the wet spot and he took in the sharpest breathe. </p><p>"T-touc-ch." He panted </p><p>"Without - without th-these..." I gestured slipping my index finger in the gap between the v-cut and fabric. </p><p>He swallowed hard again watching me nervously. "Y-y- uhm sure." He finally expressed leaning back hooking his thumbs in the fabric looking unsure a moment before pushing them down his hard thick length bobbing proudly. </p><p>I stared at it even more unsure now seeing it up close and in person only made my stomach more uneasy. 'That will NOT fit. There's no possible way.' I gulped watching the heat twitch and bounce as the vein throbbed. Reaching slowly forward wrapping my unsure, shaking hand around the hot flesh I heard Yuno's harsh intake of breathe. The noise alone sent a shiver straight to my own pulsating need pushing me forward to mimic the raven head's actions he had done to me. </p><p>Slowly I moved up and down the sizable shaft not quite sure if he was actually enjoying my clumsy movements or if it were just to make me feel less embarrassed. </p><p>"Asta, that .. f-feels so good-" he groaned leaning back on his hands throwing his head back, as if  answering my worried mind.</p><p>'His voice is even deeper than before...it's super...' Moaning louder as he met my menstruations with shallow thrusts I moved my hand to my own need hesitantly blushing madly. 'Yeap, definitely sexy...' </p><p> </p><p>Moving both my hands at the same pace watching his pale skin glisten with sweat in the sunlight through the open window. The scene seemed so exotic I couldn't help the loud moan that followed Yuno's as I quickened my pace for both of us. Molten gold orbs moved forward widening as he watched my hand move in my own lap. </p><p> </p><p>Licking his lips with another moan he panted. "H-holy shit,  Asta. I'm gon- " He gulped sitting up , moving my hand from his lap. "You're so fucking sexy. You have no idea what you do to me."</p><p>I opened my mouth quickening my own hand as I felt the strange burning feeling in my gut and whimpered loudly as he pushed me down. Gripping my thighs he looked at me questioningly as he applied the clear liquid to his throbbing need with a hiss. </p><p>Lining the tip up to my hole , I clenched slightly pausing in my movements. "Are you ready..." he panted. He stared a moment watching me holding his base as he shook. "A-asta?" </p><p>"Yes, damnit." I growled trying to hide how scared I actually felt.</p><p>Not waiting any longer he pushed the tip against my tight hole causing a burning pain when it entered the taunt ring of muscle and I clipped tightly causing both of us to groan. He stopped going forward eyes screwed shut as he seemed to struggle , his whole body vibrating. "Relax.. you need to rel-relax..." he hissed moving his free hand to try to rub my thigh. </p><p>'What the fuck he mean relax!' I paniced slightly saying the first thing that popped in my head; "S-stop- it hurts!" Through clenched teeth. </p><p>Honey eyes snapped forward , hard enough I'd swear he's gonna have whiplash , with a panic stricken face he began to move away. "I- I am so s-ssor-"</p><p>"Yuno!" I yelled wrapping my legs around his retreating back. "D-dont move. You promised." I breathed hard eyes focusing on him. "That was once not eight. Keep going."</p><p>"B-but it hurts-" </p><p>"We both knew it would - I literally told you. We are going to continue! We need to..." I whispered reaching to wipe the sweat from his temples. "We have to - today. Just go slow..." </p><p>He nodded slowly kissing my palm studying my face. One hot, pale hand smoothed over my abdomen stopping to ghost over my member in a teasing touch - causing a moan to escape along with a whimper when it continued its path to the his own base to hold himself steady. "Asta, you sure?" he cooed. Nodding my head he watched a moment longer before leaning over to brush his lips on mine. </p><p>'You're trying to distract me from the pain... ' I thought before gritting my teeth with a horrid grinding sound feeling myself open further as he pushed further in. Painstakingly slow, it felt like minutes were hours as the thick appendage continued its intrusion. </p><p>"Ah, fuck..." I moaned. "Thats got to be at least hal-" I said glancing down between our bodies seeing it wasn't anywhere near half - and whimpering helplessly clenching my eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Asta..." came the husky breathless whisper as he paused. </p><p>"J-j-just do it..." I whined. Grabbing his shoulder harshly. "Just go in its gonna hurt either way." </p><p>Yuno's warm lips pressed my forehead as he shook his head. "No,  I w-"</p><p>"Do it now!" I demanded tightening my thighs around his narrow hips. </p><p>Yuno watched me as he blew a shaky breathe before grasping my hips and jolting forward with a harsh gasp through clenched teeth. </p><p>The pain seemingly impossible to manage I try to look down again only to have honey eye and black hair fill my vision. </p><p>"Thats all of it. Don't worry..." he panted in a strained husky voice. "Just relax,  Asta..." he kissed my sweaty forehead before resting his own there. "I won't last long -I'm sorry... When you're ready I'll move." He kissed my tears away as he panted harsh apologies , wrapping long fingers around my still standing member pumping it as he littered my face and neck with kisses. </p><p> </p><p>Focusing my mind more so on the pleasurable menstruations and not the throbbing,  ripping feeling of being so full. 'God, Yuno, ' I praised him mentally as he sucked at my clavicle. 'Not only is you're mouth heavenly- those hands... jeez , it so hot.' The warm fuzzy feeling caused me to tugged at Yuno's raven locks to bring that smooth flushed sweating face to look at me. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yuno, this feels ama- zing." I moaned looking down to his hand only to widen my eyes at that fact that he - he-  "You l-lied." </p><p>He quickened the pace of his hands. "Asta, I couldn't s-stand to m-make you hurt anymore." he husked licking my lips before leaving a chaist kiss. "I don't have to go all - the-th-the way in... just enough to cum inside y-y-you."</p><p>That's when I finally realized- that moment looking into murky golden irises as he pleasure me ignoring his own need- that what everyone had been telling me for over a week finally hit home , hard. 'You really do put me above everything - even you're own pleasure...' </p><p>"Yuno..." I mumbled meeting those perfect plump lips. "M-move... s-so you can c-c-cum in me , then." </p><p>His eyes fully dilated and a manic growl vibrated his chest as we met in a heated battle of tongues and strong hands grabbed my hips as he pulled back slightly. I clawed his back with a high pitched mew. </p><p>♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p><p>Yuno's P.O.V.</p><p>'Damnit- I'm not gonna last at all...'  I moaned grinding and gripping those perfect tan thighs in a bruising hold. Asta hissed and clawed in my shoulder blades as I pushed further in with every stroke. </p><p>The heat pooling through my loins as my whole body began to go numb and Asta's neglected member hit my stomach with every snap of my hips. </p><p>"Yuno- ah!" He grunted squeezing my waist painfully causing me to sink deeper into the intoxicating heat. "There- right there! Fuck yes!" </p><p>"Damn , Asta." I sighed picking up my pace knowing I was about to explode but refusing to do so before Asta - I spit in my hand a couple times using my saliva to coat his erection pumping vigorously. "Cum for me , cum with me. I want all of you Asta." I groaned in his ear. </p><p>"Ah, f-fuck!" Asta groaned tightening his whole body and clamping his teeth painfully to my neck as his hot seed flew on both our chest and my hand. And just like that I lost it - moaning crudly into his ash blonde sweat ridden hair - dumping every last drop of mine into his awaiting hole. </p><p>Asta's sweaty head hit the dark purple cover as I fought to stay up right resting my forehead to his. Our ragged pants mingling with my penis still nestled into his twitching entrance. </p><p>After a few moments and our breath somewhat returning to normal - glossy emerald eyes met mine as Asta blinding grin light up his tan features. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he said happily. "You-" he pointed to my chest gaining my questioning look. "Are fucking amazing. Let's do that again! Ah, j-just not right now- not yet!" He exclaimed blushing madly . </p><p> </p><p>I laughed softly watching his face darkened considerably. "We can do it when ever you want , Asta."I whispered nuzzling his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Hissing slightly I pulled out watching as white trickled after my exit. Looking over my spent husband with rosie cheeks , his seme litering his chest and spots on the sheets with legs spread I had to admit in a husky voice. "Though , you look so sexy right now - I could definitely do another round." As I leaned forward into his now crimson face. </p><p> </p><p>"N-no! No, no!" He squeaked loudly pushing my shoulders. "We just finished! You filthy horn dog!"</p><p>We both paused looking at eachother for a moment before laughing hysterically. Asta's strong tan arms wrapped around me pulling  me to his chest before cringing slightly looking down to the mess now smeared between us. </p><p>"Ugh, what the hell..." His eyes met mine with a grim face. "Can we get a shower now!" He whined. </p><p>I chuckled.  "Its you're own semen, Asta. No need to be disturbed by it. " I poked his pouting lips before kissing them. "But of course." Rolling over him to stand i held my hand out to help him up. </p><p>His pout turned into a scowl as he smacked my hand away Rolling to his knees heading for the edge of the bed - I held out my arms  worried he might roll to the floor. "I don't need no hel- ow!" He moaned in pain as his legs gave out before looking back to me. </p><p> </p><p>I watched him with soft eyes as a small smile played on my lips as his face darkened when he mumbled under his breathe. "What, Asta?" I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>He growled in frustration. "Can you carry me... it hurts! You smug bast- eh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course,  my love." I answered scooping him up bridle style. His cheeks puffed out as he glared at me grumbling that it's my fault for being a horse - making my own face heat up with a blush of my own. - "Asta, come on!"</p><p> </p><p>He beamed his blinding smile kissing my cheek before wrapping his arms around my neck and placing his head where he abused the skin. "Damn.. I'm sorry I didn't know I bite you that hard..." he said tenderly as his fingers traced the now purple flesh. </p><p> </p><p>"Its ok, Asta. As long as you felt good." I murmured kissing his temple. "Think you can stand so u can start the water?" </p><p> </p><p>He hesitated moving his face back - staring at me , looking more serious than I've ever thought possible for Asta. </p><p> </p><p>"I-i need to tell you s-something first, okay..." he began to fidget eyes meeting mine and looking away then to meet mine again. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it? It can't be that bad." I laughed. "Especially after what we just did. " Nodding towards the open bathroom door. He squeaked scrambling to hide his burning face in my neck - muffling his gruff words. "I can't hear you, Asta.  Come on it can't be-"</p><p> </p><p>" I love you, Yuno Grinberryall.  There I said okay jeez!" He puffed refusing to meet my shocked gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"Asta..." I whispered in awe staring into his flustered face. "That the first time you've ever said that to me..." I murmured placing his feet to the cool tile floor. </p><p> </p><p>"So! We are our own little family now right!" He hissed holding my neck refusing to let me return all the way upright. "Don't make it a big deal-"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you always and forever," I whispered cupping his cheek and pressing our bodies closer adding. "Asta Grinberryall." In a proud joyful voice before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm officially the happiest man alive , Asta thank you.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Seriously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so I was originally planning to end this with the last chapter until one of my readers sent me a picture of yuno and Asta with a baby.... the question now is should I end it there with that chapter or make it an mpreg orrrrrrrr idk what to do sooooo help . Let me know your thoughts pleaseeeeeee thank you do much in advance</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well everyone kept asking for it sooooooooo chapter one if the second part is in the making ill post if this does well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know what though..." Asta said happily as Yuno kneeled before him washing off the remaining evidence of their first time. Leaning on the inside of  huge tube he reached to the well chiseled jaw.</p><p>"Whats that , my love?" Yuno questioned softly watching hypnotic green eyes. He rubbed the still willing entrance gaining a soft moan. He bit his lip to remain composed and ignore the twitching below his abdomen.</p><p>"That wasn't the first time I told you 'I love you'." The shy figure said trying to avoid the daunting expression. "I told you last night - you were just drunk."</p><p>The raven haired king looked up to his lover. "Really ? " a light blush dusting his pale cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah," Asta said green eyes softening. Rubbing his thumb along his jaw line - ideally wondering what time the man had been up to be able to get a shower and shave. "I said it at least like four times last night , Yuno."</p><p>"I'm mad I missed that." He said continuing to try to clean his husband out. "I am sorry for that , Asta." He finished rising to the man and lowering him in the warm water. </p><p>Asta entered the water with a low hiss gripping onto the well toned shoulders. Nails biting into the pale flesh. </p><p>"Yuno, why did you really want to marry me..." the shy man asked watching confused gold eyes watch him. "I mean you are extremely handsome- perfect even." He murmured self consciously. "The women throw themselves at you. Why take someone who could have no hopes of giving you a child? I know I'm not good enough to satisfy you so that isn't it. So I-"</p><p>The smooth pale lips pressed to his as water splashed around him when he pull the well toned tan body to himself. The kiss was passionate and loving - needing even.</p><p>"Asta," the ravenett stated confidently. "No one is better than you. I want no one but you. I don't even think I could actually get ... ehm... hard... for anyone but you , Asta."</p><p>Green eyes blinked baffled  he watched gold orbs intently. Yuno took this time to move back a little and take the soap and wash himself. The two were quiet for some time as their bath continued. When Yuno reached to wash Asta's ash blonde hair the two watched each other lovingly. </p><p>"Sadly, Asta,  we need to join the festival at some point today..." Yuno stated as he dumped luke warm water to his head. Blonde hair flattened to the tan forehead as he blew out a breathe. "They are still expecting us...." he added in a whispered voice ; "Plus , if we wait too much longer ... I don't know that I could wait to take you again..."</p><p>"What did you say?" Asta questioned as he watched the pale features go a dark crimson. "Yuno?"</p><p>The ravenett ignored his partner as he finished washing both of them off. Thinking of nothing but the ground they had covered - as of now,  they were fully connected. Married- husbands for the rest of their lifetime. To him ; nothing was more important than that. </p><p>"We should hurry , Asta."  He said as they finished the bath. Stepping out if the water he said - "Everyone is waiting on us to continue celebrating." </p><p>"Oh," Asta  whimpered as he limped to their share bedroom. "I guess that make sense... jeez we took a long time , Yuno..." he mumbled when he looked at the red numbers on the clock to read '12:08 ' </p><p>"Not really ," he laughed  "I would have liked to made love to you until tomorrow- but that still wouldn't be enough."</p><p>Tan cheeks flushed and they both laughed. They were quite - both thinking of how everything had changed so dramatically - as the dressed. </p><p>When Asta was fully dressed he turned to see Yuno putting on his cape - or attempting to anyway.  The blonde hair shook as he giggled walking to the frustrated, grumbling ravenett.</p><p>"Here , let me do it." Asta readjusted the cape before fastening it into place. "There, you're majesty." The blonde grinned cheekily. </p><p>"Don't call me that..." Yuno grimaced. "You're much too special to me for that plus you are also part king , remember." </p><p>Asta chuckled before leaning his head to the side happily. "Well it's fitting for you , Yuno."</p><p>The ravenett chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his husband. "Well , we've hidden long enough - ready to head out and get some lunch?"</p><p>The blonde let out a happy sigh as he leaned into Yuno's warmth. They walked out and down the corridor holding on to eachother happily in silence.</p><p>"There you two ar- waoh good gravy geesh!" Came the gruff voice of the man that popped out around their last corner.</p><p>"Ah, morning captain!" The blonde greeted happily before tilting his head sideways. "Uh, you alright? You look like weird."</p><p>"Hmm , good to see you two have consummated the union." The firey red head said blue eyes glinting as she watched the blush befall the two of them.</p><p>"Y-y-you can tell." Asta gulped looking down nervously. </p><p>"Sheesh , kid. Can we tell." Yami laughed grabbing the wall while gripping his sides. "You'll be lucky if no one notices it."</p><p>"Yes , I agree." The red head said hand place on her delicate blue dress. "Everyone else definitely be able to tell - of that I'm certain."</p><p>The two looked at eachother flustered and confused. Yuno turned back grabbing more firmly to Asta as he winced with the shift.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" He questioned gold eyes blankly watching as the two captains shared a knowing look before laughing. </p><p>"Let's just say..." Yami's harsh voice said quietly. "If there were a way for you to be pregers  your man here had every intention of doing so!" </p><p>Boisterous laughter filled the corridor as the two married men flushed impossibly red before excusing themselves to the dining hall with the two laughing figures in tow.</p><p>'Get pregnant' the two seemed to share thoughts though completely different  endings to that train of thought.</p><p>'Heh, what nonsense those idiots. Men don't get pregnant that'd be weird. Even weirder than me having no magic!' The ash blonde chuckled to himself while the ravenett seemed deep in thought as he watched the smiling face.</p><p>'If it were possible... I would love to have a child with you. You're wonderful with kids. That would be the next best thing to happen to us , my live.'</p><p>They both share a smile before ordering their food from their servers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well tell me what you think. Let me know if it's worth continuing or should I just stop while I'm ahead. Also oooo so sorry for how long it is &gt;.&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>